A2DJ
by Temi-Chou
Summary: A2DJ : L'aube du dernier jour... Une drogue agissant sur l'ouverture des verrous spirituels est à Konoha. Deux déserteurs et la Team 7 mènent l'enquête... HIATUS
1. Prologue

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : A2DJ

Résumé : Naruto est parti lors de la guerre contre Orochimaru et personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. Un ninja mystérieux, le démon des cinq éléments apparaît et l'A2DJ augmente le nombre de ses victimes. Quelle est cette mystérieuse A2DJ ? Pourquoi Naruto n'apparaît-il pas ? Qui est ce mystérieux démon ?

Genre : Action/Aventure sur fond de romance…

Sasuke : On souffre ou pas ?

Moi : Non, pas trop

Naruto : je ne te crois pas !

Moi : tu as tort !

Notes : Merci à ma lectrice bêta qui n'est autre que ma mère. Elle est pratique, elle fait tout : correction des fautes de grammaire, de conjugaison et de syntaxe. Hein ? Non, elle est pas à vendre…

Notes 2 : prologue légèrement remanié. J'espère que c'est mieux même si j'en doute...

* * *

**_Prologue : Il était une fois… la guerre._**

-Tsunade-sama ! Tsunade-sama !

-Oui ?

Pour une fois, le cinquième Hokage ne dormait pas sur ses dossiers. La guerre était imminente et elle était tendue. Suna luttait depuis maintenant une semaine contre les différents assauts menés par Orochimaru et ses sbires. Gaara, le Kazekage ne pourrait donc pas leur venir en aide si les ninjas de la Feuille se révélaient être incapables de faire face à l'armée de chiens fidèles à Orochimaru.

-Nous avons un problème ! Naruto a disparu !

-Quoi ?

Si le jinchuuriki avait disparu, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ait subi une attaque par surprise de l'Akatsuki. Il serait mal venu de s'en prendre à lui maintenant car lui aussi était sur les nerfs : le jeune démon renard savait que d'ici peu, il allait revoir Sasuke, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis seulement quatre mois. Naruto savait très bien qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de le ramener à Konoha vivant et il ne cherchait qu'à reculer toujours plus longtemps le moment où il ferait face à son meilleur ami dans un combat mortel. Ainsi, le provoquer à cet instant serait signer son arrêt de mort puisqu'il libérerait le chakra mortel de Kyuubi, peut-être au point de ne plus se contrôler.

Tsunade abandonna ses dossiers urgents et partit à la recherche de l'idiot blond. Elle passa partout : chez Hinata, chez Sakura, même chez Ino. Personne ne l'avait vu, il était introuvable. Godaime se rendit donc dans l'appartement du porté disparu. Elle le trouva rangé et propre, ce qui était rarissime quand on connaissait l'olibrius qui y vivait. Sur la table, elle trouva un mot.

_« Tsunade,_

_Ne t'étone pa de la marque toute relative de respet que je t'ofre, je veux juste que tu garde un bon souvenir de moi. J'ai l'intention de quitté, probablement définitivemen Konoha et de jamais revenir… »_

Elle interrompit sa lecture et se demanda pourquoi.

_« Vous vous demandé pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que plus le jour où je revéré Sasuke aproche, plus le seau est fragile et je sens Kyuubi se déchaîné en moi pour forcé la porte de sa cage. Je suis plus dangereu pour Konoha qu'Akatsuki et Oto réuni. Comme je ne suis pas indispensable, je préfère partir._

_Transmété toute mes amitiés à tout le monde et je vous en suplie, dite que je me suis tué, quite à créé un clone. Je ne veux pas que mes amis reproduisent l'erreur que j'ai comise avec Sasuke, c'est-à-dire chercher à le ramener._

_Amicalement,_

_Naruto »_

Godaime ne pouvait nier qu'il s'agissait de lui, vu les fautes d'orthographe trop nombreuses et l'écriture enfantine. Elle resta estomaquée sous le coup de la découverte et choisit de ne pas respecter la volonté de son favori.

Ainsi, le lendemain elle convoqua tout le monde pour annoncer son départ.

-Ninjas, écoutez-moi !

-Hai.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, qui choquera peut-être la plupart d'entre vous… Et qui m'affecte tout particulièrement.

-Que se passe-t-il sensei ? Demanda Hinata, que Tsunade avait pris sous son aile.

-Naruto Uzumaki, Chuunin de Konoha, vient de déserter le village, ne laissant qu'une lettre disant qu'il ne voulait pas que vous le recherchiez. Il a précisé que… La plupart d'entre vous ne sont pas au courant… C'est le bon moment pour l'annoncer me semble-t-il… Kakashi, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le ninja copieur, qui avait levé les yeux de son bouquin pervers à l'annonce de la désertion de son élève le plus prometteur fit la moue, que l'on pouvait que distinguer sous son masque. Il avait l'air perdu, ne comprenant pas le geste de Naruto mais devinant clairement les intentions de son supérieur.

-Faîtes comme bon vous semble Tsunade-sama.

-Mais il était ton élève ! Ainsi, tu peux dire si oui ou non, on peut dévoiler son secret !

-Maintenant que vous avez commencé, finissez, je vous prie.

-Bien.

Tsunade ferma les yeux et pesa ses mots.

-Vous connaissez sans doute la légende de Yondaime, qui s'est sacrifié pour tuer le démon renard… Eh bien, cette rumeur est quelque peu erronée… En fait, il a emprisonné le démon dans le corps d'un nouveau né et c'était Naruto.

Un silence passa sur l'assemblée et certaines filles éclatèrent en sanglot, constatant tout ce qu'il avait dû vivre et comprenant enfin son comportement ainsi que la raison de la haine à son égard.

-Alors pourquoi est-il parti ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Tout simplement parce que le sceau qui retient le démon s'est fragilisé au départ de son meilleur ami, Sasuke et qu'il sait très bien que leur différend ne se règlera que dans un bain de sang, ce qui fragilise encore plus le sceau. Ainsi, il a décidé de partir, parce qu'il considérait que c'était ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous tous… pour nous tous. Il a rajouté que personne ne devrait chercher à le ramener, je vous interdis formellement de faire quoi que ce soit qui irait dans ce sens.

-Mais ! Tsunade-sensei ! C'est impensable ! Hurla Sakura.

-Nous sommes en période de guerre, Sakura, nous manquons de ninjas pour lutter. Nous ne pouvons perdre notre temps en futilité comme la recherche d'un ninja en pleine crise d'adolescence ! Fin de la discussion que chacun regagne son poste !

Tsunade regagna d'un pas rapide son bureau et recommença à travailler sur ses papiers. Elle triait les rapports de mission en liaison avec Akatsuki, pour tenter de les repérer. Elle sentit une présence non loin d'elle.

-Jiraiya… Sors de là et dis-moi clairement ce que tu penses plutôt que de m'épier avec de mauvaises pensées.

-Tu m'avais repéré ?

-Bien sûr.

L'ermite pervers redevint sérieux.

-Tu ne pensais pas un traître mot de ce que tu as dit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si tu le sais, pourquoi me poser la question ? On a assez de problèmes ces temps-ci entre conflits intérieurs et conflits extérieurs… Laisser une équipe partir à la recherche de ton élève serait suicidaire par les temps qui courent.

-Je comprends. Et je comprends aussi Naruto qui préfère partir plutôt que de nous exposer à des risques inconsidérés ! N'est-ce pas une preuve de loyauté infinie ?

-Désertion par loyauté… Ironique quand on y pense… Mais je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'on le recherche.

Un bruit de course se fit entendre dans le couloir et Sakura, suivie d'Ino et Hinata, pénétra dans le bureau. Les trois jeunes medic-nin regardèrent durement l'ermite pervers qui en conclut qu'il était de trop. Il décida de s'éclipser discrètement après avoir glissé à Tsunade un « on en reparle plus tard »

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Ts…Tsunade-sensei… N…Nous voudrions… partir à la recherche de Naruto…

-Hinata. Je t'ai déjà exposé le problème, il me semble.

-Mais nous ne comprenons pas votre réaction ! S'exclamèrent en chœur les deux rivales.

-Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre mais d'obéir. Il est maintenant déserteur de Konoha, même si je ne le placerais pas sur la liste des gens à abattre. Comprenez-moi. Naruto a fait son choix, montrez-lui votre amitié ou votre amour en respectant ce choix. Il est parti, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Si un jour il revient, nous l'accueillerons à bras ouverts. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire.

-Bien, Tsunade-sama, mais s'il revient un jour, je voudrais être la première au courant.

-Pas de problème Sakura.

* * *

Une alarme résonna dans le village, annonçant ainsi le début de la guerre. Tous les shinobis qui étaient sous tension virent leur fin arriver. La fin d'un monde en paix, la fin d'une ère. Tsunade décida de placer les chuunins en première ligne, avec un appui des jônins et des ANBU. Les genins étant placés en dernière ligne, parce qu'ils avaient moins d'expérience et risquaient de paniquer plus facilement.

Sakura regarda à droite et à gauche. Elle vit Shikamaru, Ino et Chôji avec leur formation. Ils se battaient contre trois ninjas d'Oto et semblaient s'en sortir alors la jeune kunoichi sans équipe décida de chercher Sasuke.

Elle le retrouva facilement, il venait de tuer un ninja d'Oto. Accidentellement ou non, Sakura ne saurait le dire. Elle s'approcha de lui, il tournait le dos à la bataille. Lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui, il s'arrêta.

-Tiens, Haruno.

Il se tourna vers elle. Sakura faisait face à Sasuke et n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait aimé en lui. Ce regard froid et hautain l'écœurait et penser que son ami blond avait déserté en partie à cause de lui la remplissait de haine. Sasuke posa sur la kunoichi un regard ennuyé.

-Il n'y a que toi, Sakura ?

-Qui voulais-tu voir d'autre ?

-Je ne sais pas… Naruto.

-Il est…p… mort.

Sakura ferma les yeux pour que Sasuke ne puisse pas voir qu'elle mentait. Il fallait qu'il croie son meilleur ami mort, il le fallait.

-Pardon ?

-Naruto Uzumaki est mort ! Tu m'entends ? MORT !

Sakura avait crié ce dernier mot et Ino la regarda, surprise. Elle venait d'achever ses ennemis et avait cherché Sakura du regard pour être sûre qu'elle allait bien. La télépathe ne comprit pas où Sakura voulait en venir en mentant à Sasuke. Le regard de celui-ci se voila légèrement et sa bouche se retourna en un sourire joyeux et ironique.

-Tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas à le tuer de mes mains alors.

-Comment fais-tu ? Demanda Sakura

-Pour être aussi insensible et cruel ? C'est dans ma nature.

-Non. Pour te contredire autant ! Tes yeux montrent que son décès t'attriste et ta bouche crache des insanités. Reviens, Sasuke. C'était son dernier souhait.

Sasuke sembla faire un arrêt sur image. Elle venait réellement de le supplier ? Alors qu'il était joyeux de la mort de Naruto ? Etait-elle stupide au point de croire que juste pour satisfaire un vœu de Naruto, il allait renoncer à tout ? Il fallait être fou !

-Je refuse. Même pour un idiot pareil, je ne reviendrais pas. Ma vengeance avant tout.

-Je comprends… Enfin, je vais faire semblant de comprendre. Parce que, tu vois, Sasuke, Naruto, la dernière chose qu'il m'a dite avant de partir c'était qu'il voulait qu'on te ramène, coûte que coûte. Je suis prête à tout pour ça. Pas par amour pour toi, mais par amitié pour lui.

Sakura s'élança, concentrant son chakra dans son poing, comme le lui avait appris Tsunade. Sasuke esquiva et le poing de Sakura s'enfonça dans le sol, provoquant un tremblement de terre déstabilisant tous les guerriers dans un rayon d'un kilomètre. Sasuke regarda son ancienne coéquipière, légèrement surpris.

-T'as fait des progrès…

-Tu n'as encore rien vu.

Composant quelques signes, Sakura voulut faire une démonstration de sa nouvelle technique quand une main se posa sur son épaule. La jeune médic-nin se tourna vers l'importun et son regard tomba sur Ino.

-Ne fais pas ça, tu risques de le tuer.

-C'est bien mon intention.

-Sakura, souviens-toi de la dernière volonté de Naruto. C'était le ramener, pas le tuer !

Sakura regarda Ino, Ino regarda Sakura. Connivence. Les deux filles conclurent un pacte tacite : pour elles, Naruto était mort et elles allaient s'allier, pour une fois, et contre Sasuke. Pour le ramener, parce que Naruto était parti. Les deux filles s'élancèrent d'un même mouvement sur Sasuke, qui passa au niveau deux. Il devait bien l'admettre, ses deux anciennes groupies semblaient déterminées et aussi beaucoup plus puissantes. Les deux filles partirent dans des directions opposées et composèrent les mêmes signes en même temps. Quel travail d'équipe ! Sasuke en resta bouche bée. Naruto faisait vraiment des miracles, puisque ces deux filles, qui étaient censées se haïr, travaillaient en choeur. Les deux se précipitèrent et frappèrent Sasuke qui, trop perdu dans ses pensées, n'esquiva pas. Mais il ne ressentit rien.

-C'est quoi cette attaque minable ? Vous n'espérez quand même pas me battre avec ça ?

Au lieu de répondre, les deux filles sourirent d'un air carnassier.

Sasuke fit un pas et sa tête vibra sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Puis il reçu comme un coup invisible dans l'estomac, tellement puissant qu'il en tomba à genoux. Il se tint le ventre et regarda les deux kunoichis qui s'approchèrent.

-Alors, elle est minable, notre attaque ?

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Notre attaque, lança Sakura, elle s'appelle « ami-ennemi » en fait, c'est un mélange entre ma puissante de frappe et la télépathie d'Ino. On ne t'en expliquera pas le principe mais sache qu'on sait que tu veux revenir.

Sasuke fixa son ancienne partenaire, surpris. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? Elles l'aidèrent à se relever et il les repoussa puis la douleur reprit.

-Tu subis encore notre attaque, laisse-nous t'aider.

-Plutôt crever ! Je dois le tuer ! Pas rentrer dans ce village minable où plus rien ne m'attend ! Ah !

Une douleur lui traversa la tête.

-Dis-nous la vérité Sasuke.

-Bon, d'accord. J'accepte de rentrer.

La dernière bataille fut sanglante et un quart des effectifs ninjas de Konoha furent vaincus. Beaucoup furent blessés mais Orochimaru fut achevé par Jiraiya et Tsunade. Il faudra beaucoup de temps à Konoha pour s'en remettre. Puis un déserteur était revenu et tous s'étaient concertés pour lui mentir à propos de Naruto et tous affirmèrent qu'il était mort au cours d'une lutte contre un ninja d'Oto. Sasuke en fut malheureux pendant bien quelques semaines, il avait tant espéré que Sakura ait menti. Il réintégra l'équipe 7 et recommença à s'entraîner pour devenir puissant et sa réintégration fut assez aisée.

* * *

Moi : Je trouve que le prologue est très court… 

Sasuke (interrompant comme un goujat l'autatrice) : ça fait moins de temps à nous torturer.

Moi : …mais les chapitres suivant devraient être plus longs ! Enfin, on verra bien !

Sasuke : Ce qui fait malheureusement plus de temps à nous torturer… Dis-moi, c'est du Sasu/Naru ta fic ?

Moi : En quelque sorte… Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Résumé du prologue : lors de la guerre contre Orochimaru, Naruto s'en va et Sasuke revient. Tout le monde fait passer pour mort le blond auprès de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci se réintègre très bien à Konoha, grâce au souvenir de ce blondinet aux yeux bleus qui avait confiance.

Notes : Ce chapitre se passe quatre ans après la guerre. Personnages peut-être un peu OOC…

Ultime Remerciement à : ma lectrice bêta, ma mère, qui n'est toujours pas à vendre.

_Pensées tous personnages confondus en italique._

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Décès suspect.**_

Le samedi à Konoha, c'est jour de marché. Un certain nombre de commerçants, venus de l'extérieur, parfois même de d'autres pays, venaient vendre le fruit de leur travail. Ce samedi-là, il y avait foule dans les rues : les fêtes approchaient et on se ruait sur les stands pour trouver la perle rare qui ferait plaisir.

Un crieur se promenait les bras chargés de revues qu'il tentait de vendre en scandant le slogan habituel.

-Journal ! Journal ! Qui veut le journal ?

-Moi, petit, répondit une jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

-Merci madame ! Il y a toutes les nouvelles du monde Ninja ! Parlez-en à vos amis ! C'est _Ninjournal_ !

-Oh, en plus, tu te charges de la publicité ? Rigola Sakura.

Elle déplia le journal et commença à le lire par les gros titres.

_« AMI OU ENNEMI ?_

_Un ninja surpuissant, s'évertue à faire justice lui-même. Surnommé par les habitants du Pays de l'Herbe 'le démon des cinq éléments', en rapport avec sa capacité à maîtriser au moins deux attaques de Raiton, Suiton, Fuiton, Doton et Katon, ce criminel ajoute une dixième victime à son tableau de chasse dans le cours de la semaine. Tous les détails de l'affaire page 4. »_

_« ENCORE UNE !_

_Une nouvelle annonce, effectuée par l'honorable Kazekage, appelle à la méfiance de tous les ninjas vis-à-vis de la nouvelle substance illicite, encore plus dangereuse qu'on ne le pensait. Suite page 3 »_

Sakura jeta un œil sur le deuxième article, le lut jusqu'au bout et fronça quelque peu les sourcils. Elle ricana légèrement et jeta le journal.

-Pathétique.

Elle se dirigea, tout en prenant son temps, vers la salle de réunion de la team 7, en charge des affaires internes de Konoha. Son équipe, composée de Kakashi, Sasuke, Neika et elle, se chargeait de régler les conflits entre ninjas, ils faisaient partie de la police de Konoha. Elle entra dans la pièce et vit que les affaires du jour ne seraient guère passionnantes : un conflit de voisinage avec utilisation d'un jutsu Katon et c'était tout. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce poste, qu'elle pensait intéressant et elle aurait dû se consacrer à la médecine. Ino, par exemple, tout comme Hinata, était devenue une des meilleures medic-nin de Konoha !

-Bonjour, Sakura-chan !

-Bonjour Neika. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien ! On va rigoler aujourd'hui. Tu es la première, tu sais où est Sasuke ?

-En mission extérieure depuis une semaine. Ainsi, nous ne serons que trois aujourd'hui.

-Tant mieux ! J'en ai marre qu'il me donne sans cesse des ordres ! Pour qui il se prend celui-là, sérieusement ?

Sakura soupira bruyamment, espérant arrêter sa coéquipière dans une tirade impossible sur Sasuke et ses défauts plus que voyants. Neika n'aimait pas Sasuke et elle le considérait comme le génie à abattre absolument. Un véritable rival pour cette gamine de dix-sept ans.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Sakura-chan ?

-Tu lui ressembles tant...

-A l'autre Teme ?

-Non, à Naruto.

-Je sais, tu me le dis au moins trois fois par jour. Mais comme il est mort, je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de le connaître.

-Comment ça mort ?

-C'est ce que le teme m'a dit. Il n'a pas menti, je pense, vu la lueur de tristesse qui a envahi son regard. Oui, je sais, cela semble étrange mais apparemment ce monstre insensible aurait des sentiments ! Cette brute n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis nulle et faible ! Mais un jour, je lui montrerais… Je deviendrai Hokage !

La rosée soupira de nouveau, la journée allait être vraiment très longue, elle n'était pourtant pas d'humeur. Neika se trouvait être encore plus fatigante que Naruto parfois. Mais elle avait les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux et le même rêve. Le hasard avait voulu la placer sur le chemin de Sasuke, depuis déjà quatre ans et elle avait souhaité devenir ninja. Originaire d'un pays lointain, sans le moindre village ninja, elle avait dû prendre un tuteur pour rester à Konoha. Le seul mystère qui entourait sa venue dans le monde ninja fut qu'elle avait été placée directement sous la garde de Kakashi, sans même passer par l'Académie.

-Mais dis-moi Sakura-chan, on ne devrait pas aller travailler ?

-Si, allons-y, Neika. Plus vite cette affaire sera réglée, plus vite je pourrais aller à l'hôpital. Ils ont besoin de mes services.

-Encore l'A2DJ ?

-Oui. C'est un véritable fléau. Il faudrait qu'on s'occupe de l'enrayer plutôt que de nous préoccuper d'affaires stériles et sans valeurs.

-Ne parle pas comme ça de nos plaignants Sakura, susurra une voix derrière elle.

-Tu es en retard Kakashi. Comme toujours. Il faudrait que tu apprennes à régler ton réveil.

-Mais en fait… commença-t-il.

Sakura l'interrompit brutalement et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-On n'a pas le temps pour une excuse farfelue. Allons-y.

-Oui, Sakura-chan !

Neika adorait Sakura, celle-ci lui avait appris tous les potins à connaître sur chaque habitant, elle lui avait expliqué l'histoire du village et bien plus encore, elle lui avait présenté Kiba. Neika adorait le maître-chien et tous les habitants de ce village. Son physique lui avait tout de suite porté bonheur. Elle ressemblait tellement à Naruto Uzumaki que tout le monde l'avait adopté comme une petite sœur à protéger.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Dans le bureau de Tsunade, celle-ci s'arrachait les cheveux. Elle comptait deux décès supplémentaires dans les rangs de ses ninjas et cette fois-ci, ce n'était ni des ANBU ni des juunins. C'étaient des chuunins. Plus le temps passait, plus l'A2DJ agrandissait son tableau de morts : déjà dix ninjas décédés en mission ou chez eux, des suites de l'A2DJ. Tsunade regarda une nouvelle fois l'ensemble des dossiers qu'elle possédait sur ces affaires et récapitula.

-Modus operandi : ouverture des tous les verrous spirituels jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Composants : inconnus. Temps d'action : inconnu. Durée des effets : inconnu… Il y a trop de paramètres inconnus ! C'est énervant ! Putain de drogue du ninja ! Tu vas me faire m'arracher tous mes cheveux ! Tu veux me voir mourir chauve ?

-Je crois qu'il est temps que tu fasses une pause, planche de surf, tu commences à parler à un morceau de papier.

-Tais-toi Jiraiya. J'ai assez de problèmes sans que tu viennes m'en annoncer d'autres.

-Eh bien, dans ces conditions, tu vas être contente !

-Pourquoi ?

-Visiblement, Akatsuki se tient tranquille, cela fait un certain temps que l'on n'en entend plus parler. Certains penseraient même que l'organisation est dissoute.

-Tant mieux. Tu voudrais m'emmener un peu loin de l'A2DJ et plus près d'un peu de saké ?

-Pas de problèmes, miss planche de surf !

Tsunade vit rouge et écrasa d'une simple pichenette Jiraiya sur le mur de son bureau, tandis qu'elle franchissait la porte en inspirant un grand bol d'air frais.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Un an plus tard.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, Sasuke soupira. Une nouvelle journée de travail commençait et il était debout depuis l'aube sur la tombe de Naruto. Il ressassait sans cesse les erreurs qu'il avait commises dans son adolescence. Il était maintenant un homme, même s'il n'avait guère changé : il gardait la même incapacité à exprimer ses sentiments, les mêmes yeux froids, les mêmes cheveux et surtout le même faux mépris de tous ceux qui ont le malheur d'être blonds aux yeux bleus.

-Sasuke ! On a une nouvelle affaire !

-Quoi donc ?

-Emploi d'un jutsu interdit sur un genin. Il faut qu'on enquête et qu'on remonte jusqu'à celui qui lui a fait subir ce traitement car il n'a aucun souvenir et a été attaqué par derrière.

-Oh, misère. Cette affaire risque de nous prendre pas mal de temps. Heureusement qu'on ne travaille pas sur A2DJ ! Tu as entendu parler de ce chuunin qui est mort ? Je n'aimerais pas être Hokage par les temps qui courent.

-Oui… C'est triste que les gens se fassent embobiner de cette manière… Tu sais où est Neika ?

-Cette écervelée ? Elle est avec ses parents qui sont de passage à Konoha, je lui ai accordé un jour de congé.

-Oh… Dommage, on aurait eu bien besoin d'elle.

-Je ne pense pas. Elle est trop excitée pour pouvoir réfléchir calmement.

-Toi aussi, elle te le rappelle ?

-Ne m'en parle pas… Bon, on se met au boulot ? La journée va être longue.

Sasuke et Sakura prirent alors la route de la maison du genin qui s'était fait agressé et ils croisèrent Shikamaru qui râlait.

-Pfff galèèèèère…

-Ca va pas Shikamaru ? demanda Sakura

-Pffff non, ça me soule, je suis convoqué chez Tsunade, elle va me donner un poste casse-couilles… que je ne peux pas refuser.

-Quoi donc ?

-Enseignant.

Sakura pouffa de rire en imaginant Shikamaru à l'Académie, devant tous les futurs ninjas. Le spectacle du feignant tombant sur un élève du genre de Naruto était ancré dans l'esprit de la rosée et elle la chassa rapidement. Il serait vraiment trop bête de vexer Shikamaru, qui était quelqu'un d'adorable. Et il avait beaucoup changé : moins paresseux, plus compréhensif avec les femmes, il était devenu la perle rare sur qui toutes les filles tentaient de mettre le grappin. Bon, Sakura exagérait peut-être un peu en s'aventurant sur cette voie-là dans le fil de ses pensées.

-Elle ferait mieux de te donner un poste chez nous, ton intelligence nous aiderait grandement, grogna Sasuke.

-Alors, ces affaires, ça avance ?

-Oui, à peu près… Enfin, là, on se rend chez Masashi Kamijyo qui s'est fait agressé par un jutsu interdit…

Shikamaru ricana.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? Interrogea curieusement Sakura.

-C'est pas intéressant.

-Je sais… Quelle idée j'ai eu de vouloir reformer la police de Konoha, moi… Pfff… Je suis parfois stupide.

Un Uchiwa qui se descend tout seul, c'est rare. Alors généralement, Neika, qui était actuellement absente, en profitait pour en remettre une couche. Et ainsi, inlassablement éclatait une nouvelle dispute où elle scandait qu'elle deviendrait Hokage et qu'elle l'écraserait.

- Elle n'est pas avec vous la petite galère ?

-Non, elle est avec ses parents et son tuteur. Mais ça fait du bien un peu de calme…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut ressembler à Naruto cette gosse !

-Vous croyez que… commença Sasuke, non rien. Oubliez, j'allais dire un truc très con.

-Non, on ne croit pas que Naruto s'est réincarné en elle.

Sasuke soupira d'exaspération. Plus le temps passait, plus Shikamaru arrivait à deviner ses pensées. Heureusement pour le jeune Uchiwa, personne ne savait qui occupait nuit et jour ses pensées. Qui l'obsédait au point qu'il n'en dorme plus. C'aurait été le scoop du siècle : Sasuke Uchiwa amoureux… Parce qu'il était amoureux, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais ! La seule fois où il avait laissé échapper un mot d'amour pour elle, c'était dans son sommeil. Pendant des semaines, on le lui avait rabâché aux oreilles et il trouvait ça pesant. Il était humain après tout ! Ce qui impliquait que parfois, il tombait amoureux !

-Plutôt mourir que de l'avouer, lança Sasuke pour lui-même.

-Quoi ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries toi ?

-Euh, rien. Bon, ce n'est pas que tu m'emmerdes, Shikamaru, mais on doit y aller. On a une affaire urgente à régler.

Sasuke fuit en entraînant Sakura par la main. Il avait horreur de laisser filtrer quelque chose de ses sentiments et c'était ce qu'il venait de faire, comme un abruti. Et le problème, c'était que Shikamaru était très perspicace. La preuve, il souriait bizarrement à Uchiwa qui courait presque pour échapper à ce regard inquisiteur.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Tsunade, elle, s'arrachait encore et toujours les cheveux. Depuis un an qu'elle travaillait nuit et jour à contrer l'A2DJ, elle n'avait pas arrêté l'ombre d'un orteil de pied gauche d'un dealer et elle était inquiète. Encore plus qu'auparavant car un ANBU digne de confiance était venu la trouver pour lui annoncer une nouvelle très dure à encaisser.

-Vous êtes sûrs ?

-Malheureusement oui.

-Mais… C'est vraiment l'A2DJ ? Ca ne fait aucun doute ?

-Non, aucun.

-Et merde. Bon, je ne veux pas que la nouvelle s'ébruite. Si on apprend que même eux ne sont pas à l'abri, alors là, on est fichu.

-Bien, Hokage-sama.

-Faîtes appeler Jiraiya.

Une ombre passa derrière Tsunade et regarda un peu dans son décolleté au passage.

-Je suis là.

L'ermite pervers mangea le mur, tandis que l'ANBU en profitait pour sortir sans demander son reste. Après l'annonce d'une mauvaise nouvelle, Godaime adorait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un et le représentant de l'élite de Konoha n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en faire les frais. Il remercia mentalement Jiraiya d'être arrivé à ce moment-là.

-Aïeuh ! Mais arrête d'être violente ! Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

-On a retrouvé deux genins morts ce matin. Un qui était porté disparu depuis une semaine et l'autre qui est mort dans son sommeil. A2DJ. Ce fléau veut ma peau ! Jiraiya, as-tu des informations sur ça ?

-Non, je suis navré mais personne ne semble connaître cette drogue… Ni vu, ni connu. Les gens ont peur. Ne t'attaques pas à ce dossier, il y a sûrement des gens haut placés derrière cette manigance. Et il serait stupide de te retrouver avec je ne sais quelle sorte d'assassins aux trousses.

-Mais alors que dois-je faire ? Laisser mourir mon village et mes ninjas sans réagir ?

-Bon d'accord. Je vais aller plus en profondeur encore, mais je ne te promets rien…

-Merci Jiraiya, lança-t-elle pendant qu'il partait par la porte, mais n'espère aucune récompense en nature !

-J'ai perdu toutes mes illusions te concernant, dit-il avant de disparaître.

Tsunade se replongea dans ses dossiers et ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle était connue pour avoir de grandes connaissances en médecine et pourtant, elle était incapable d'établir le moindre antidote de cette drogue. Mais pour cela, il faudrait pouvoir en connaître les composants mais elle se dégradait dès qu'elle entrait en contact avec du chakra.

-Putain ! Ca m'énerve !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Shizune, sa fidèle assistante. Tsunade esquissa un sourire fatigué.

-Oui, Shizune, tu m'apportes mon saké ?

-Non. Le courrier important.

-Bah, ce n'est pas bien grave, ça fera l'affaire. Je dois me détendre. Tu peux disposer.

Shizune repartit laissant le cinquième Hokage ouvrir le courrier. Il y avait beaucoup de pub et le nouveau Bingo Book, remis à jour en fonction des criminels assassinés au cours des deux dernières années et des nouvelles têtes sur le marché du crime.

-Le métier de Hokage est bien rude, n'est-ce pas Tsunade ?

Elle sursauta vivement et se tourna vers la personne qui parlait. Il s'agissait d'une personne emmitouflée sous une cape dont le visage était dissimulé par l'ombre. La voix semblait calme, posée et vide de sentiment. Cela inquiéta quelque peu Tsunade. Une personne dont on ne peut distinguer les sentiments est dangereuse. L'ombre avança dans le bureau et en examina chaque recoin, arrêtant négligemment le kunai lancé par Tsunade.

_« Il est rapide le bougre. Et puissant ! Il a détecté mon mouvement sans me regarder et en étant concentré sur mon armoire… »_ Pensa le cinquième.

-Qui es-tu ?

La silhouette capuchonnée eut un vague sourire qu'elle ne tenta même pas de dissimuler. A quoi bon ? Ce sourire était dénué d'âme. Il était vide. Seul un ninja confirmé à l'extrême était capable de ce genre de sourire.

-C'est vrai, ça fait longtemps. Mais de là à m'oublier… Je suis vexé… Le village n'a pas beaucoup changé en cinq ans. Il me paraît plus prospère. Et encore, c'était déjà le cas. La guerre ne l'a pas trop affaibli, vous m'en voyez… indifférent en réalité.

-Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter. Qui es-tu ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Tsunade détourna le regard quelques secondes à peine du visage de l'inconnu, qui en profita pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Tsunade regarda l'emplacement où se tenait le visiteur dix secondes auparavant et porta son attention sur le chuunin venu lui parler.

-Oui ? C'est pour quoi ?

-Les Sagoa voudraient vous parler de leur fille.

-Bien, faîtes-les entrer.

Un couple bien assorti entra dans le bureau et s'installa sur les chaises. Leur fille, qui se trouvait être Neika resta debout, à la grande surprise de Tsunade.

-Eh bien, Neika, tu ne t'assois pas ?

-Non, Hokage-sama, je ne compte pas rester, je dois rejoindre l'équipe. Mes parents veulent vous parler en privé, je n'ai fait que les accompagner.

-Bien. Tu peux disposer, ton équipe doit être chez les Kamijyo.

-Ai, Hokage-sama.

Neika fit une bise à son père puis à sa mère et elle quitta la pièce. Les parents échangèrent un regard et la femme soupira.

-Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose Tsunade.

-Oui, il le faut, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? Tu ne compte pas reculer ?

-Non, Tasuki, je ne compte pas reculer.

-Expliquez-vous, bon sang, supplia Tsunade.

-Il y a quatre ans, ce n'était pas la première fois que je mettais les pieds à Konoha, contrairement à ce que je vous ai fait croire. Je suis venue il y a longtemps et j'ai eu une liaison avec un homme. Je suis tombée enceinte de lui… J'étais déjà mariée à Tasuki. J'ai accouché de mon enfant ici et je ne l'ai jamais revu…

-Vous voudriez savoir ce qu'il advient de lui ?

-Oui mais…

La jeune femme blonde soupira. Elle avait peur. Son enfant était-il vivant ? Le laisser dans un village ninja n'avait pas été prudent, il était sans doute devenu shinobi. Peut-être était-il mort, peut-être était-il encore en vie. Miaka redoutait la réponse de l'Hokage. Elle laissa passer une minute avant de reprendre.

-Je veux juste que vous me disiez s'il est en vie. Après, je repartirai, sans même le revoir. Je ne veux pas souffrir en laissant mes deux enfants ici. Ca m'a fait mal de perdre le premier. Il y a quatre ans, Neika me dit qu'elle rêve de devenir ninja, j'ai cru que j'allais défaillir…

-Je comprends. Mon petit frère… Qu'importe, se coupa Tsunade, qui est cet enfant ?

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Neika marchait rageusement dans les rues de Konoha à la recherche de la demeure des Kamijyo. Elle n'en pouvait plus de Sasuke Uchiwa ! Môssieur je-suis-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde-parce-que-je-suis-né-avec-une-bloodline-surpuissante lui tapait cruellement sur le système. Il la fuyait, il la rabaissait et elle, comme une idiote, elle était amoureuse de lui ! Rien que pour ça, elle le haïssait plus que toute autre personne. Bien sûr, il ignorait le faible de sa jeune coéquipière et celle-ci se demandait si Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas… homosexuel. Non pas qu'elle ait un problème avec les gays, mais en ce qui concernait Sasuke, si cela se révélait être exact, elle pourrait faire une croix sur son premier amour. Enfin… Là n'était pas sa principale préoccupation : elle voulait tellement qu'il l'accepte, qu'il la tolère et lui, en échange, il ne lui offrait que regards exaspérés et commentaires désobligeants comme par exemple…

-hé Baka ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

Voilà… exactement comme ça. C'était très réaliste ! Neika se retourna et réalisa que la voix n'avait pas été un effet de son imagination mais que Uchiwa lui adressait bel et bien la parole.

-Ne m'appelle pas Baka, espèce de baka ! Je vous cherchais, voilà tout !

-Tu n'étais pas avec tes parents ?

-Si, mais ils devaient parler avec Tsunade-sama seuls à seuls. Sans moi. A croire que je suis une gamine qui ne peut rien entendre.

-S'ils pensent ça…

Le cœur de Neika fit presque un bond dans sa poitrine, Sasuke s'apprêtait-il à prendre sa défense ?

-S'ils pensent ça, ils ont raison ! Tu n'es qu'une gamine.

-Sasuke Uchiwa, je te hais !

La jeune fille lui tourna le dos pour masquer ses yeux embués de larmes.

_« Mais putain de merde, qu'ai-je fait pour qu'il me déteste autant ? »_ ragea-t-elle intérieurement, les épaules secouées par des sanglots muets.

-Neika ?

-…

-Neika, tu pleures ?

-Non, je suis en train de gratter mes trois pieds avec un kunai ! Laisse-moi tranquille Sasuke-teme !

Elle partit en courant ne cherchant même plus à dissimuler ses larmes. Elle alla jusqu'à la rivière la plus proche, bien décidée à profiter de son jour de congé pour se lamenter sur elle-même.

_« Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas montrer juste une once d'amitié pour moi ? J'arriverai à m'en contenter plus que largement ! Je veux juste qu'il me reconnaisse telle que je suis : une jeune fille qui mérite l'amitié ! J'en ai marre qu'on me compare à Naruto ! Je ne suis pas lui, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce garçon, je ne le connais même pas ! Mais bordel de merde, pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde veuille me rappeler à quel point je lui ressemble physiquement, moralement, me dire que j'ai le même putain de rêve, la même fougue, le même entêtement ! Je n'en peux plus ! »_

-A quoi tu penses, fillette ?

-Je ne suis pas une fillette, j'ai dix-huit ans ! Et ça ne te regarde pas, inconnu !

Elle se tourna vers la voix et tomba nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux bleus. Comme les siens. La personne se dissimulait sous une capuche et on ne distinguait que les deux mers d'azur. Le garçon qui cachait dessous –parce qu'en ne pas douter, c'était un garçon- devait mesurer 1m77, pour environ 70 kilos, finement musclé, sans doute un ninja.

-Je ne t'agressais pas, jeune fille. Mais voir quelqu'un qui pleure et semble se lamenter sur sa vie m'a toujours donné envie de changer les choses… C'est à cause d'un garçon ?

-Oui. Je suis amoureuse de lui et il me déteste.

-J'ai connu ça.

-Comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir ?

-je l'ai oubliée… J'ai trouvé mieux ailleurs. Je sais que mon conseil n'est pas très judicieux et qu'il ne t'aidera pas beaucoup à résoudre tes problèmes… Ce garçon, même si je ne le connais pas, doit faire une grosse erreur en ne s'intéressant pas à toi.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu ne me connais même pas ! Se révolta Neika.

-Je peux deviner qui est qui… Même si je n'y parais pas, je suis plutôt doué dans ce petit jeu !

-Alors, que lis-tu en moi ? Demanda Neika, sûre que l'inconnu allait se tromper.

Il approcha son visage caché près de celui de la jeune fille, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne voit plus que ses yeux.

-Je vois… que tu es une kunoichi active, bien que récemment promue au rang de shinobi. Je vois en toi quelqu'un de déterminé, de fidèle à ses amis, je vois aussi une fille joyeuse qui dissimule en elle une vie difficile.

-Je… Je…

-Surprise ? N'oublie pas, même si je parais être insignifiant, je suis quelqu'un. Tout comme toi. On doit se ressembler tous les deux.

La silhouette se redressa et tourna le dos à Neika, qui rougissait.

-Eh bien, je te laisse, je dois continuer mon voyage. N'oublie pas, jeune fille…

-Neika, interrompit-elle, je m'appelle Neika.

-N'oublie pas Neika, si ce garçon ne te voit pas comme tu es alors il ne te mérite pas.

-Merci, étranger. Quel est ton nom ?

-Appelle-moi Nachan, répondit-il après un temps d'hésitation.

-Merci, Nachan. Au revoir et bonne chance pour ta quête.

-Comment sais-tu que je poursuis un but précis ?

-On se ressemble, sourit Neika.

Nachan ne répondit pas et il continua son chemin en direction de la route. Neika s'assit sur ses genoux et regarda son image dans l'onde de la rivière.

-Je suis quelqu'un… Merci, Nachan, même si je me doute que ce n'était pas ton vrai prénom, tu m'as bien aidée. Bon, pas le temps de se lamenter ! S'il ne veut pas me reconnaître comme je suis, tant pis pour lui ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate ! Eh mais elle est bien cette phrase ! Je vais en faire ma devise et je deviendrai Hokage malgré son absence de soutien ! Sasuke Uchiwa, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous renseigner davantage.

-Ce n'est pas grave Tsunade. Miaka ?

La mère de Neika pleurait de savoir son fils disparu lors de la guerre contre Oto. Mais elle ne pouvait passer plus de temps à pleurer, il lui fallait rentrer dans son village ou au moins quitter ce bureau. Tsunade venait de se redresser d'un air inquiet et leur intima de partir au plus vite. Sans se faire prier davantage, les Sagoa quittèrent la pièce. Tsunade sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau un kunai et se tint prête.

-**_Ca_** approche.

La silhouette pénétra de nouveau dans le bureau, reprenant l'examen de l'armoire qu'elle avait dû abandonner deux heures auparavant. L'Hokage lança discrètement le kunai que l'intrus arrêta aussi facilement que le premier.

-Je suis vexé, Tsunade. Que vous m'ayez oublié, passe encore. Mais je ne suis pas une chose.

La silhouette exécuta un geste indétectable. Un kunai vint couper une mèche des cheveux de Tsunade. (1)

-Je suis vengé maintenant.

-Mais vas-tu finalement me dire qui tu es ? Rugit la femme d'une voix tremblante.

-Eh bien, vous avez peur ? Il ne faut pas. Je ne suis presque pas votre ennemi.

-Je n'ai pas peur !

Mais, semblant vouloir la contredire, les jambes de Godaime se dérobèrent et elle tomba à genoux. Une atmosphère si agressive et sanglante entourait l'homme qu'elle se ressentait à des mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas ressenti cette impression la première fois. Puis pourquoi ce chakra lui paraissait à la fois familier et pourtant tellement étranger ? Et pour finir, bon sang mais que cherchait-il dans cette armoire ? Tsunade observa la main gauche de l'homme, qu'elle pouvait voir : Il portait une bague à l'annulaire. Une bague en or. Faisait-il partie d'Akatsuki dont on n'avait aucune nouvelles depuis tant d'année ?

-Vous n'avez pas peur ? Dit calmement l'homme, alors pourquoi votre cœur bat-il aussi fort ? Pourquoi vos mains tremblent-elles convulsivement ?

-Qui es-tu ?

-Attendez donc quelques minutes, que je finisse de chercher dans cette armoire et je vous réponds.

Un tel calme, une telle répartie, une telle aisance à fouiller dans les affaires des autres, tout ça, associé à la vitesse de l'homme, sa puissance - il l'était pour avoir si facilement caché sa présence la première fois qu'il était venu – tout ces éléments laissaient présager que cet homme était un criminel. Un criminel de haut vol, peut-être, sûrement classé S. Et ce calme, cette froideur rappelait quelqu'un à Tsunade.

-Itachi Uchiwa, c'est toi ?

-Non. Dieu merci ! Ca me ferait mal d'être lui.

-Tu le connais.

-Peut-être.

-Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

L'inconnu regarda Tsunade et sourit légèrement, toujours sans émotion. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur une chaise.

-Vous m'impressionnerez toujours, Tsunade. Même morte de peur, vous tentez de m'arracher des informations et le pire c'est que vous y parvenez. Mon Dieu que je suis nul. En tout cas, vous faîtes honneur à votre réputation : vous êtes peut-être le meilleur Hokage que Konoha n'ait jamais eu.

Tsunade se releva et s'assit à son bureau. L'aura négative de l'homme s'était dissipée. Avait-il trouvé ce qu'il cherchait ?

-Non.

La femme sursauta, il lisait dans les pensées ? Elle posa la question.

-Oh non. C'était très simple à deviner. Vous avez posé votre regard sur moi et l'avez dévié de quelques degrés au-dessus de mon épaule gauche, sans doute pour regarder l'armoire. Puis il a navigué de haut en bas, vous deviez analyser le contenu pour voir si je n'avais rien pris. Alors je vous le dit : non je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais.

-Alors pourquoi votre aura meurtrière s'est-elle apaisée ?

-La vraie question c'est : que serait-il advenu de Konoha si j'avais trouvé.

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas être Itachi ?

-Ce que je trouve remarquable chez vous, c'est cette façon de tutoyer un inconnu puis de le voussoyer quelques minutes après. Est-ce une marque de respect ?

-On ne va pas dire ça comme ça, je ne respecte pas les criminels.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'en suis un ?

-Deux choses : déjà, vous vous dissimulez sous un capuchon. Ensuite, vous vous êtes enfui la première fois, sans doute pour ne pas qu'on vous trouve.

-Vous n'êtes pas la Kunoichi de la légende pour rien.

-Allez-vous enfin répondre à ma question ? Qui êtes-vous ?

-Chose promise, chose due. J'ai finis de fouiller votre armoire, j'accepte dès lors de révéler mon identité.

L'homme porta alors la main jusqu'à sa capuche et l'enleva, révélant ainsi, en plus d'une paire d'yeux bleu azur, des cheveux blonds encadrant son visage comme une cascade et trois stries sur chaque joue.

-Naruto ?

-C'est bien moi, répondit-il très neutre.

* * *

(1) : Un tic que j'ai repris d'Akira des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, dans Samurai Deeper Kyo… Selon lui, la fierté (ou la vie) d'une femme se trouverait dans ses cheveux… 

_**A2DJ pour les nuls **(Naruto : C'est quoi ?/ Sasuke mode Petit Robert On : C'est un peu comme Windows pour les nuls, c'est un dictionnaire permettant de comprendre les termes introduits et les personnages pour les gens qui ne comprennent rien ou qui trouvent que Temi-chou s'exprime mal… Comme toi !)_

_Ninjournal_ : Un journal relatant tous les nouveaux évènements dans le monde ninja. Commun à tous les villages shinobis.

_Le démon des cinq éléments : _shinobi inconnu sévissant dans le monde shinobi en commettant des assassinats d'une sauvagerie inouïe. On ne connaît ni son village natal ni son vrai nom.

_Neika Sagoa_ : Fille de Tasuki et Miaka Sagoa, elle est ninja depuis uniquement quatre années. Elle avait treize ans quand elle a commencé son apprentissage. Elle ressemble énormément à Naruto. Elle n'est pas originaire de Konoha.

_la team 7_ : Ici, numéro de la section en charge des affaires internes de Konoha. Composée des anciens membres de la team – moins Naruto – et de Neika, elle enquête sur tous les délits commis dans le village ninja.

_A2DJ_ : Ma foi, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur l'A2DJ dans ce chapitre si ce n'est que cette appellation est le nom d'une drogue : la drogue du ninja. Elle agit sur les verrous spirituels, les ouvrant au fur et à mesure de la tolérance du drogué _(Naruto : Gneuh ?/ Sasuke mode Petit Robert On : Tolérance représente le terme signifiant le fait d'être obligé, pour un drogué, d'augmenter les doses et de réduire l'espace entre les prises d'une quelconque substance)_

_Tasuki et Miake Sagoa_ : Parents de Neika.


	3. Chapitre 2

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Neika a rencontré un jeune homme, Nachan, qui lui a signifié qu'elle était quelqu'un. Nachan se trouve être Naruto, disparu cinq ans plus tôt. Il est extrêmement froid.

µµµ///µµµ///µµµ

Réponse aux reviews :

_ero senin : Voilà la suite demandée ! Contente que ça te plaise_

_inari : Eh bien... Tu verras par la suite, mais merci de tes encouragements !_

_Tookuni : Aaaaah, ça fait plaisir d'avoir un fan fervent ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu t'apercevras vite que Naruto... Non, je dis rien ! au fait, t'as raison, Sasuke il est à Naruto et vice-versa... Sauf quand j'en décide autrement... Comme dirait mon prof de SVT je suis DIEU ! (désolée délire égocentrique... XD)_

_ValouX : Eh bien... Tu verras par la suite... Mais SASU/NARU POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _

_Lulu342 : C'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensemble, mais je ne veux pas dire le couple de la fin ! Sinon, c'est plus drôle !_

Notes : Toujours un grand merci à ma lectrice bêta.

_Pensées en italiques._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Méthodes de travail.

Neika marchait dans les rues de Konoha, très concentrée. Elle recherchait la maison d'Ikeda Kamijyo, le père du jeune garçon s'étant fait agresser. Elle regarda sur sa droite et évita de justesse une petite pile de trois ans qui courait en tous sens, hurlant que, non, elle ne voulait pas. Cette brunette n'était autre que Menô Hyuuga. Elle était la petite dernière de ce clan mythique et faisait énormément souffrir sa mère, notamment en échappant à sa surveillance.

-Menô ! Reviens immédiatement ! Tu n'as pas le choix !

- Je ne veux pas !

-Ton père va se fâcher !

-M'en moque ! Je ne veux pas m'entraîner ! Mes copains ils n'ont pas un entraînement !

-Menô, je t'en supplie écoute-moi un peu ! Tes amis ne sont pas les héritiers de notre clan ! Reviens ici !

Neika sourit à cette vision, cette petite était vraiment pénible mais trop mignonne. Et le père était plutôt sexy !

Elle trouva rapidement la maison où l'enquête se déroulait et elle fit une entrée fracassante.

-Voici l'héroïne qui va sauver la situation ! J'ai nommé Neika Sagoa !

-Où étais-tu ? Grogna Sasuke.

-Tu étais inquiet ? S'enquit la blonde

-Crétine, t'es dans mon équipe c'est normal que je sois inquiet. A l'avenir essaie de ne pas trop t'éloigner de moi durant les heures de services ou sinon tu risques… Tu m'écoutes ?

Neika s'était déjà détournée de son coéquipier pour s'intéresser de plus près à l'affaire, faisant la sourde oreille face aux conseils de son patron.

Sakura, Sasuke et Neika se séparèrent dans la maison du jeune Kamijyo. Sakura interrogeait ce dernier, Neika s'inquiétait de l'avis des parents et Sasuke cherchait des traces du jutsu. Avec le niveau qu'il avait, le jeune Uchiwa aurait pu facilement entrer chez les ANBU mais il s'y était refusé. Il avait préféré faire renaître la fierté de son clan : la police.

Le brun tourna son regard vers Neika, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis près d'une demi-heure, même pas pour l'insulter. C'était étrange. Son regard rencontra l'azur des yeux de la jeune fille. Elle ne réagit pas, elle semblait complètement ailleurs.

Neika réfléchissait, réfléchissait et réfléchissait encore. Elle n'en voyait plus rien autour d'elle. Depuis qu'elle était retournée travailler, elle n'avait cessé de penser à ce jeune homme : Nachan. Pourquoi ? Il l'obsédait. Elle ne pensait qu'à cette voix adolescente pour ce corps d'adulte, ses deux perles bleues et ses mots, surtout les mots. Ils résonnaient en elle et lui avait redonné confiance en elle. Peu lui importait qui était cette personne, mais elle voulait absolument le revoir. Aurait-elle eu le coup de foudre involontaire ? Depuis quelques minutes, Uchiwa la fixait et elle faisait semblant de ne rien voir : elle était même insensible à ses deux puits d'obscurité fixés sur elle.

-Nachan, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

-De quoi parlez-vous jeune fille ? Vous semblez ailleurs… Reprocha le père Kamijyo.

-Oh, navrée. Reprenons. Vous êtes partis tous les deux travailler, laissant votre fils dormir parce qu'il n'avait pas de mission aujourd'hui. Lorsque vous êtes revenus, vous avez trouvé votre enfant allongé par terre, sans connaissance et la maison sens dessus dessous.

-C'est bien ça, confirma la mère, j'ai eu très peur. Je me suis précipitée sur mon fils, pour vérifier qu'il était en vie. Vous savez à cause de l'A2DJ, on n'est jamais trop prudents.

-J'en conviens, madame. Ensuite que s'est-il passé ?

Neika était très professionnelle et c'était en partie pour ça que Sasuke était amoureux d'elle ! Elle savait laisser ses soucis aux vestiaires. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas juste pour ça, c'est une qualité qui la différenciait de Naruto d'une façon plus qu'évidente. Même si en dehors du travail Neika se révélait peu fiable, dans son métier, elle excellait. Mais Sasuke était avare de compliments et n'osait trop lui en faire de peur de se révéler. Il se pencha, l'attention attirée par un objet sur le sol. C'était une gélule. Il regarda le jeune homme que Sakura soignait et interrogeait mine de rien. Il fit un signe à sa coéquipière qui s'approcha.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose Sasuke ?

Depuis longtemps, maintenant, Sakura avait cessé de courir après le descendant des Uchiwa. Il s'en trouvait grandement soulagé et Neika aussi : une rivale de moins à évincer.

-Oui, c'est une gélule. Je pense à l'A2DJ. Mettons-la sous scellés et apportons-la à Tsunade-sama pour qu'elle l'analyse.

-Bien, je m'en charge.

Sakura tourna le dos à Sasuke et après avoir scellé le cachet, elle le rangea dans une boîte prévue pour la récolte des indices. Elle aimait les choses bien faîtes. Trop, selon Neika et suffisamment pour que la plus jeune prenne exemple, selon le chef.

-Neika ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas entendu, mais elle ne voulait plus entendre son prénom dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que Nachan. Il faut vraiment être stupide pour tomber amoureuse d'une voix et d'une phrase. Mais il avait dit qu'elle était quelqu'un. Pas qu'elle était Naruto, mais quelqu'un. C'était vague cette notion, mais elle la remplissait de joie car on ne l'identifiait à personne. Neika ne se leurrait pas : si tout le monde la surprotégeait ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était elle, mais parce qu'elle était le sosie de Naruto. Elle finissait par haïr Naruto même si elle ne le connaissait pas !

_« C'est franchement pénible de se dire que personne, absolument personne, n'a réellement besoin de moi, moi en tant qu'être humain et pas en tant que copie d'un autre »_ pensa la jeune fille avant de soupirer longuement.

-NEIKA !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Tu es désagréable ! Ca fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle pour que tu viennes m'aider.

-Débrouille-toi tout seul, le génie, moi je suis occupée !

-A quoi ?

-A recueillir le témoignage de monsieur et madame Kamijyo. Si tu n'es pas content de mon travail, vire-moi et embauche le clone de Sakura !

-Hé ! Ne me mêle pas à tes problèmes avec Sasuke, tu veux ? Cracha celle-ci.

-Tu ressembles vraiment trop à Naruto !

Ce fut la remarque de trop pour Neika. Elle attrapa Sasuke par le bras et le traîna dehors avant de sortir deux kunais.

-Toi et moi, on va régler ça ici !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Neika ?

-Rien Sakura, mêle-toi de tes petits problèmes et oublie que les autres en ont !

Neika se jeta sur Sasuke qui l'envoya au tapis en un rien de temps.

-Tu es comme lui, aussi impatiente et aussi maladroite.

-TAIS-TOI ! J'en ai marre ! Plus que marre ! Nachan avait raison !

Sasuke et Sakura se regardèrent furtivement et le brun abaissa les kunais qu'il avait pris des mains de Neika. Une ombre de tristesse passa dans le regard de la jeune fille lui faisant face. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux mais ne coulèrent pas, comme si elles étaient retenues par une force inconnue.

-Qui est Nachan ? Demanda timidement Sakura.

Neika fit volte face vers elle. Elle toisa la kunoichi aux cheveux roses, avant de répondre sous l'œil effaré de la famille Kamijyo, sortie pour stopper les jeune gens au cas où ça dégénèrerait.

-Il est… Tout votre inverse. A tous. Il a vu autre chose en moi que Naruto. Il m'a vue moi et uniquement moi. Je me fiche qu'il ne connaisse pas Naruto, je me fiche de savoir qui il est en réalité. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lui, il me considère comme une personne à part entière et pas comme un clone féminin de votre cher Naruto.

-Tu as une description de ce Nachan ?

-Aucune de précise à te donner Uchiwa. Et si t'es pas content, bah ça sera pareil parce que je suis peut-être sous tes ordres au boulot, mais ma vie personnelle je la gère comme je veux ! De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Il n'y a que Naruto qui compte pour toi ! A croire que tu es amoureux de lui !

Sasuke piqua un fard. Finalement elle ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à Naruto : lui n'avait jamais rien vu des sentiments que nourrissait le brun à son égard. Neika s'aperçut des couleurs qu'avait prises son patron. Elle tourna rapidement les talons et s'en alla…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Tsunade resta sur sa chaise quelques secondes, le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Devant elle se tenait Naruto Uzumaki, disparu cinq ans auparavant. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle le serra à l'étouffer et pleura doucement. Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots et elle espérait que Naruto tenterait de les étouffer mais il ne fit rien. Il resta indifférent, les bras le long de son corps, comme si cette étreinte de retrouvailles le laissait insensible. Quelques secondes après le début de cette étreinte, il la repoussa fermement et la força à s'asseoir. Elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur et mit sur le compte de l'émotion à revenir dans son village. Elle le regarda et constata qu'il avait changé. Le Kitsune avait perdu ses joues enfantines et son faux sourire de cinquante mètres. Tsunade s'en sentit un peu perturbée. Sans tenir compte des avertissements que lui adressait son subconscient, elle débuta une conversation.

-Alors comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu beau ! Oh lala, j'aurais quelques années de moins… Le sujet n'est pas là ! Tu veux que je te donne des nouvelles des autres ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Je vais conclure que c'est oui ! Ici, beaucoup de choses ont changées. Notamment notre façon de choisir nos ninjas à l'entrée de l'Académie. Notre test est beaucoup plus pointu ! Ensuite, Nous avons enfin récupéré notre police intérieure ! Bon, elle n'est pas trop surchargée de travail, enfin beaucoup moins qu'au début ! Ensuite, Hinata et Ino sont devenues infirmières à plein temps à l'hôpital… Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont changé les deux ! Iruka a pris sa retraite ce matin, il a assez à faire avec sa nouvelle recrue, qu'il a sous sa charge. Oh lala, qu'elle est pénible d'ailleurs ! Du coup, Shikamaru l'a remplacé. Il commençait à en avoir marre du terrain, il ne pouvait pas assez se consacrer à… Oui, il s'est marié ! Shikamaru, marié ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Surtout qui aurait cru qu'il aurait un succès fou avec les femmes en vieillissant ! Ensuite, Sakura… Elle travaille à la police de Konoha avec…

-Tsunade, ça m'est égal. Je m'en fous, je ne suis pas là pour ces futilités que sont mes anciens camarades de la Feuille.

La réponse de Naruto, lancée avec tant de froideur et de neutralité coupa d'un trait net l'Hokage dans sa tirade. Elle dévisagea Naruto et recommença à avoir peur. Une nouvelle fois, elle sentait émaner de lui une aura meurtrière inquiétante. Il la faisait trembler comme une feuille.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? Que cherchais-tu dans mon armoire ?

-Vous savez, Tsunade, l'essentiel c'est que je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Tant mieux… pour Konoha.

-Je comprends mieux ce qui t'as fait dire que tu n'étais pas Itachi Uchiwa et que tu ne voulais pas être lui. Après tout, c'est lui qui a massacré le clan Uchiwa. Désolée de t'avoir comparé à un assassin, surtout à celui qui a massacré la famille de ton meilleur ami.

-Si ça vous plaît de croire ça.

-Pardon ?

-…

Tsunade fit une nouvelle fois taire cette forte impression que Naruto ne dégageait plus rien de positif. Il ressemblait énormément à Itachi Uchiwa de par cette froideur et ce regard dénué de sentiment. Il ressemblait aussi au petit frère avec son assurance à toute épreuve. Le petit blond maladroit et bruyant était bel et bien mort il y a cinq ans mais la kunoichi ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Deux élèves de l'Académie Ninja marchaient en ville et discutaient tranquillement. Le visage du garçon semblait déformé par l'inquiétude et la fille paraissait extrêmement sereine à côté de son ami.

-Mais comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme, Otsû ? L'examen c'est dans une semaine ! Ca va porter sur le clonage associé à la métamorphose ! Il faut beaucoup de chakra pour ça ! Comment tu fais ?

Otsû eut un air mystérieux sur le visage et fit un grand sourire, s'avança un peu et se tourna pour faire face à son ami, tout en marchant à reculons.

-Je ne te dirais pas ! Je suis juste confiante !

-Mais pourquoi ? Il paraît que cela fait des années que ça n'a pas été aussi dur !

-Je m'en fous, moi ! J'ai trouvé un système pour augmenter mon chakra !

Takezô regarda Otsû d'un air intéressé. Si ça marchait pour elle, pourquoi pas pour le jeune garçon après tout ? Il attrapa les mains de la jeune fille qu'il serra contre son propre cœur.

-C'est quoi ton truc miraculeux ?

-Je ne te dirais pas !

-S'il te plaît ! Je jure sur mon cœur que je ne dirais rien à personne !

Otsû sembla hésiter. C'était censé être un secret entre elle et l'autre. En même temps, avoir un ami de plus, ça ne serait pas trop mal pour l'autre ! Elle regarda son ami avec un air de connivence.

-D'accord, mais c'est un secret ! Il ne faudra en parler à personne d'autre, sinon l'autre te tuera ! Et je ne plaisante pas !

Takezô hésita un peu en voyant l'air sérieux de son amie. Des idées contradictoires se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Si elle ne plaisantait pas, c'est que son astuce -il ne pouvait se résoudre à appeler ça de la triche- était dangereuse. Mais en même temps, il voulait tant faire plaisir à ses parents et devenir ninja. Il finit par accepter et Otsû le tira par le bras dans une ruelle où un passage connu des seuls amis de l'autre. Elle le mena directement à cette personne…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

-Alors, Naruto, que deviens-tu ? Cela faisait vraiment très longtemps que l'on ne t'avait pas vu. Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait.

-J'ai beaucoup voyagé. Ici et ailleurs. Surtout ailleurs. J'ai développé mon esprit et j'ai amélioré ma conception de la vie et de la mort. Je suis devenu un autre.

-Oui, ça j'avais remarqué. Mais comment as-tu fait pour devenir aussi puissant ?

-J'ai eu un sensei. Il m'a tout appris.

-Son nom ?

-Tashi-chan.

-Je le connais ?

-Non.

-Et que t'a-t-il appris ?

Naruto attrapa le Bingo Book, l'ouvrit à une page et le tendit à son ancien Hokage.

-Il m'a appris à faire ça. Lisez.

-« Uzumaki Naruto. Classé S. Recherché pour : Assassinats de hauts dignitaires. Technique d'assassinat : Egorgement. Dangereux. Réceptacle de Kyuubi No Yohko. Ne l'approcher qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, etc, etc… » C'est une blague n'est-ce pas Naruto ? Tu n'es pas capable de ça ?

Pour prouver le contraire, Naruto se leva sortit un kunai et se le mit sous la gorge de Tsunade.

-Vous voulez que je vous montre ? Avec le temps j'y ai pris goût.

Tsunade recommença à trembler et des larmes embuèrent ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête et se coupa légèrement avec le kunai qui la tenait en joue.

-Non…non… non… Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas toi ! Tous sauf toi !

-Tous sauf moi ? La preuve que non. Tsunade, si je suis venu ici, c'est juste pour vous prévenir de ne pas lancer vos ninjas à mes trousses. Quels qu'ils soient, je les tuerais. Même Shikamaru, même Sasuke -parce que oui, je sais qu'il est de retour- même Sakura. Je les tuerais tous.

-Tu pourrais assassiner de sang froid tous tes amis ?

-Toya Watsuki. Je le considérais comme mon ami. Je l'ai égorgé.

Un silence pesant s'installa, coupé par les sanglots étouffés de Tsunade. Où était passé le Naruto qu'elle avait connu ? Pourquoi fallait-il que la petite voix dans sa tête ait toujours raison ? Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et Naruto rangea son kunai avant de retourner s'asseoir, toujours impassible face aux larmes de son ancien Hokage.

-Fais-tu partie de l'Akatsuki ?

-L'Akatsuki ?

-Oui.

-Cette organisation est détruite. Ils étaient faibles. Ils sont morts. Tashi-chan et moi les avons tués.

-Faibles… ? Murmura Tsunade, nos meilleurs ninjas sont tous morts face à eux !

-Alors ils étaient faibles aussi. Ce n'est pas que vous m'ennuyez Tsunade mais je dois y aller. Mon compagnon m'attend.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ?

-Vous êtes pétrifiée de peur, juste par mon aura sanguinaire. Alors de là à tenter de m'attaquer –et de sortir vivante de notre affrontement-… Il ne faut pas rêver Tsunade, vous n'êtes pas de taille. A jamais, j'espère. Passez le bonjour à mes anciens amis.

Naruto se leva, enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et partit, faisant voler derrière lui la cape dont il se recouvrait les cheveux et laissant Tsunade pétrifiée, seule et en larmes, dans son bureau.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Dans une prairie, une jeune fille, de douze ans maximum, dort. Elle semble paisible et sereine, elle est calme. Si quelqu'un prenait la peine de s'approcher, il verrait quand même que son visage est tordu par la douleur. Elle baigne dans son sang. Elle est morte. Il s'agit d'Otsû, élève à l'Académie Ninja de Konoha. Elle avait douze ans. Elle est décédée des suites de l'ouverture de tous ses verrous spirituels. L'ANBU qui la retrouva se permit de verser quelques larmes, avant de porter le corps à la morgue, pour l'indentification.

Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que deux heures avant sa mort, elle était en compagnie de Takezô Mikami et que celui-ci est rentré chez lui avec une petite boîte de gélules.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Sakura et Sasuke regardèrent le dos de Neika qui courait à présent. La kunoichi rosée lança un regard de reproche à son ami et tenta de poursuivre sa coéquipière pour la réconforter et tenter de comprendre. Tenta seulement car Sasuke la retint par la manche.

-Laisse-la.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne l'apprécies peut-être pas, mais moi oui ! Elle est MON amie !

-Elle a un grand besoin de solitude. Tu as bien vu qu'elle pensait à autre chose. Concentre-toi sur l'affaire plutôt. Cette petite idiote n'est pas importante. Elle reviendra, où voudrais-tu qu'elle aille ?

Sakura lui jeta un regard écœuré. Plus le temps passait, moins elle le comprenait. Non pas qu'elle soit incollable sur les pensées de Sasuke et le fonctionnement de son esprit mais voilà, il la laissait perplexe en ce qui concernait Neika.

-Mais pourquoi tu la hais autant ?

-Je ne la hais pas. Je veux juste qu'elle comprenne.

-Quoi ? Qu'elle fait une erreur en ressemblant à Naruto ? A mon avis, elle l'a bien compris grâce à toi !

-Mais non ! Tu ne comprends rien décidément Sakura ! T'es encore pire qu'Ino !

-Tu insultes ma meilleure amie en plus ? Mais tu es un monstre insensible !

Sakura tourna les talons et s'éloigna de Sasuke à grands pas. Celui-ci soupira. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien aux femmes. Monsieur Kamijyo lui tapota sur l'épaule d'un air affligé.

-Mon dieu, elles n'ont rien compris.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, en fait si tu fais tout ça, je veux dire si tu rabaisses constamment Neika en lui disant qu'elle est bonne à rien, c'est juste parce que tu as peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur !

-Si ! Tu as peur des femmes et de l'amour. En fait, tu es amoureux de Neika Sagoa sans vouloir lui dire. Tu fais ça pour la protéger parce que tu penses que tu ne la mérites pas, à cause de ton ancienne trahison et de l'incapacité que tu as à exprimer tes sentiments.

-Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

-Sasuke, je t'ai vu grandir, dès l'âge de tes trois ans… Alors je commence à te connaître un peu !

-Je suis aussi transparent ?

Un Uchiwa qui s'inquiète de savoir si ses sentiments se voient ! La belle affaire ! Mais oui, le vieux Kamijyo avait tapé en plein dans le nœud du problème. Il se pencha vers Sasuke et ajouta sur le ton de la confidence :

-Si tu veux un conseil, Neika est comme toutes les autres filles de Konoha… Elle doit être folle de toi sans oser te le dire par peur d'être repoussée.

Le brun s'écarta du vieil homme et le regarda de haut.

-A mon avis, elle a plutôt flashé sur ce Nachan, cracha Sasuke d'un ton qui laissait paraître de la jalousie. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est le seul à la considérer comme quelqu'un à part entière !

C'est ce moment que choisit Madame Kamijyo pour intervenir, puisque son fils était hors de danger.

-Monsieur Uchiwa, essayez de la comprendre. Cela fait cinq ans qu'elle vit au village. Ses parents sont partis en la laissant seule, elle a été coupée de tous les repères de sa vie. Dès qu'elle a commencé à être à l'aise et laisser filtrer sa véritable personnalité, on n'a cessé de la comparer à Feu Naruto Uzumaki. Chaque jour que Dieu fait, elle doit supporter des remarques comme « tu es son portrait craché » ou « on dirait qu'il s'est réincarné en toi ». C'est très dur à vivre de ne pas être considéré comme ce que l'on est et d'être assimilé à quelqu'un d'autre. Prenez par exemple votre frère.

Les yeux de Sasuke brillèrent de haine, même s'il en avait moins : en reconstituant la police de Konoha, il avait en quelque sorte exécuté la moitié de sa vengeance. Mais rien que l'évocation de ce traître faisait sortir le brun de ses gonds.

-Ne vous énervez pas. Je voulais juste vous expliquer ce que doit ressentir Neika ! Quand vous étiez jeune, on vous comparait souvent à votre frère. Que ressentiez-vous ?

-Au début… De la fierté. Je lui ressemblais, je marchais sur ses traces. A la fin, ça m'a agacé : je n'étais pas son substitut ! J'étais Sasuke Uchiwa avant d'être le petit frère d'Itachi Uchiwa.

-Neika ressent la même chose, à mon avis. Elle devait être fière d'être comparée à quelqu'un que beaucoup semblaient respecter, surtout les génies de Konoha, comme vous ou encore Neji Hyuuga. Mais cela fait cinq ans qu'elle vit à Konoha avec l'ombre de Naruto Uzumaki au-dessus d'elle.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche en « o » ce qui lui donna un air profondément stupide. Il venait de comprendre. La scène de tout à l'heure n'était due qu'à sa remarque débile. Bien sûr qu'il la considérait comme un être différent de Naruto ! Elle n'était pas lui et il n'était pas elle sur bon nombre de points ! Peut-être aurait-il dû lui dire ? Il irait la trouver ce soir chez Iruka, son tuteur, pour lui expliquer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se mette dans des états pareils ! Sasuke se remit à travailler sur le problème de Masashi Kamijyo en se maudissant d'être aussi stupide qu'il y paraissait. Il venait de blesser l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

-Mini Kit, tu as été bien prétentieux face à la vieille !

-Je sais Tashi-chan. Mais c'était pour lui montrer que j'avais changé.

-Tu n'as pas pensé un traître mot de ce que tu as dit. Jamais tu ne pourrais lever la main sur eux.

-C'est bon, arrête de me rappeler ma faiblesse ! J'en ai conscience !

Tashi-chan se tourna vers Naruto, les yeux pleins d'éclairs de rage.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne considère pas ça comme une faiblesse mais comme une force. Quand cesseras-tu une fois pour toutes de faire le gamin ?

-Oh c'est bon, calme-toi… Tiens ? Mais que fait Neika, ici toute seule ? Elle pleure encore ?

-Elle te rappelle Mi…

-N'évoque pas son nom ici ! Tu sais très bien ce que ça provoque en moi !

En effet, la simple évocation de ce prénom commençait à faire sortir des queues de chakra du corps de Naruto.

-Excuse-moi. J'avais oublié que ça te faisait toujours aussi mal. Va voir Neika. Je pars à la cabane. Tu n'auras qu'à m'y rejoindre.

-Merci Tashi.

Après avoir vérifié que son capuchon était rabattu sur ses blondeurs, Naruto se dirigea vers Neika qui ne l'entendit pas arriver. Il passa sa main sur son épaule et elle sursauta.

-Neika, tout va bien ?

-Nachan ? Tu es encore dans le coin ?

-Oui, j'avais à faire dans la région. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Non, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça !

Il balaya ses doutes d'un geste de la main.

-Crois-tu que je te demanderais de me raconter si cela m'ennuyait ?

Elle ne répondit pas, soupira et leva ses yeux bleus vers Naruto.

-En fait… Cela fait quatre ans que je suis ninja de Konoha. Et accessoirement quatre ans que j'y habite. Bah comme tu t'en doute, je suis une fille. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un garçon hors du commun ! Il est mignon, intelligent, parfois drôle. Mais il est énervant ! Il se croit supérieur à tout le monde !

-Sasuke Uchiwa, chuchota Naruto, la gorge serrée.

-Tu le connais ?

-De nom. Continue.

-Ce garçon ne cesse de me rabaisser ! Il m'insulte à longueur de journée, ne me respecte pas, me considère comme une moins que rien. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas de sentiments.

-Oui, il donne cette impression à tout le monde… D'après ce que j'ai entendu sur lui.

-… Le pire, c'est qu'il ne cesse de me comparer à un mort depuis quatre ans ! Tu es comme Naruto, par ci, tu es comme Naruto par là et gnagnagni et gnagnagna. Ca m'énerve !

Naruto eut un léger mouvement de recul que Neika remarqua.

-Vas-tu enfin me dire exactement qui tu es ?

Il envisagea quelques secondes de révéler son identité mais une pensée pour son compagnon, qui lui, ne voulait pas qu'on sache sa véritable identité l'arrêta.

-Je suis juste un simple vagabond.

-A mon avis, tu es plutôt un criminel classé S qui masque son identité parce qu'il a des liens avec l'A2DJ qui fait tant de morts à Konoha !

Naruto se tourna vivement vers Neika et l'attrapa par les épaules, la serrant au point de lui faire mal.

-L'A2DJ sévit à Konoha ?

-…

-Répond !

-Hé toi ! Lâche-la !

Naruto se tourna pour tomber nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir.

-Sasuke ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Je suis venu t'aider baka. Tu as toujours besoin de mon aide.

Naruto eut un petit rire agacé et il lâcha Neika.

-Tu n'as pas changé, dis-moi.

-On se connaît ?

-Oh, ça fait mal. Déjà Tsunade qui m'oublie, maintenant toi ?

-Qui es-tu ?

-Oh… Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Je me fais connaître sous le nom de Nachan.

-Na…Chan ?

Sasuke commença, bien malgré lui, à haïr l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Et ce chakra qui lui semblait familier sans l'être ! Mais qui était donc cet inconnu qui lui avait volé le cœur de Neika ?

-Alors c'est toi qui perturbe tellement Neika qu'elle n'en travaille plus correctement ?

Neika recula petit à petit des deux hommes se faisant face, elle avait peur. Sasuke avait ses yeux de meurtrier et l'autre restait impassible. C'était peut-être ça qui effrayait le plus la jeune fille : comment pouvait-on tenir tête à un regard sharinganesque sans trembler une seule seconde ? En paraissant presque… ennuyé ?

-Humph, qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je suis le premier à lui dire des mots qu'elle n'avait jamais entendus ?

Neika fuit carrément à des dizaines de mètre. De sorte à ce qu'elle n'entende plus. C'est la honte qui lui fit agir. Nachan révèle des trucs bien personnels.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Nachan. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

-Tu es un rival.

Naruto se déplaça, les mains dans les poches, signe qu'il faisait toute confiance à son ancien meilleur ami ou alors qu'il se faisait confiance à lui-même ?

-Un…rival ? Même ça, ça n'a pas changé depuis tout ce temps ? Teme, tu n'es pas sérieux !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Seules deux personnes ont le droit, Naruto et Neika !

-Oh… excuse-moi, seigneur Uchiwa, je ne voulais point te froisser.

Naruto sourit de ce même sourire froid qui avait glacé Tsunade.

_« Pardonne-moi Tashi-chan, je vais faire une boulette mais il le faut »_

Le blond porta les mains à sa capuche et l'abaissa, laissant voler les dorures qui encadraient son visage et révélant ainsi ses yeux bleus.

-Na…ruto ?

-Oui, Teme, c'est moi… Avant même que tu ne poses les questions, je vais y répondre. Oui, c'est bien moi, non je ne suis pas en train de bouffer les pissenlits par la racine, oui ça va. Non, je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'était pas ta faute. Oui, j'ai fait des progrès depuis notre dernier affrontement et non je ne reviens pas définitivement.

Sasuke était estomaqué. Naruto avait répondu à toutes les questions qui s'étaient formées dans son esprit. Il s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers Naruto quand quelque chose attira son attention : le regard de son ami avait perdu toute sa joie de vivre. Un doute lui mordit le cœur.

-Naruto… Es-tu devenu un… criminel de classe S ?

-Oh ! Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé j'accepte de te répondre… OUI. J'ai quoi…pff, une dizaine de meurtres à mon actif. J'en suis assez fier d'ailleurs ! Le premier, en utilisant Kyuubi, les autres sans ! Merci Tashi-chan ! Tu es le meilleur des sensei même si ça me fait mal de le reconnaître !

Sasuke toisa quelques secondes Naruto avant d'esquisser un sourire. Le blond interrogea du regard son meilleur ami, un peu vexé de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

-Ca me rassure, ta réponse. J'avais une mauvaise impression, qui me chuchotait que tu étais un criminel.

-Tu avais raison, Sasuke, affirma Sakura qui courait vers eux, tu avais raison, c'est bel et bien un criminel. Vérifie par toi-même !

Elle lui lança le Bingo Book qu'elle venait de récupérer chez son sensei, Tsunade. Le brun feuilleta les pages et tomba en arrêt devant la photo de Naruto.

-Classé S… Assassinats… Hauts dignitaires… Egorgement… Dangereux… Bon, eh bien, il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire alors… Naruto Uzumaki, je vous déclare en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de plusieurs hauts dignitaires du monde ninja et pour intrusion illégale sur le sol de Konoha, comme il est dit dans la circulaire B68 « personne ne peut pénétrer le territoire du village caché de Konoha sans laissez-passer ». Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous plier à l'autorité de la police de Konoha et de ne pas vous débattre, ou vous encourrez de graves dommages physiques et psychiques.

-Oh, Sasuke, tu n'es quand même pas sérieux ? Tu n'envisages tout de même pas de m'affronter ?

-Un raté reste un raté. Et c'est ce que tu es, je suis sûr que l'écart entre nous n'a pas changé.

Naruto sembla faire un arrêt sur image et son visage changea d'expression. Il passa de serein à concentré. Le blond sortit un parchemin d'une poche de sa capuche et exécuta rapidement quelques signes. Un sabre japonais apparut.

-Tiens ? Tu combats au sabre maintenant ?

-Oui. Laisse-moi te présenter 'Full Moon' mon sabre… Quand tu seras mort, ne viens pas te plaindre que tu m'as sous-estimé, une fois de trop. Je ne n'aurais pas la faiblesse que tu as eue, je te tuerai sans hésiter une seule seconde.

-Tu tuerais l'un de tes amis ? Chuchota, terrorisée, Sakura.

-Combien de fois allez-vous me poser la question ? Je ne suis plus le gamin stupide que vous avez connu. Eloigne-toi, Sakura, je ne voudrais pas te blesser accidentellement.

-Tu te préoccupes de moi ? Alors que tu n'hésiterais pas à assassiner de sang froid Sasuke ?

-Tu n'as rien à voir avec l'affront qu'il vient de me faire ! Je vais lui faire subir ma technique d'assassinat silencieuse : Mitsuki.

-Tu te bats avec un sabre nommé Full Moon, ta technique s'appelle Mitsuki… T'es obsédé par la pleine lune ? C'est rid…humph !

Quelqu'un venait de poser sa main sur la bouche de Sasuke pour le faire taire. Naruto leva les yeux et soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui ? Il ne pouvait pas se mêler de ses affaires ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Neika qui s'était approchée voyant que ça tournait mal.

-Je suis…

* * *

**_A2DJ pour les nuls :_**

Otsû : Elève de l'Académie Ninja souhaitant tricher pour réussir son examen de fin d'année de l'Académie Ninja. Victime de l'A2DJ

Tashi-chan : Personnage étrange dont on ignore l'identité véritable. On sait de lui qu'il fut le sensei de Naruto et qu'il lui tient compagnie.

Toya Watsuki : Ami de Naruto durant son absence. Circonstances de la mort : assassiné par Uzumaki Naruto. Pourquoi ? Bonne question !

Akatsuki : bon, celle-là, je ne pense pas qu'il soit très utile de la présenter mais je tiens juste à préciser que, oui, elle est détruite ! Désolée pour les fans…

Full Moon : Signifie « pleine lune » en anglais. Nom du sabre de Naruto. Nom emprunté au shôjo 'Full Moon'.

Mitsuki : Signifie également « pleine lune » mais en japonais. Nom de la technique de meurtre au sabre de Naruto. Nommé ainsi non seulement en référence à l'héroïne du manga Full Moon (qui s'appelle Mitsuki) mais aussi en référence au Mizuchi de Kyo, dans Samurai Deeper Kyo.

A2DJ : Rien de plus que la dernière fois, si ce n'est que Naruto semble avoir une dent –que dis-je une dent, toute sa mâchoire ! – contre cette drogue.


	4. Chapitre 3

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Naruto est de retour et Sasuke et lui sont à deux doigts de se battre. Quelqu'un intervient et arrête Sasuke en plein milieu d'une phrase... Qui est-ce ?

µµµµ::::µµµµ::::

Réponse aux reviews : Merci à tous ! Et joyeuses fêtes ! En cadeau de Noël, voici le chapitre 3 !!!

Et toujours merci à ma lectrice bêta !

* * *

**_Chapitre trois : Le démon des cinq éléments._**

-Pardon ?

L'ermite et le sensei pervers étaient réunis dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Ils venaient d'être convoqués de toute urgence.

-Vous plaisantez Hokage-sama ! Vous ne pouvez que plaisanter…

-Malheureusement non. Je vous assure que Naruto est revenu et qu'il a beaucoup changé et pas en bien. C'est triste à dire mais… Naruto Uzumaki, jeune garçon émotif, drôle et gamin, est mort. Il ne reste de lui que la froideur, l'insensibilité et la puissance.

-Il a réussi à maîtriser le chakra de Kyuubi ?

-C'était le sien. C'est cela qui me fait peur.

Kakashi frappa du poing sur le bureau et releva son bandeau frontal qui cachait son sharingan. Il pensait être en mesure d'arrêter son ancien élève en le ramenant à la raison. Il regarda par la fenêtre et constata que le ciel se couvrait de nuages noirs.

_« Je suis d'accord avec vous, Dieu, c'est triste de voir un jeune homme aussi prometteur devenir aussi crétin. Criminel classé S, vous m'auriez dit ça il y a quelques années, je ne l'aurais pas cru »_

-Je vais partir à sa recherche et tenter de le faire revenir à la raison.

-J'ai déjà envoyé Sakura prévenir Neika et Sasuke. Il ne faut surtout pas que Neika s'approche de lui !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Tout simplement parce que…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

-Pffff galèèèèère… Bonjour, messieurs et mesdemoiselles, je suis votre nouveau professeur qui remplacera Iruka-sensei, parti à la retraite.

-C'est vrai qu'il commençait à se faire vieux, l'ancien !

-S'il te plaît jeune fille, un peu de respect !

-C'est comme vous, en fait, _Shika-sensei_ ! Vous êtes croulant, et vous n'avez pas du tout l'air fort !

Shikamaru soupira : c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas voulu devenir professeur. Il était sûr de tomber sur un élève très chiant qui allait lui pourrir son autorité. Il choisit de faire une petite démonstration. Il passa très rapidement derrière la jeune fille détacha son collier et revint à sa place en quelques secondes.

-Je ne suis pas fort, tu dis ? Alors… Explique-moi où est passé ton collier.

La petite fille porta sa main à son cou et poussa un cri en constatant que le collier que son père lui avait offert avait disparu.

-Oh ! Mas où est-il ?

-Dans ma main. J'ai été capitaine d'une unité d'ANBU, Nina. Alors, cesse de me prendre pour un faible parce que je suis un feignant. Le jour où tu me dépasseras - ce qui arrivera - là, tu pourras me traiter de faible. Mais avant, il va falloir bosser dur.

Le brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle de classe s'apaisa. Le nouveau professeur des aspirants shinobis avait réussi à mâter la forte tête de la classe qui le regardait à présent avec respect.

-Maintenant, assieds-toi et écoute attentivement mon cours, j'en suis passé par là aussi. Donc, avec le professeur Iruka, vous vous en étiez arrêtés à la technique de réplication il me semble. Key, une démonstration ?

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

-Je suis…

-oui ?

-Quelqu'un qui arrive à temps pour t'empêcher de faire une grosse connerie. Tu ne connais pas Nachan.

-C'est mon meilleur ami ! Alors, si, je le connais !

-Non, Sasuke. Tu ne connais pas le nouveau Nachan. Il est très susceptible, surtout en ce qui concerne les noms de son sabre et de sa technique de meurtre.

-Pardon ?

-Demande aux dernières personnes qui lui ont fait la moindre réflexion… Oups ! Ca ne risque pas, ils sont morts dans d'atroces souffrances. Je te conseille, Sasuke, de ne pas le provoquer.

-Qui es-tu ?

Le nouvel arrivant regarda le jeune Uchiwa de ses yeux noirs et soupira. Décidément, il était trop curieux, celui-là. Ses questions étaient gênantes. Tashi-chan soupira à nouveau, lui qui voulait passer inaperçu…

-Tu es trop curieux. Si je te le disais, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te tuer. Ce serait stupide de faire disparaître le sharingan, tu ne crois pas ?

Sasuke repoussa l'homme de toutes ses forces. Comme il ne s'y attendait pas, il alla voler une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Composant quelques signes et activant sa faculté héréditaire, Sasuke commença à s'élancer sur Naruto pour l'arrêter avec le chidori. Il commença à prendre de la vitesse et arrivé à quelques mètres de sa victime, il dut se dévier. En effet Neika s'était placée devant Naruto pour le protéger.

-Non ! Ne le tue pas !

-Nei…ka ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me protèges-tu ?

Neika sembla comme reprendre ses esprits. Elle regarda Nachan et sourit faiblement. Leur ressemblance était vraiment flagrante mais on constatait aussi leurs différences à cet instant : Neika avait une flamme vive qui brûlait au fond de ses yeux, que Naruto n'avait pas, ou plus. La jeune femme semblait plus nerveuse que Naruto, ce qui faisait ressortir leur différence d'âge et de vécu. En cette minute, Naruto semblait avoir bien plus que vingt et un ans.

-Je n'en sais rien. Mon corps a agi tout seul. Je ne pourrais dire si je t'ai protégé parce que tu me considères comme ce que je suis ou si c'est parce que mon subconscient a décidé de te préserver, pour une raison obscure et qui m'échappe. J'ai pourtant toutes les raisons de te détester : si j'ai bien compris, tu es celui qui me fait de l'ombre ! Mais non, je ne peux pas te laisser mourir. Cette idée déchire mon cœur et le pourquoi m'échappe totalement.

La jeune fille leva la main et caressa la joue de Naruto qui frémit légèrement sous ce contact sous le regard effaré de Tashi-chan, Sasuke et Sakura. Tashi-chan était persuadé que ça allait mal finir : Neika ressemblait trop à Mitsuki et ça rappelait à son compagnon blond trop de souvenirs douloureux. Sakura, elle, était surprise que Sasuke ait écouté Neika et qu'il se soit dévié. Elle était persuadée qu'il la détestait ! Le brun, lui, bouillonnait de jalousie. Il ne savait pas trop s'il était jaloux de Naruto ou de Neika mais il était fou de douleur de les voir se regarder de cette façon.

-Tu sais, Neika, tu n'aurais pas dû. Il ne m'aurait pas tué.

-Si, il l'aurait fait ! Et je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Je…t'aime…

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, surpris de la réplique de la jeune fille. Il attrapa la main qui était sur sa joue et l'enleva. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux or de Neika, passa sur son cou et sans crier gare, il l'enlaça. La kunoichi lui rendit son étreinte, fermant les yeux sous ce doux contact. On entendit un bruit de chute. Les deux blonds s'arrachèrent à cette étreinte et regardèrent ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sasuke était à genoux et il frappait le sol de son poing, les larmes aux yeux. Sakura tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais il ne se contentait que de dire 'je le tuerais ! Je le tuerais'. Naruto soupira et secoua la tête puis il attrapa la main de Neika et la serra fortement, comme pour sceller une promesse tacite de se revoir.

-Neika, tu es un ange de pureté… Prend soin d'eux…

Il lâcha la jeune fille, tentant d'ignorer son appel et il partit très rapidement avec Tashi-chan qui le traitait d'abruti fini.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

-Pardon ? Tu ne rigoles pas Miss planche de surf ?

-Malheureusement non, Jiraiya. J'ai appris cela ce matin.

-Qui est au courant ?

-Nous trois. Personne ne doit savoir ! Il en va de l'honneur de Neika !

Tous sursautèrent face à cette remarque de Godaime. En quoi la nouvelle pouvait entacher l'honneur de la jeune fille ?

-Peu importe. De toute façon…

Ils entendirent un bruit de course dans le bureau et comme une dispute.

-Uchiwa, je t'interdis d'en parler !

-Laisse-moi, petite gamine ! Retourne fricoter avec le criminel !

-Mais tais-toi un peu teme ! On croirait presque que tu es jaloux… De moi ou de lui ?

-Idiote ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'en parle ?

-Parce que ça ne sert à rien de les inquiéter ! Ils sont partis !

-Mais tu es folle ? Nous avons deux criminels qui se baladent en liberté ! Il faut prévenir notre Hokage !

-Si tu fais ça, je ne te parle plus !

-Alors ne me parle plus ! Pourquoi le protèges-tu ?

-…

Du bureau de Tsunade, personne n'entendit la réplique de la réplique féminine de Naruto, mais lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, tout le monde se douta que Sasuke n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre. En effet, il tirait une tronche encore plus longue que d'habitude. Tsunade esquissa un sourire : Neika avait réussi là où toute autre avait échoué en capturant le cœur glacial du dernier représentant des Uchiwa. Mais elle ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir alors que ça crevait les yeux. La princesse des limaces détailla la jeune fille. Elle était blonde, pas très grande, ses yeux semblaient être deux puits issus des mers de Chine, ses joues, parsemées de petites tâches de rousseur, semblaient être celles d'un enfant. Ses cheveux, qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, faisaient penser à une cascade d'or. Seul hic chez cette jeune fille : sa tenue beaucoup trop voyante pour une kunoichi. Elle portait des vêtements verts pomme, disait-elle pour symboliser l'espoir de ressembler un jour à son modèle, qui n'était autre que la brillante Sakura Haruno.

Semblant sortir d'un rêve, Tsunade réalisa que les deux policiers étaient entrés sans frapper dans son bureau.

-Uchiwa, Sagoa, pourquoi pénétrez-vous dans MON bureau, sans vous annoncer ?

-Naruto est de retour ! C'est un criminel ! Le pire c'est qu'il est accompagné d'un autre criminel !

-Quel tact, soupira Neika, vraiment Uchiwa, je ne vois pas ce que les femelles en chaleur de Konoha peuvent bien te trouver ! Elles sont en manque à ce point-là ?

Jiraiya regarda Sasuke puis la jeune kunoichi et se mit en tête de compter les points. _Uchiwa : 0 Sagoa : 1_

-Tu ne t'es pas regardée ! Question manque, tu as la médaille ! Je comprends que personne ne veuille de toi, vu comment tu es, mais de là à être amoureuse d'un criminel jusque parce qu'il t'a dit que tu ne lui ressemblais pas ! Arrête un peu de te croire supérieure aux autres parce que tu es devenue juunin en quatre ans ! Tu n'es rien ici, t'as pas de famille, tes parents t'ont abandonné ! Ils ne t'aiment même pas ! Moi, j'ai eu la chance d'être aimé pour ce que je suis ! Toi, on t'aime juste parce que tu ressembles à l'ancien Naruto.

Son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, l'ermite pervers pensa _« un partout, même si c'est un coup bas »._

-Tu m'énerves Uchiwa, tu m'énerves ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con ! Ton frère, il aurait dû te buter aussi, au moins on aurait des vacances !

Le sanin mit ses mains sur ses yeux comme pour ne pas voir ça et Kakashi puis la Cinquième semblait vouloir gober des mouches, Neika avait osé… Sortir ça. Comment allait réagir Uchiwa ?

Ce dernier fit un arrêt sur image et activa sous la haine le sharingan. Il pivota légèrement vers la droite et toisa Neika de tout le mépris, la haine et l'envie de meurtre qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

-Je comprends pourquoi tes parents ne t'aiment pas. En plus d'être hideuse, tu es faible, bête, méchante, égoïste et accro à un criminel. Si tu veux des enfants, tu ferais bien de renoncer, jamais un homme ne te touchera. Moi, le premier.

Neika vit rouge. Elle leva la main et sans prévenir, elle colla son poing dans la figure de l'Uchiwa, complétant par un joli coup bien placé. Sasuke tomba à genoux en poussa en cri de douleur et en se tenant les parties.

-Dire que je regrettais d'être allée trop loin. Dire que j'allais te présenter mes excuses ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour avoir autant de succès auprès des filles ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Naruto ne t'as pas tué. Il aurait dû, ça n'aurait pas été une grosse perte.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille, de sorte à ce que lui seul entende.

-A mon avis, ton frère, s'il est parti, c'est à cause de toi et de ta puérilité. Adieu, teme.

Elle savait appuyer où ça faisait mal. La plus grande crainte de Sasuke était d'être responsable du l'extermination de son clan. Neika l'avait compris au premier regard et s'était bien garder de dire quoique ce soit en ce sens, pour épargner celui qu'elle croyait être son ami.

Elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte.

Sasuke se releva difficilement et contempla l'amoncellement de nuages noirs. Ils semblaient représenter un enfant qui pleure. Il soupira, pensant que plus jamais Neika ne lui adresserait la parole. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était énervée à ce point-là, pour la remarque sur ses parents. Un couple aimant autant leur enfant, c'était rare ! Elle devait le savoir, sa réaction était incompréhensible. Il se tourna vers son ancien sensei, Kakashi, comme pour chercher une réponse à sa question tacite.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui lancer un regard blasé.

-Sasuke, il faudra que tu m'apprennes ta technique pour séduire les femmes, ironisa Jiraiya, elle m'a l'air au point !

-Plus sérieusement, continua Kakashi, tu n'es vraiment pas futé. Neika est très sensible au sujet de ses parents. Tu veux vraiment qu'elle te déteste ? Idiot, va.

Kakashi leva alors les yeux vers Tsunade, qui restait silencieuse, comme pour inciter le génie à continuer ses explications.

-Tu es un idiot.

-Ca ne m'explique rien, Kakashi. Et je te rappelle que tu es sous MES ordres. Alors prends garde à ce que tu dis.

-Bien, je constate qu'il va falloir tout reprendre depuis le début. Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Pourquoi Neika a réagi ainsi quand j'ai évoqué ses parents ?

-tu as touché, sans le savoir, un point faible. La vérité blesse plus qu'un mensonge. Tu as mis les pieds dans le plat.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non… Miaka et Tasuki Sagoa sont des gens pour le moins étranges. Déjà, leur mariage n'est une union d'amour. C'était pour l'argent. De plus, Tasuki est un adepte des cuites au Saké, il est alcoolique.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela remet en cause l'amour de ses parents pour Neika !

-Laisse-moi parler, élève indigne !

Devant le silence de Sasuke, Kakashi se tourna vers la fenêtre et observa les nuages.

-Ce que je vais raconter doit rester strictement entre nous. Un matin, Iruka est venu me trouver, il y a deux ans, maximum.

Flash back :

Kakashi était chez lui, tranquillement installé de façon à pouvoir lire sans être dérangé. C'était son jour de repos.

«-Fasse le ciel que personne ne vienne me déranger.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que la porte d'entrée sonna. Il envisagea de faire le mort et de ne pas répondre mais son instinct lui chuchota d'aller ouvrir.

Il s'agissait d'Iruka, le tuteur de Neika.

-Kakashi, je peux vous parler s'il vous plaît ?

-De quoi ?

-De Neika.

L'argenté s'écarta de la porte pour laisser entrer le professeur.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je crois bien qu'elle… se faisait battre par son père.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Iruka s'assit sur canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Cette nuit, je l'ai entendue pousser des cris et des appels à l'aide, alors je suis allée voir. Elle faisait un cauchemar. Elle ne cessait de répéter : « Papa arrête ! S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça ! J'ai mal ! Tu fais mal ! Arrête de me frapper ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je n'ai rien fait ! » Ensuite elle parlait de saké.

-Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

-Allez lui parler ! Moi, je n'ose pas, je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses…

Fin du Flash back

-Je suis allé lui parler. Et je lui ai demandé de me raconter son passé. Et, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Son père est alcoolique, il la battait. Elle a été se plaindre à sa mère et celle-ci lui aurait répondu : « tu n'avais qu'à ressembler à ton frère ! Il est beau, il est fort ! Et il est comme son père ! Et contrairement à toi, il a droit à tout mon amour »

Sasuke sembla horrifié. Comment une mère pouvait dire ça à son enfant ? Et Neika n'avais pas de frère !

-Mais Neika n'a pas de frère !

-Si… Un frère aîné, compléta Tsunade, je l'ai appris que très récemment. C'est un frère adultérin mais Miaka l'a eu avec un homme qu'elle aimait et ça, ça change tout. Tu ne peux pas te rendre compte, tu n'as jamais eu d'enfants et tes parents t'aimaient. Mais Neika souffre énormément. Quand elle eut l'occasion de devenir ninja, c'était pour pouvoir répondre aux coups de son père je pense. Elle a dû apprendre que son frère vient de Konoha.

-Pardon ?

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

-Na-chan, tu es un parfait crétin !

-Je sais.

-Tu n'étais pas censé t'attarder ! Tu as de la chance que j'aie eu des doutes ! Sinon, tu aurais assassiné Sasuke ! Tu sais très bien qu'il peut nous être utile !

-Je sais. Excuse-moi, Tashi, je ne me suis pas contrôlé. Heureusement que tu l'as empêché de dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Je crois que, ami ou pas, j'aurais broyé chacun de ses os jusqu'à en faire une fine poudre.

Tashi-chan rabattit sa capuche laissant apparaître ses longs cheveux noirs. Il s'assit sur une chaise bancale et observa Naruto qui était allongé sur le lit.

-As-tu découvert quelque chose dans les dossiers de Tsunade ?

-Non, rien. Il n'y en a pas la moindre trace. Mais Neika l'a évoqué.

-Et… ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus ! Sasuke est intervenu à ce moment-là !

-Il est vraiment aussi crétin que tu me l'as décrit et même plus… Croire qu'il est plus puissant que toi, alors qu'il ne peut même pas tuer un simple membre d'Akatsuki…

Les deux hommes esquissèrent des sourires et allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, ils avaient pour projet de récapituler tout ce qu'ils savaient et d'aller commettre un petit assassinat, ce qui leur prendrait une petite semaine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, dans le bureau policier de la Team 7, alors que l'affaire Kamijyo venait d'être résolue…

-Je pars.

-Pardon ? Cria Sakura

Sasuke s'assit sur une chaise en évitant soigneusement le regard de Neika qui était dardé sur ses omoplates. Il fixa ses yeux dans ceux de sa plus ancienne coéquipière.

-Tu as très bien entendu. Je pars. Je te confie la baraque pendant quelques jours, je vais en mission extérieure.

-Alors que nous venons d'apprendre que Naruto est en vie ?

Neika tiqua à ce nom et se mit à sourire tandis que le regard de Sasuke se mit à briller de haine.

-C'est pour m'empêcher de le tuer.

-Tu ne pourras jamais le vaincre, teme. Il est trop fort pour toi.

-Fais donc taire ton cœur de midinette en chaleur et ouvre les yeux ! Il a toujours été faible, Kyuubi ou pas. La preuve, j'ai bien failli le tuer.

-Tu t'en vantes en plus ? Risquer de tuer son meilleur ami, c'est grave. Et pourquoi déjà ? Du.Pou.Voir ? C'est nul…

-Et…

-Ca SUFFIT ! Grogna Sakura.

Elle en avait marre de supporter des disputes continuelles depuis la veille. Sentant le mal de tête poindre, elle ordonna à Sasuke de partir en mission et à Neika de rentrer chez elle. Elle arriverait à gérer sans ces deux crétins dans les pattes !

Sasuke et Neika sortirent de la pièce en même temps et se jetèrent un énième regard noir avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

Il était peut-être connu pour être un monstre d'égoïsme et d'insensibilité, le brun n'en restait pas moins inquiet pour sa petite protégée blonde. Le fait qu'elle s'amourache de Naruto était pire que tout : non seulement il était recherché mais en plus… C'était Naruto !

Tapant du pied dans un caillou, il continua de marcher jusqu'à la porte du village. Il avait choisi de s'éloigner quelques temps de son équipe pour faire le point sur ses sentiments et savoir comment résoudre tout ça. Soupirant comme si ça vie en dépendait, Sasuke quitta la ville sans un regard pour les gens qui l'observaient.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Neika décida d'aller voir son tuteur, Iruka, pour avoir un conseil amoureux. Même si celui-ci semblait perturbé par ce sujet, qu'il devait considérer comme tabou, il lui avait toujours donné de bons conseils… qu'elle n'avait jamais appliqués ! Mais elle était jeune, si jeune et que savait-on de la vie à seize ans ? Pas grand-chose… Enfin en théorie. Neika, elle, en savait beaucoup plus long que tous ses amis ninjas sur la vie en dehors du monde ninja. Elle savait la dureté des mots, la fragilité du bonheur et le poids de la culpabilité. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'être née, se sentait responsable du malheur de ses parents. Même si, pour eux, tout était dans les apparences, Neika aimait vraiment ses parents. Mais qui était son frère ? Et surtout qu'avait-il de plus qu'elle ? Non, cette question, elle ne se la posait pas. Ce qu'il avait de plus, c'était l'amour de sa mère.

C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle arriva chez son tuteur et confident. Il regarda, surpris, entrer et s'écrouler en larmes sur le canapé. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vue la pile ambulante pleurer.

-Neika ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Iruka… Comment faire pour savoir si on aime vraiment quelqu'un ?

Iruka rougit légèrement, il n'aimait absolument pas ce sujet.

-Je te demande ça, continua la fille, parce que je sens dans mon cœur une hésitation. Tu sais que je suis folle de l'autre teme, mais depuis hier, il y a un homme qui m'obsède.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Peu importe, ça… Je te demande juste un conseil pour ôter tout doute de mon cœur… Comment faire pour savoir qui on aime vraiment ?

Iruka s'assit aux côtés de sa fille adoptive et ses yeux se firent vagues. Il sourit tristement, comme semblant se rappeler un passé douloureux.

-Ma mère, quand j'étais petit, me racontait souvent comment elle s'était aperçue qu'elle aimait mon père… J'étais très friand de cette histoire que je trouvais magnifique…

-Que te disait-elle ?

-Elle me disait qu'un soir, elle s'était couchée en interrogeant son esprit sur celui qui avait son cœur. Ma mère avait beaucoup de prétendants et ne savait pas lequel choisir. Le lendemain, la première personne à laquelle elle pensa fut mon père et elle en trouva le courage de se lever pour affronter de nouvelles missions. Quelques mois plus tard, ils se marièrent et l'année d'après, j'étais né.

-Cette technique marche vraiment ?

-je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de l'employer. Mais je pense que celui qui a ton cœur est celui pour lequel tu es la plus inquiète…

-Je m'inquiète autant pour les deux ! Pas vraiment de la même façon mais l'angoisse de ne jamais les revoir existe !

-Je croyais que tu en voulais à Sasuke.

-Bien sûr, je lui en veux. Il a dit des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire. Mais en même temps, comment pouvait-il savoir que ça me blesserait autant, moi qui n'évoque jamais mon passé ? C'est moi qui aie commis une erreur ! Je sais les sujets qui le lui font mal et j'ai fait exprès de les lancer… Je suis une garce…

Iruka préféra se taire. Tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne servirait à rien, il connaissait Neika et celle-ci rejetterait tout ce qui pourrait la dissuader qu'elle ne pas la seule responsable du malaise entre elle et le fils Uchiwa. Il espérait seulement que sa présence suffirait à rassurer sa fille adoptive dont les épaules se soulevaient légèrement à cause des sanglots qui l'étouffaient.

Très rapidement, la respiration agitée de Neika se calma et retrouva son rythme normal.

-Merci, Iruka, heureusement que tu es là pour moi.

-De rien ma fille, c'est normal que je sois là pour toi. Veux-tu un autre conseil ?

-N…Non… Juste savoir…

Le visage de la jeune fille devint sombre, comme si elle allait demander quelque chose dont elle ne voulait pas vraiment connaître la réponse.

-Oui ?

-M'as-tu adoptée parce que je ressemblais à Naruto ?

Iruka soupira de soulagement, pendant quelques instants il avait cru que Neika allait lui demander de l'argent ou encore de lui présenter un jeune homme. Il fronça les sourcils, sa fille adoptive avait tout de même de drôles d'idées. Il hésita à lui mentir mais lui répondit franchement.

-Au début… Oui, je dois l'avouer, tu me faisais tellement penser à Naruto que je me suis dit que, comme lui, tu allais avoir besoin de moi. Mais j'ai vite remarqué toutes vos différences…

Iruka attrapa entre ses mains le visage de la jeune fille à côté de lui.

-Neika, tu es toi et pas Naruto. Vous êtes très différents et si je t'aime- parce que oui, je t'aime- c'est comme tu es !

La blonde s'écroula dans les bras de son père adoptif et pleura toutes les larmes de joie qu'elle avait en elle. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui parlait en ces termes et plus elle y pensait, plus elle considérait ceux qui lui avaient adressés ces quelques mots. D'abord, Naruto en personne, même si c'était normal qu'il ne la compare pas à lui-même. Puis ensuite, son tuteur, celui qui l'avait pris sous son aile lors de sa venue à Konoha. Elle s'endormit sur l'épaule de son tuteur.

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, Neika avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Elle était inquiète et pour Naruto et pour Sasuke. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas, elle l'aimerait éternellement. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle se leva, s'habilla comme un automate et se rendit au travail. Elle trouva Sakura et Kakashi, qui venait de rentrer de vacances, assis au-dessus d'un article de journal.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit la blonde.

-Oh, pas grand-chose, il y a un nouvel article sur le Démon des cinq Eléments. On se demandait… Enfin, lis et tu verras…

Neika attrapa le journal et lut la colonne consacrée au démon.

-« Le démon des cinq éléments, connu pour ses techniques de meurtres extrêmement violentes et sadiques, a encore frappé, assassinant Watsujô Senô, directeur de l'hôpital du Village des Pins, à sa sortie, hier soir. Le seigneur Senô venait de mettre au point une technique de soin beaucoup plus rapide que tout ce qui était connu jusqu'à présent. Ainsi, le Pays de la Sève vient de déclarer le Démon des cinq Eléments comme l'ennemi public numéro un. » Oui, eh bien quoi ?

Sakura soupira, elle était vraiment et sincèrement émue de la mort de cet homme qui avait tout révolutionné.

-Il faut trois heures pour aller jusqu'au village des Pins en partant d'ici. Et il se trouve que l'assassinat a eu lieu cinq heures après le départ de Sasuke, précisément pour ce village. Neika, je voudrais que tu fasses des recherches et que tu recoupes les articles concernant les agissements du Démon des cinq Eléments et les missions solos de notre patron. Avec un peu de chance, il ne s'agira que d'une simple coïncidence…

Neika se détourna rapidement de Sakura.

-Tu soupçonnes Sasuke d'être ce meurtrier ?

-Neika… Ne trouves-tu pas ça étrange ?

-NON ! Je ne trouve pas ça étrange parce que j'ai confiance en lui.

-Pourquoi ? Il te fait souffrir, il te rabaisse sans cesse, il te hait ! Enuméra, dans son élan de générosité, Sakura

-Mais je me fous de ça ! Je l'aime, tu comprends ?

Neika porta sa main à sa bouche, comme pour tenter de rattraper la phrase qui venait de franchir, par inadvertance, ses lèvres. La plupart des gens de son entourage ignoraient l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour le dernier des Uchiwa. Mis à part Kiba, son meilleur ami et Iruka, tout le monde pensait que les deux éprouvaient une haine réciproque. Et la blonde venait de se trahir.

-Qu… tu l'aimes ? S'étonna Kakashi.

-Hai, Kakashi-sensei. J'aurais préféré que tout le monde l'ignore, vu qu'il est aussi expressif qu'un pan de rideau. Alors, je vous demanderais, à tous les deux, de vous passer de commentaires en ce qui concerne mes sentiments pour Sasuke-teme. Kakashi-sensei, puis-je disposer ?

-Neika, j'ai deux petites choses à te dire avant tout : Un, cesse une bonne fois pour toutes de m'appeler « sensei » ce n'est plus la peine, toi et moi avons le même grade. Nous sommes tous deux jônins, non ? Deux, tu n'as pas besoin de nous cacher tes sentiments, nous avons tous connu un jour un amour démentiel. Sakura aussi, quand elle était jeune, était folle d'un garçon. Moi aussi, j'ai eu un coup de foudre dans ma jeunesse.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, et souriant en repensant à « ce bon vieux temps » et il continua sa tirade.

-Tu peux à présent rejoindre la bibliothèque, mais reste discrète. Utilise ta carte, être de la police de Konoha aide sur bien des points. Prend avec toi le planning où sont notées toutes nos absences et toutes nos missions. Mais surtout, reste prudente et si tu t'approches d'un sujet trop brûlant, abandonne. Je comprends que tu aies à cœur de prouver l'innocence de Sasuke et quand bien même nous verrons –ou pas – que ses missions correspondent aux assassinats, rien ne prouve qu'il soit effectivement ce démon vicieux. Tu as compris ?

-Hai, hai, je ne suis pas non plus une idiote. Qu'allez-vous faire, vous ?

-Moi, dit Sakura, je vais aller à l'hôpital. Hinata est passée chez moi ce matin, ils ont besoin de moi. Et Kakashi, je suppose qu'il va passer voir Jiraiya…

-Eh bien non. Cela risque fort d'être impossible, il a quitté le village il y a peu de temps.

Sakura se figea, avait-elle bien entendu ?

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Des vacances à la plage d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Il veut se reposer pour écrire la suite de ses merveilleux livres que j'ai dévorés !

Sakura se détendit. Comme tout le monde dans Konoha, elle savait que l'ermite pervers était le meilleur informateur de Konoha. Il avait le bras long et des oreilles dans tous les pays. Elle avait pensé que Tsunade l'aurait envoyé à la recherche d'informations sur l'A2DJ.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Neika partit à la bibliothèque et passa devant l'Académie des Ninjas. Elle constata que c'était la récréation et elle décida d'aller taper la causette à Shikamaru, puisqu'elle était dans les parages.

-Bonjour Shikamaru.

-Bonjour Neika, comment vas-tu ?

-On fait aller… Alors les cours ? Ca se passe comment ?

-Galèèèèèèèèère… Ne m'en parle pas… Je ne sais pas si Iruka-sensei t'avait parlé de Nina, mais elle me voue un culte, maintenant. Elle m'a déclaré son amour ce matin et elle me dévore les yeux… Elle est effrayante cette gosse…

Neika éclata de rire et ne put se calmer.

-C'est de ta faute Shikamaru, tu es tellement beau, drôle et intelligent que, forcément, on ne peut pas résister !

-Allez, gamine bruyante, te fous pas de moi ! Où allais-tu ? J'imagine que tu ne venais pas voir un pauvre professeur abandonné de tous ses amis et même de son épouse.

-Allez arrête ! Je suis sûre qu'elle pense à toi.

-Non et ça se comprend, avec son travail à l'hôpital… Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

Se souvenant de la discrétion qu'avait exigée – non ! Ordonnée – Kakashi, elle décida de mentir, même si elle savait que le génie de Konoha ne serait pas dupe.

-J'ai obtenu un jour de congé et je comptais le mettre à profit pour faire des recherches sur le Rasengan. Je pense être capable de le maîtriser prochainement et j'aimerai en savoir plus sur les techniques incomplètes comme celles-ci.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil, il connaissait bien la jeune fille et surtout toutes ses ressemblances avec Naruto et il savait qu'elle détestait étudier. Mais il ne dit rien, si elle avait menti, elle avait ses raisons et ce n'étaient pas ses affaires.

-Bien… Bon, je vais devoir retourner en classe. Regarde… Nina est en train de darder sur toi un regard absolument assassin… Cette gamine est vraiment terrifiante… Elle est encore plus galèèèèèèèèère que ma tendre épouse…

Neika éclata d'un rire franc et planta un bisou sur la joue de son aîné avant de partir pour la bibliothèque.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée, elle ne montra même pas sa carte de police puisque ce qu'elle cherchait se trouvait être consultable par n'importe qui. Elle demanda juste à la documentaliste, une vieille aigrie qui recherchait plus les contrevenants à des règles aussi ancestrales qu'elle, de lui procurer les journaux où étaient faite mention du Démon qu'elle recherchait. Elle fut effrayée quand elle constata que la pile que la documentaliste lui apporta mesurait bien trente centimètres de hauteur.

-Merci, Madame, dit-elle en gratifiant la documentaliste d'un large sourire à la Naruto.

S'installant à une table, elle commença par éplucher le premier article parlant des meurtres. Elle choisit de procéder avec une organisation qu'elle n'employait que pour le travail à l'ordinaire. Mais cette fois-ci, même si c'était pour le bureau qu'elle enquêtait, elle essaya de mettre encore plus de soin dans ses investigations. Elle savait que cela concernait celui qu'elle aimait tendrement et secrètement, il fallait qu'elle prouve aux yeux de ses collègues que Sasuke n'avait rien avoir avec ces horribles massacres. Commençant par relever les dates des meurtres et leurs lieux, elle remarqua avec effroi que le tueur s'amusait bien. Elle lut à haute mais discrète voix certains passages des coupures de presse.

-« Retrouvé dépecé visiblement à l'**_A_**ide d'un jutsu futon »… « Desséché **_DE_** l'intérieur, le sang et l'eau présente **_D_**ans le corps humain, évaporés comme si la victime avait été soumise à un feu la rongeant de l'intérieur »… « Etouffée avec de la terre, la victime a agonisé pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures, le coupable n'a **_J_**amais été retrouvé »… Sasuke…

Une fois les dix-sept dates et lieux relevés, elle sortit le planning de Sasuke pour comparer les deux éléments. Elle constata avec un effroi mal dissimulé que tout correspondait, les lieux, les dates, les circonstances… Un homme, lisant dans son coin, s'approcha de Neika qui avait pâli.

-Mademoiselle, ça va ?

-Oui… enfin, je crois, souffla la blonde.

Elle se leva et courut jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir ses tripes. Se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, elle pleura doucement à l'idée que Sasuke Uchiwa, de la police de Konoha, puisse être impliqué dans une telle horreur…

« Ce n'est pas possible », pensa Neika, « j'ai dû faire une erreur… Non, Sasuke n'est pas capable d'une chose pareille, surtout que tous ces hommes étaient honorables et faisaient de grandes actions pour le monde des shinobis que mon brun vénère plus que tout. Entre ceux qui tentaient d'améliorer les qualités des hôpitaux ninjas, ceux qui soutenaient la Fondation des Cinq Villages Ninjas, tous ne pouvaient vouloir que du bien aux Ninjas ! »

Elle repensa au journaliste ayant écrit tous ces articles et l'admira pour garder un tel sang-froid. Soudain, elle eut un éclair d'horreur… Pourquoi ces caractères - _'**A**' '**DE**' '**D**' '**J**'_ - avaient-ils été légèrement renforcés comme pour supplier quelqu'un d'aider le journaliste à trouver un sens à cette atrocité ?

* * *

A2DJ pour les nuls :

Nina : Elève de notre bon vieux Shika qui a l'air d'en pincer sérieusement pour lui.

Le frère de Neika : Ben, on ne sait pas qui c'est ! Il est issu d'une relation adultérine et semble avoir la préférence de Miaka. Son amant était de Konoha, mais qui fut-il ? (genre c'est pas super simple à deviner)

Watsujô Senô : Directeur de l'hôpital du Village des Pins au pays de la Sève, sorti totalement de mon imagination. On apprendra par la suite...(Naruto : tais-toi couillonne / Moi : Oui Naruto...)


	5. Chapitre 4

Résumé du chapitre précédent : L'homme mystérieux qui empêche Sasuke de se faire détruire la gu...le par Naruto n'est autre que Tashi-chan, le sensei et ami de notre blond préféré. Neika découvre que trop de dates coincident avec les missions de Sasuke... Est-il le Démon des Cinq Eléments ?

Notes : Ceci est le dernier chapitre de présentation ! Après on passe aux choses sérieuses c'est à dire à L'ENQUÊTE !!!!

Notes 2 : désolée pour les fans d'Itachi... mais... Je crois bien qu'il est mort dans ma fic TT.TT Qui peut être aussi cruel ?

Shika : Idiote, c'est toi qui écrit non ?

Moi : Ah voui... (part s'autoflageller d'avoir assassiné son meurtrier préféré)

Notes 3 : peut-être un vague sous-entendu shônen-ai...

Réponses aux reviews : Merki à tous !!!!

* * *

**_L'Aube Du Dernier Jour._**

Il y avait du sang partout. Sur les murs, au plafond, sur le mort, sur leurs vêtements. Mais ça ne les dérangeait pas. Le plus grand des deux lécha ses doigts avec délice et contempla son œuvre. Pour lui, le meurtre était peut-être la plus grande création de ce monde. Et cet homme venait de faire les frais de son impulsion créative. Il était allongé à même le sol, les cheveux dressés sur la tête, sans doute de peur et à cause de l'attaque qu'il avait subie.

-Raiton : Une nuit d'orage. C'est une bonne attaque.

Tashi-chan sourit, vraiment fier de son travail, tandis que Naruto regardait le mort avec indifférence. Le jinchuuriki détourna son regard et il commença à fouiller dans les papiers, à la recherche de la preuve. Après avoir retourné entièrement le contenu du tiroir, il dévisagea son compagnon.

-Il n'y a rien ici. Que dalle. Nada. Nothing. Zéro. C'est vide. Il y a des lettres de sa maîtresse, des photos de ses enfants, mais pas d'information… Il devait tout garder chez lui.

-Les gens sont franchement compliqués… Il aurait pas pu les avoir sur… lui…

Tashi-chan, dans un élan de lucidité, fouilla le mort et retrouva les documents qu'ils cherchaient dans la poche intérieure du costume trois pièces de feu l'homme d'affaire.

-Je les ai. On file.

-Non, attends, je dois ranger ce que j'ai défait pour qu'on mette un meurtre de plus sur ton dos.

-Fais vite, Na-chan, on doit y aller le plus tôt possible et retourner sur Konoha. Ce pays m'ennuie au plus au point.

Naruto sembla faire un arrêt sur image et il se mit à sourire comme un imbécile.

-Quoi ? Grogna son compagnon.

-C'est la première fois que tu dis qu'un pays t'ennuie, alors, je suis juste légèrement surpris.

-Crétin. Dépêche-toi.

Obéissant, Naruto commença à ordonner les papiers en s'attardant quelque peu sur les photos de la famille du défunt. Ils venaient de briser une famille de plus mais c'était encore loin de compenser le mal qu'on lui avait fait. Puis, tuer un criminel n'était pas vraiment un crime, juste une façon de rendre justice soi-même.

Une fois le travail fini, les deux amis repartirent jusqu'à leur tanière et commencèrent à lire le document.

-D'après ce qui est écrit, lança Tashi-chan, d'un ton désinvolte, une cargaison de cette maudite drogue devrait arriver à Konoha d'ici quelques jours… Soit nous l'interceptons, soit nous prévenons l'Hokage. C'est toi qui choisis. Il faut quand même que tu tiennes en compte le temps d'action de Tsunade, qui fera peut-être une victime supplémentaire, voire même plusieurs. Mais si on intercepte la cargaison, tel que je te connais, tu tueras les intermédiaires avant qu'on ait le temps de les cuisiner, pour en savoir plus… Donc, on n'aura aucun moyen de coincer les grands !

-Si on assassinait le chef peut-être que…

-Non, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de détruire toute la filière de l'Aube Du Dernier Jour. Sinon, ils remplaceront toujours les gros bonnets, tu sais, un mécène, ça se trouve vite de nos jours. J'ai bien trouvé le mien extrêmement rapidement.

-Oui, mais bon… Au moins je tiendrais ma vengeance !

-Mais non ! Il y aura toujours des victimes ! Sa dernière volonté n'était-elle pas de stopper définitivement ce trafic ?

-Si…

-Alors respecte ses paroles. Pour lui montrer combien tu l'aimais.

-Je l'aime encore, je l'aimerai éternellement.

-Alors explique-moi, se moqua Tashi-chan, pourquoi tu sembles tellement attaché à Neika ?

Naruto soupira en se passant la main sur sa nuque. Tashi-chan l'observait, se disant que retourner à Konoha lui avait fait reprendre ses anciennes habitudes. Tous trouvaient qu'il avait changé mais pas tant que ça, selon son ancien sensei.

-Je suis certes attaché à elle, mais je n'en suis pas amoureux. Pas plus que cette fille ne m'aime. Je sais pas, c'est comme si un lien nous unissait, un lien qui m'échappe. Revenons aux choses sérieuses. Je propose qu'on aille prévenir la vieille de l'arrivée de ce chargement. Avec un peu de persuasion, peut-être se décidera-t-elle à nous faire confiance ?

-On figure tous deux sur le Bingo Book, je ne pense pas qu'elle envisage de nous accorder des fonds, l'honneur de son village est en jeu tout de même !

-Mais toi, tu te dissimules et elle ne te reconnaît pas et puisque je suis son favori, alors on pourra peut-être faire une demande pour passer devant le Grand Conseil des Prêtresses.

Tashi-chan sursauta. Décidément, le blondinet le surprendra toujours. Comment connaissait-il l'existence de cette organisation secrète ?

Devinant sa question intérieure, Naruto dévisagea son ami d'un air supérieur.

-N'oublie pas que Jiraiya fut mon sensei, j'ai quand même appris des choses de lui.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Shikamaru rentra chez lui et soupira. La journée avait été très longue.

-Bonsoir !

Une petite brune se jeta dans ses bras et il couvrit de baisers sa fille.

-Papa !

-Coucou, ma puce ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Maman, elle a été méchante avec moi.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

-Elle m'a puni… J'ai plus le droit d'aller jouer chez Tonton Kiba.

-Eh bien, je suis sûr que tu l'avais mérité !

La petite fille regarda son père d'un air outré et innocent. Et l'épouse de Shikamaru arriva.

-Alors ton travail à l'hôpital ? Demanda-t-il en déposant sa veste sur le portemanteau.

Elle sourit, ne répondant pas avant d'avoir embrassé tendrement son mari.

-C'était fatiguant. Neji et Lee sont rentrés de mission et ils étaient blessés. Neji s'est laissé faire sans broncher mais Lee, lui, n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler et j'ai dû le faire sangler. Mais ce qui est rassurant, c'est qu'aucun drogué n'est arrivé en crise de manque aujourd'hui. C'est toujours un poids de moins sur nos épaules. Et toi ?

-Bah, Nina continue de me regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits… Ca me gêne quand même, je pensais pas qu'on était aussi entreprenant à cet âge-là…

Un frisson parcourut son dos tandis qu'il s'installait à table pour manger.

-En tout cas, ce poste est moins chiant que je ne le pensais. Je m'amuse bien même, je crois que je deviens sadique… Ce que j'aime le plus, c'est leur faire des interros surprises ! Oh, que c'est jouissif !

-Et ça ne fait qu'une toute petite semaine que tu enseignes… Sourit tendrement sa femme.

Elle n'avait jamais douté que son mari apprécie son travail avec le temps. Lui et sa manière de râler avant même de commencer à faire quelque chose. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Se souvenant de quelque chose, elle se frappa le crâne.

-Demain soir, nous mangeons chez mon père !

-Oh non…

-Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu n'apprécie pas ma famille !

-C'est pas ça… C'est juste que, tel que je connais le seigneur Hyuuga, il va m'envoyer des regards noirs parce que Menô a déjà développé le kagemane et pas Byakugan ! En plus, il va parler sans cesse de la politique intérieur de son clan, et ton cousin va me soûler avec sa mission ultra risquée qu'il a accomplie de justesse grâce à sa force avec laquelle il a pu se faire retirer le sceau de l'oiseau en cage…

Hinata rit franchement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait il y a à peine une minute ? Continuellement en train de râler avant même que les événements ne se soient produits !

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Sakura relisait pour la quatrième fois le rapport de Neika, qui l'avait vraiment surprise. Celle-ci y écrivait que Sasuke ne pouvait être le Démon Des Cinq Eléments. Ainsi, pourquoi restait-elle terrée dans son appartement sans en bouger et ce depuis quatre jours ? Et Sasuke qui n'était toujours pas rentré.

-Bonsoir, Sakura, toujours en train de travailler ?

-Que veux-tu Kakashi, je suis comme ça, je n'ai jamais fait les choses à moitié, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux du dossier.

-Eh bien, je pense que tu vas être contente…

-Sasuke est rentré ? Supplia-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

La difficulté et la charge de travail qu'elle sentait peser sur ses épaules depuis cinq jours étaient énormes et elle ne serait pas mécontente de s'en débarrasser.

-Non, je voulais juste te dire que Neika allait mieux et qu'elle acceptait de nouveau de sortir de chez elle.

Sakura se redressa, et émit un petit soupir de soulagement. La medic-nin s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa protégée. Elle veillait sur elle depuis son arrivée à Konoha, alors, évidemment, elle commençait à connaître la jeune fille par cœur ! Mais sa réaction, après son enquête sur le Démon, avait laissé Sakura perplexe.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle avait ?

-Apparemment, elle a juste fait une petite crise d'angoisse après un cauchemar. Tu la connais, elle est extrêmement émotive et ce mauvais rêve a complètement mélangé les informations dans sa tête.

-Je suis grandement soulagée de voir qu'elle va mieux. Elle m'inquiétait et j'ai pensait que, peut-être, elle se préoccupait de ce que ses parents avaient pu dire à Tsunade-sama.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, lança une voix du fond de la pièce.

Kakashi et Sakura se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et leurs regards tombèrent sur Neika. Celle-ci avait des cernes sous les yeux et elle souriait tristement.

-Je sais très bien ce qu'elle a appris. Mais je ne vous le dirais pas, je ne suis pas censée être au courant. Ce qui m'a tenu enfermée chez moi, c'est uniquement… Mon inquiétude pour Uchiwa. J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, où il était mort… Rien de très grave mais tout de même…

-Si tu es sûre que tu vas bien nous allons pouvoir parler de ton rapport. Ainsi, tu penses que Sasuke n'a rien à voir avec ces odieux meurtres ?

Neika cligna des yeux. Elle fixa ensuite un point juste au-dessus de l'épaule de Sakura et répondit.

-Certaine. Les dates correspondent, mais pas les lieux. Ainsi, la fois dernière ne fut qu'une coïncidence.

La jeune fille avait choisi de mentir, non pas pour protéger Sasuke - puisqu'elle le pensait innocent, pourquoi elle le protègerait ? – mais parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur une grosse affaire. Sentant bien l'horreur l'envahir en repensant au sort des pauvres victimes, elle porta sa main à sa bouche et courut jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir tripes et boyaux une nouvelle fois. Elle sentit des larmes couler le long de son visage et des bras l'entourer. Elle releva les yeux et tomba dans deux puits noirs.

-Neika, qu'as-tu ?

Non contente d'entendre la voix de Sasuke, elle le serra dans ses bras et sanglota doucement sur son épaule. L'unique survivant des Uchiwa intima à ses deux collègues de les laisser seuls quelques heures, pour qu'ils parlent. La jeune fille éplorée se déplaça jusqu'à une chaise et hoqueta difficilement.

-Excuse-moi Sasuke, pour la dernière fois, j'le pensais pas, toutes ces horreurs que je t'ai dites… Excuse-moi, je t'en supplie ! Pardonne-moi !

Le brun s'approcha de la jeune fille, et s'accroupit devant elle, posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Il plongea son regard dans les deux lagons qui s'offraient à lui.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui avais commencé.

Neika releva les yeux, surprise. Uchiwa était-il réellement en train de s'excuser ? Elle allait poser la question quand il se releva et se détourna. Il contempla, à travers la vitre, un nuage qui s'éloignait vers le nord, d'où il revenait.

-Mais ne prend pas ça pour des excuses, je ne m'excuse jamais ! Disons que je n'avais pas envisagé toutes les possibilités de réaction chez toi, quand je t'ai attaquée sur ta famille… Mais bon, un coup où je pense, ça fait mal. Ainsi, je n'ai plus à m'excuser.

Neika rit un peu, mais juste pour lui faire plaisir. Pour une fois qu'il tentait de faire de l'humour, elle n'allait pas le vexer non plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Demanda Sasuke

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées étaient présentes, droites et fières, devant Tsunade. Elles portaient toutes deux, sous leurs capes, de grandes robes à la couleur du rubis. Il s'agissait des prêtresses de Konoha, inconnues de la plupart des gens. Non, tous en fait, seuls les Hokage étaient tenus au courant de l'existence de cette instance de décision.

-Ô ! Honorables prêtresses de Konoha, pourriez-vous, je vous en prie, m'aider à trouver une solution pour contrer l'Aube Du Dernier Jour, qui fait que davantage de victimes ?

Les deux prêtresses se consultèrent du regard et Tsunade pria pour que leur réponse l'aide.

-Malheureusement, commença la plus petite des deux d'une voix faible mais ferme, c'est impossible.

-Parce que, continua l'autre, nous ne pouvons intervenir dans des affaires de ce genre. C'est inscrit dans le règlement, vous auriez dû le savoir.

-Mais… intervint timidement Tsunade

-Nous sommes désolées de la tournure que prennent les évènements. Mais il se peut que très prochainement, deux personnes viennent vous aider dans votre lutte. Convoquez-nous quand ces personnes seront là.

-Merci, vénérables prêtresses, conclut Tsunade.

Elle devait le respect à ces deux femmes étranges et inconnues. Elles étaient un rang au-dessus dans la hiérarchie et elles habitaient, en temps normal, au village. Personne ne sélectionnait les prêtresses, il fallait attendre que deux femmes toment sur le document et sachent les interpréter. Cela faisait deux ans que ces prêtresses étaient en poste et cela faisait plus de dix ans que personne n'y avait était. Personne non plus n'avait vu leur visage, toujours dissimulé. Et Tsunade, toute kunoichi légendaire qu'elle était, n'avait toujours pas réussi à savoir qui se cachait derrière les masques. Les voix étaient modifiées, le chakra à peine perceptible, les vêtements changés. Rien ne pouvait laisser le moindre doute de la prudence dont faisaient preuve les prêtresses.

Celles-ci, comme elles venaient de le spécifier, ne pouvaient intervenir dans les affaires internes de Konoha que dans deux cas. Lorsqu'une guerre est imminente et lorsque des déserteurs désirent s'allier avec le village pour quelques temps sans être inquiétés. Bien sûr, cela dépendait des circonstances et des raisons de l'alliance et cela ne s'était produit qu'une seule fois, selon les archives de Konoha.

Une fois les prêtresses parties, la princesse des limaces se remit en tête d'étudier son dossier très épais sur l'A2DJ. Elle trouvait tout de même extrêmement dommage que les prêtresses n'aient pu l'aider à cause de ce règlement infernal…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Une semaine plus tard, dans la forêt bordant Konoha.

Les deux déserteurs menaient un entraînement assidu, qui visait à améliorer le taijutsu de Naruto. Son compagnon, Tashi-chan, lui servait de coach.

-Non ! Pas comme ça ! Tes mouvements se doivent d'être plus rapides, plus souples. Ta jambe doit aller plus haut encore. Mais garde ton équilibre ! Tu es sûr d'être ninja ?

Naruto, comme pour prouver le contraire, se déplaça jusque derrière son entraîneur et tenta de lui porter un coup.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas une technique Ninja, mais c'est efficace, fanfaronna le blond, persuadé d'avoir réussi à toucher son ami.

Tashi-chan esquiva d'un mouvement fluide sur le côté et Naruto, emporté par son élan, s'étale de tout son long. Tashi-chan le chevaucha et lui mit un kunai contre la gorge.

-C'est efficace contre les grands-mères, pas contre les ninjas. Je serais l'un de tes ennemis, tu serais mort.

Il se redressa, libérant ainsi Naruto et il s'assit près d'un arbre. Le déserteur dont l'identité restait floue abaissa sa capuche, découvrant ainsi un visage androgyne et fin. Ses yeux, à la couleur des plumes d'un corbeau, semblaient dénués d'expression mais montraient pourtant une immense souffrance. Il se massa doucement les poignets, qui étaient la cible du jinchuuriki lors de l'entraînement. Le blondinet fixa son compagnon d'un air un peu inquiet.

-Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non. Ils sont juste engourdis. Même lorsque tu n'utilises qu'un dixième de ta force, les coups portés sont puissants. Si tu y avais été à fond, j'aurais sans aucun doute perdu mes mains. Tu t'es grandement amélioré, depuis notre rencontre, il y a trois ans.

-Tashi, on se connaissait déjà.

-Disons qu'on a appris à vraiment se connaître. Mais tu étais vraiment faible à ce moment-là, tu te souviens ?

-Oui, c'est bon, on fait tous des erreurs…

-Et tu as bien corrigé la tienne ! Par exemple, tu as réussi à tuer quatre membres d'Akatsuki.

Le brun sourit sadiquement en repensant au sort qui avait frappé Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame et Hidan. Naruto sembla suivre le même courant de pensée et il demanda à son compagnon.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi « le Sanguinaire »…

-Je suis celui qui avait le plus de victimes à son compteur. Mille, je crois, peut-être plus. Si on compte ceux qui me sont attribués et que je n'ai pas commis, cela fait… 1025.

-Myko Essia.

-Tais-toi.

Tashi-chan se leva et attrapa Naruto à la gorge. Il commença à serrer et le blond à suffoquer.

-Ne l'évoque pas devant moi.

-P…pardon… Tashi…

L'étreinte mortelle se relâcha. Tashi-chan tourna le dos à son jeune compagnon et frappa de son poing dans un arbre, qui s'écroula.

-Tu sais très bien, dit Naruto en reprenant son souffle, que je ne pensais pas à mal en t'en parlant. Excuse-moi, Tashi.

Naruto encercla de ses bras son ami et appuya sa tête entre les omoplates de celui-ci.

-Ne me laisse pas seul… Je n'ai plus que toi en ce monde, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi.

Tashi-chan se libéra de l'étreinte et sourit faiblement à Naruto, dont les yeux étaient embués de larmes.

-Tu as toujours tendance à en faire trop toi. Idiot. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Je veux finir toute cette histoire avant, tu le sais non ?

-D'ailleurs, cela fait une semaine, il faudrait peut-être que l'on envisage d'aller voir la vieille peau.

Approuvant, le brun se leva et remit son capuchon sur ses mèches noires, masquant de nouveau son identité et Naruto essuya d'un revers de main les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir de ses yeux. Ils se remirent en chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux déserteurs rencontrèrent une jeune fille qui semblait perdue : elle regardait dans le vide et tentait de chasser des moustiques inexistants. Ce qui attira l'attention du plus jeune des deux ninjas renégats, ce sont les yeux de la gamine, qui étaient perdus dans le vague. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce qu'il croyait reconnaître comme un symptôme. Faisant signe à Tashi-chan de ralentir l'allure, il s'approcha

-Bonjour, petite !

-je ne suis pas petite ! Répondit d'instinct la petite, je suis Genin !

-Oh, continua Naruto d'un ton très doux, ainsi tu es Ninja ?

-Oui, je suis une kunoichi de Konoha ! Et l'une des meilleures en plus, même qu'un jour…

La petite fille s'interrompit et blanchit. Son teint déjà blafard semblait translucide et Naruto crut qu'elle allait se transformer en fantôme. Elle sembla tomber au ralenti et le blond pensa revivre une scène qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Il attrapa la gamine avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre et il se tourna vers son compagnon.

-Je la conduis à l'hôpital. Je te contacte dès que j'ai des nouvelles. Je vais en profiter pour parler à Tsunade.

Naruto modifia quelques peu son apparence physique, comme par exemple la couleur de ses cheveux qui prit un ton purpurin ou encore ses trois stries sur ses joues qu'il supprima de sorte à ce qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

-Princesse Tsunade ! Princesse Tsunade !

La kunoichi de légende se réveilla du dossier sur lequel elle s'était endormie juste avant que Shizune ne pénétre dans son bureau comme une furie.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne vois pas que je travaille ?

-Vu la marque sur votre joue, je dirais plutôt que vous dormiez ! Répliqua son assistante, d'un ton plein de reproches, mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Tsunade se redressa quand elle aperçut le visage soucieux de son bras droit.

-Que se passe-t-il, répéta le Hokage.

-Hitomi, la Genin la plus prometteuse de sa génération vient d'être amenée par un Ninja inconnu et semble être dans un état critique. Selon l'homme qui l'a secourue, elle a été victime de l'Aube Du Dernier Jour !

La Godaime se leva précipitamment et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers l'hôpital. Avec un peu de chance, Hitomi pourrait être sauvée.

Lorsqu'elle parvint dans la salle d'opération, Tsunade n'était plus le Ninja le plus puissant de Konoha mais bien un médecin. Elle enfila une blouse blanche et commença à concentrer son chakra dans la paume de ses mains. Le canalisant sur le bout de ses doigts, elle entra en Hitomi par sa gorge. Tsunade, grâce à des recherches poussées sur le poing souple, avait compris qu'un chakra autre que celui de la personne était perçu par l'organisme comme une agression, ainsi, en l'infiltrant dans le sang de la genin, elle espérait que son chakra déclencherait les globules blancs qui chômaient et qu'elle lancerait l'offensive contre le fléau le plus dangereux de Konoha. A peine eut-elle commencé à dispenser ses soins que le corps de la jeune fille fut agité de spasmes violents. Trois infirmiers tentèrent de la maintenir mais l'A2DJ commença son effet meurtrier, insufflant à Hitomi une force énorme qui envoya au tapis les infirmiers. Lorsque les soubresauts agitant le corps de la jeune fille se calmèrent, la princesse qui soigne par les limaces sut qu'elle était sauvée. Elle quitta le corps de la jeune fille pour aller prévenir ses parents, confiant les derniers soins à son équipe.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient là.

-Monsieur et madame Shiina ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, non seulement en guise de respect mais aussi en signe d'approbation. Un homme aux cheveux oscillant entre le rouge et le violet s'approcha. Tsunade eut un mouvement de recul quand elle croisa son regard bleu pacifique. Elle reconnut immédiatement le jinchuuriki mais elle préféra laisser croire qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Ainsi, elle lui demanda de se présenter.

-Je suis Nachan. C'est moi qui aie conduit Hitomi jusqu'ici. Comment va-t-elle ?

-C'est pour cela que nous sommes là aussi, ajouta le père de la Genin hospitalisée. Que se passe-t-il ?

Tsunade soupira et conduit les trois personnes dans un bureau isolé. Elle les invita à s'asseoir et prit place à son tour sur un siège.

-Votre fille, dit-elle en s'adressant aux deux parents, s'est adonnée à un petit jeu très dangereux. Elle a joué et elle a perdu.

-Comment ? S'insurgea le père, notre fille est pure comme de la neige ! Jamais elle ne jouerait à un jeu dangereux comme vous dîtes. Et je trouve que finir en soins intensifs et être sauvée de justesse n'est pas une perte de jeu !

-Elle a joué, elle a perdu. Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, monsieur Shiina.

Le père se leva et menaça Tsunade du poing.

-Baissez d'un ton quand vous parlez de ma fille pauvre folle !

Naruto réagit au quart de tour en plaquant l'homme contre le mur à l'opposé du bureau derrière lequel Godaime était assise. Sortant un kunai, il le plaça sous la gorge de monsieur Shiina, qui trembla en croisant le regard rouge du jinchuuriki.

-Soyez un peu plus respectueux, monsieur. La femme assise ici en face mérite un peu plus de considération que celle que vous lui portez. Ainsi, je vous demande de bien vouloir lui faire vos excuses si vous ne voulez pas que je vous refasse le portrait qui, d'ailleurs, en aurait bien besoin.

Monsieur Shiina se redressa sous l'insulte. Il était outré.

-Comment oses-tu me parler, jeune blanc-bec ? Puis pourquoi as-tu amené ma fille à l'hôpital ? Elle avait rendez-vous avec toi ? Quelle sale petite pute, celle-là ! Elle disait s'entraîner ! Tu l'as engrossé, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est là à cause de toi !

L'image de Hitomi passa devant les yeux de Naruto, se superposant à celle d'une autre brune, plus âgée et très belle. Fermant les yeux, le blondinet secoua la tête comme pour chasser sa vision de son esprit. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, monsieur Shiina, apeuré voulut se reculer, oubliant qu'il était collé à un mur.

-N'essayez pas de me tenir responsable de quelque chose dont vous êtes probablement le facteur déclencheur ! Je suis sûr que vous êtes du genre à trop en demander à votre fille ! Ne vous essayez plus jamais à l'insulter devant moi !

-Donc tu avoues l'avoir sauté !

-Que cela cesse IMMEDIATEMENT ! Ordonna Tsunade. Nachan, lâchez-le, s'il vous plaît.

Obéissant, Naruto envoya un dernier regard dédaigneux vers l'homme mortifié qui se tenait devant lui avant de regagner son siège.

-Hokage-sama, qu'est-il arrivé à ma petite ? Pleura la mère.

-Eh bien... Ouverture des verrous spirituels. Je suis intervenue avant l'ouverture de la dernière porte.

-La dernière porte ? Questionna le père.

-La Porte de la Mort, rétorqua Naruto. Si cette porte spirituelle est ouverte, on atteint pendant quelques minutes une force prodigieuse, presque capable de rivaliser avec celle de l'un des deux sanins légendaires. Mais l'instant d'après... On est mort, lança-t-il après un silence.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit.

-Mais... mais... A quoi est due cette ouverture ?

-A une drogue, nommée A2DJ.

-Et vous laissez faire ça, Hokage-sama ? Vous êtes donc une incapable doublée d'une vielle femme sénile !

Le père se leva et quitta la pièce. La mère voulut suivre son époux mais Naruto prit le devant et empêcha la femme de sortir. Interpellant le père, il le rattrapa.

-Monsieur Shiina ?

-Oui ? Aïe !

Naruto venait de le plaquer contre un mur et il levait déjà le poing pour frapper.

-Celui qui insulte un Hokage, ninja ou pas, je le tue. Vous avez compris ? Ne vous avisez pas de critiquer l'un des cinq Hokage en ma présence. Je vous laisse une chance. Maintenant, partez ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

Le père de Hitomi partit sans demander son reste et Naruto regagna le bureau dans lequel Tsunade et Madame Shiina étaient restées. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, la mère de la genin se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant doucement.

-Merci, qui que vous soyez, j'ai une dette envers vous, une dette à vie. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous remercier d'avoir sauver ma merveille. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez.

-Dans ce cas... Parlez à Hitomi et dites-lui de ne pas trop forcer. Le niveau de Genin est un niveau honorable, vous savez ? Surtout qu'elle ne vient pas d'une famille de ninjas. Ne lui en demandez pas trop. Mais, plus que tout, chérissez-la tant que vous êtes en vie.

-Merci encore Nachan.

Elle sortit, laissant Tsunade seule face à Naruto.

-Fais donc tomber ce stupide déguisement, Naruto.

-Tsunade… Comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps ?

-Si on oublie que je suis en train de tenter d'avoir une conversation normale avec un jinchuuriki devenu maître dans l'art de la terreur… Tout va bien. Que fais-tu là ? Tu sais pourtant que je pourrais te faire arrêter quand je le souhaite.

-Ne me prenez pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis Tsunade. Si vous aviez voulu appeler vos chiens fidèles, vous l'auriez à la première seconde où vous m'avez reconnu.

-Pourquoi as-tu sauvé cette gamine ? Pourquoi être encore ici à me taper la causette comme si rien n'avait changé ?

-… Pour répondre aux deux questions, j'ai une dent contre l'Aube Du Dernier Jour. Mais ce qu'il s'est passé entre moi et cette drogue ne vous concerne en rien. Personne ne le sait, sauf Tashi-chan. C'est pour cette raison que nous luttons en chœur pour enrayer sa propagation.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Une rencontre entre les Prêtresses de Konoha et nous. Quand je dis « nous », je parle de mon sensei et moi.

-Comment connais-tu cette organisation ? Elle est secrète !

-Pas tant que ça. La preuve, je ne suis pas – et ne serais jamais – un des cinq Kage pourtant je connais cette organisation. Alors ?

-Le Grand Naruto Uzumaki qui demande de l'aide ! Oh mon Dieu, ce jour est un jour à bénir !

-Cessez de vous gausser de moi et répondez, interrompit Naruto.

-Ai-je le choix ?

-Non.

-Eh bien, c'est d'accord. Autre chose ? Demanda Tsunade, ironique.

-Oh, puisque vous demandez, je voudrais des masques d'ANBUS, des surnoms et la team 7 sur l'affaire.

-Pourquoi cinquante balles et un mars avec… grogna l'Hokage.

-Un quoi ?

-Laisse tomber… Bon, c'est réglé.

-Où et quand ?

-Ce soir, à la tombée de la nuit, dans mon bureau à la tour. Soyez ponctuels et surtout discrets.

-Bien.

Naruto rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux puis il s'éclipsa par la fenêtre. Tsunade le suivit du regard en se lamentant sur ce qu'était devenu son successeur potentiel. Naruto, ce gamin joyeux qui était parti par fidélité envers son village était maintenant un homme qui ne souhaitait que la vengeance. Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit clairement, la princesse avait bien compris que le motif des deux renégats n'était pas dénué de rancœur. Se levant, Tsunade soupira en repensant à l'éclat de voix qu'elle avait surpris entre le père de Hitomi et Naruto. « Celui qui insulte un Hokage, ninja ou pas, je le tue » Il lui avait dit des phrases similaires, lors de leur première rencontre, il y a déjà neuf ans. Qu'il défende Godaime montrait-il qu'il avait encore du respect pour elle ? Pour le poste qu'il avait convoité toute son enfance ? Puis que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il se transforme en criminel adepte de l'égorgement ? Quels liens avait-il avec l'A2DJ ? Que savait-il de cette drogue ? Puis, surtout, d'où tenait-il une si grande connaissance des organisations secrètes du village ? Même Tsunade n'avait aucune information concernant Le Conseil Des Prêtresses avant d'être promue au rang d'Hokage. Elle sourit tristement, Naruto était vraiment le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha…

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son bureau, elle fit appeler Shizune qui arriva quelques minutes après.

-Vous m'avez fait demandée Hokage-sama ?

-Oui, Shizune. Je vais recevoir dans mon bureau, ce soir, deux hommes encapuchonnés. Je veux qu'ils puissent venir et repartir sans être inquiétés. Puis il me faudrait deux masques d'ANBU, et de l'encre pour tatouage. Et puis… Les noms d'ANBU que je pourrais donner… As-tu des idées ? On a fait les animaux, les personnages de dessins animés, les célébrités, les dieux…

-Je propose de rester dans la mythologie. Vous pourriez utiliser des noms de muses, réfléchit Shizune, vous savez ces divinités greco-romaines. Il y a Clio, muse de l'histoire ; Euterpe, muse de la musique ; Thalie, muse de la comédie ; Melpomène, en charge de la Tragédie ; Terpsichore, la danseuse ; Erato, pour l'élégie ; Calliope pour l'éloquence…

-Calliope me paraît bien ! Mais il m'en manque un puisqu'il me faut deux noms… Je vais choisir le terme anglais pour grippe, « influenza ». Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Ca me paraît bien.

-Prépare-moi tout ce qu'il faut pour ce soir.

-Bien, Hokage-sama.

Shizune tourna les talons, laissant Tsunade seule, pour qu'elle puisse convoquer les prêtresses qui avaient prédit l'arrivée de Naruto et son sensei. Mais comment faisaient-elles pour tout savoir ? Avaient-elles la moindre idée de l'identité du dealer de Konoha ? La plus grosse enquête de toute l'histoire de la police de Konoha allait donc commencer… Avec une équipe pour le moins inhabituelle : Un génie, un obsédé, une excitée, une perfectionniste et deux déserteurs. Mais ne dit-on pas que nous ne pouvons tirer le meilleur de quelqu'un qu'en l'opposant à son contraire ? Tsunade pensait vraiment pouvoir tirer un bon résultat avec cette équipe disparate. Si on tenait en compte des capacités de chacun – moins un puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas le fameux Tashi-chan – on obtenait une équipe mieux rôdée qu'il n'y paraissait.

Tsunade attrapa un papier pour prendre les paris de qui dominerait qui…

-En sachant que Sasuke est le chef de la police, donc qu'il contrôle Kakashi, Neika et Sakura, puis d'après ce qu'a laissé échappé Naruto, il y aura une lutte pour le pouvoir entre Tashi et Sasuke… Il va falloir que je décide moi-même qui sera la chef et qui me remettra les rapports de mission, sinon ça va mal finir.

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ino, qui semblait exténuée.

-Je vous apporte des nouvelles de Hitomi Shiina, sensei.

-Alors ? Assied-toi, je te prie.

Ino s'exécuta et commença à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux. C'était un tic qu'elle avait pris pendant ses études de médecine ninja et qu'elle ne faisait que lorsqu'elle travaillait ou semblait anxieuse. « Si je veux qu'ils soient beaux, ils doivent être en mouvement régulièrement » disait-elle à qui voulait l'entendre, autrement dit pas grand monde.

-Eh bien, son état est stabilisé. On surveille attentivement ses fonctions vitales mais il semblerait que tout se déroule pour le mieux du monde. Sa récupération sera longue mais elle ne devrait pas avoir trop de séquelles. Par contre nous avons dû subir une crise de manque…

-Déjà ? Cela ne fait que quelques heures que je l'ai opérée… Cette drogue est vraiment surpuissante… Avez-vous pu savoir quoique ce soit que je doive transmettre à l'équipe en charge de l'enquête ? un détail, des mots…

-Non, rien de notable… Elle pleure beaucoup dans son sommeil et elle demande pardon. Elle parle souvent d'un ninja qui l'a sauvée… Elle dit qu'elle comprend sa souffrance…

-Pardon ?

-Oh ! Hitomi Shiina a développé un jutsu qui peut capter les émotions des autres. Elle a dû utiliser son jutsu sur son sauveur.

-Tu en sais plus ? S'impatienta Tsunade.

Ino sembla hésiter. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche puis elle fixa Tsunade d'un air sérieux, son tic reprenant de plus belle.

-Votre bureau est-il sûr, madame ?

-Oui. Parle.

-Je l'ai entendue délirer… Les gens ne comprennent pas bien ce qu'elle dit étant donné qu'elle n'articule pas bien… Mais bon, j'ai été dans l'équipe de Chôji donc, je comprends puisqu'il parlait la bouche pleine… Et… Elle a dit « Naruto… Tu es si triste d'avoir perdu celle que tu aimais… Je comprends ta douleur, je la partage… Sauve-moi » Elle a parlé de Naruto ! Elle en a parlé !

-Il est en vie. Mais si tu le croises, évite-le. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire…

Tsunade se tourna vers la fenêtre.

-Cela pourrait tenir lieu d'explication, si on avait plus de détails… Mais, pour les avoir, il me faudrait… Jiraiya. Pourquoi il n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ?

-Pardon, sensei, vous disiez ?

-Rien, rien. Ino… Tu voici promue à un rang exceptionnel ! Tu vas me rapporter chaque parole de Hitomi, toutes ! Dans leur intégralité, le temps de son hospitalisation. Je compte sur toi.

-Merci, Hokage-sama, de me faire confiance.

* * *

**_Annonce à mes fidèles lecteurs_** (Naruto : parce que t'en as / Moi : Méchant, laisse-moi rêver)

Alors voilà, pour complèter cette petite rubrique qui s'appelle A2DJ, j'ai besoin de savoir s'il y a des termes que vous ne comprennez pas.

Itachi : moi j'en ai un

Moi : je t'écoute !

Itachi : Ca veut dire quoi "mourir" ?

Sasuke : attends je vais t'expliquer !

(Sasuke court après Itachi qui court plus vite)

Moi : hem... Bref, je tenterai de vous expliquer, sauf si les termes sont développés plus tard dans ma story... Voilà ! Bonne année tous les gens !


	6. chapitre 5

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Naruto et Tashi-chan sauvent une jeune fille du nom de Hitomi. Naruto demande de l'aide à Tsunade et une rencontre avec les grandes prêtresses de Konoha. Tsunade charge Ino d'une mission importante, surveiller Hitomi.

Notes : Ce chapitre contiendra un certain nombre de flash-back surtout sur le passé de Tashi-chan. Pas d'inquiétude si vous ne comprenez pas tout, c'est normal, mais en théorie, vous devriez comprendre… Ils seront en italiques.

Notes 2 : On fera enfin la rencontre du dealer de Konoha et d'un des bosses ultimes ! Cette rencontre sera en gras.

Notes 3 : Je dédicace ce chapitre à choupinou !

Notes 4 : Merci aussi à ma lectrice bêta, qui n'a pas corrigé ce chapitre, parce que je suis trop à la bourre.

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

Toya-chan : Bah, euh... Si Tashi est en réalité Itachi ? Mais si je le dis, ça casse tout le suspens !

Tookuni : Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît mon incommensurable talent ! Euuuuuh désolée... Pour la confrontation Tashi/sasuke, c'est prévu pour le chapitre 6 ! Moi aussi, ça me tarde, surtout quand... Hem... Il fait beau aujourd'hui, je trouve...

zairoon : Eh bien merci pour tous ces petits compliments... Bien sûr que tu as le droit de ne pas y croire ! Mais je dis pas si c'est une bonne intuition ou pas !

Et merci à Xylo d'avoir laissé ce petit commentaire encouragent !!!!

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : Le passé de Tashi-chan._**

Naruto, après sa rencontre avec Tsunade, rentra jusqu'au cabanon qu'il occupait avec Tashi. Le blond s'inquiétait quand même un peu pour son ami et sensei car depuis qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur but, détruire l'A2DJ, le brun était de plus en plus nerveux. L'idée de revoir une nouvelle fois Myko, peut-être. Cette fille l'avait tellement fait souffrir que Naruto ne comptait pas les fois où son sensei s'était réveillé en pleine nuit, poursuivi par l'image de sa famille assassinée par celle qu'il aimait. Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, Naruto ralentit l'allure. S'il n'arrivait pas assez tapageusement, il risquait de se prendre un poing de la figure par son compagnon trop prudent. Le jinchuuriki fit ses pas plus lourds et plus bruyants pour alerter Tashi de son retour. Son compagnon ne sortit pas de la cabane comme à son habitude et Naruto commença à s'inquiéter. Quand il rentra, le brun était allongé sur la couche, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Naruto devina vite à quoi il réfléchissait, des signes sur son visage le trahissait. Par exemple la tristesse infinie lisible dans ses yeux et l'envie de vengeance inébranlable était peinte sur son visage. Ses traits étaient crispés, ce qui accentuait son teint plutôt pâle. Et ses cernes s'étaient agrandis depuis quelques temps. Naruto soupira discrètement.

-Tu fais encore des nuits blanches pas vrai ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et savait qu'il n'obtiendrait qu'un grognement quand le souvenir serait fini. Il décida de le laisser vagabonder dans ses pensées et de se concentrer sur le travail qu'il devait effectuer. Notamment une lettre à un vieil ami. Il sortit du papier et un stylo…

**

* * *

-Shikamaru, on frappe à la porte, va voir qui c'est !**

-Galèèèèèèère, tu ne veux pas y aller, tu es plus près ? Moi, j'en ai plein les pattes !

Hinata soupira longuement, son mari pouvait être vraiment dur à vivre parfois. Elle ferma donc le livre qu'elle lisait à Menô et le posa sur la table de chevet. Déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de sa fille, l'héritière du clan Hyuuga se leva et se dirigea jusqu'à la porte. Quand elle ouvrit, son regard tomba sur une fillette.

-Bonjour, Madame, puis-je voir Shikamaru Nara s'il vous plaît ?

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Nina, je suis l'un de ses élèves !

Hinata appela Shikamaru et fit entrer la fillette dans l'appartement. Nina la regarda méchamment et la jeune maman eut un mouvement de recul. Pourquoi cette petite la regardait-elle comme ça ? Shikamaru la tira de ses pensées quand il arriva de son habituel pas traînant que Hinata appelait « démarche-des-jours-vraiment-galèèèères » signe qu'il en avait « plein les pattes ».

-Tiens ! Nina, que fais-tu ici ?

L'apprentie Kunoichi rougit à la vue de son sensei vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt en résille noir et d'un pantacourt de la même couleur. Sans sa veste chuunin et son bandeau frontal autour du bras, il était encore plus sexy, selon son élève.

-Je…enfin… euh… je… en fait, bafouilla-t-elle, j'aurais voulu que vous…

La fin de sa phrase fut inaudible. Elle venait de lever les yeux vers son sensei et son « que vous m'aidez à bien assimiler la technique » fut étouffé par des bégaiements sans nom.

-Ah, je comprends. Tu n'as pas compris la leçon de Shikamaru et tu voudrais qu'il te l'explique, c'est bien cela ? Demanda Hinata, compatissante.

La petite fille rougissante acquiesça et Hinata repensa à l'époque où elle était amoureuse de Naruto. Elle agissait de la même manière, rougissant, ne parvenant pas à finir ses phrases et bafouillant. Puis Nina commença à se tortiller les doigts en prenant un air tristement coupable. Hinata étouffa un éclat de rire et demanda à Shikamaru d'aller terminer l'histoire de Menô. Shikamaru grogna pour la forme mais son pas « des-jours-vraiment-galèèèères » semblait s'être évanoui. La jeune maman accompagna Nina jusqu'au salon.

-Madame, je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect, dit-elle d'un ton très irrespectueux, mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à trouver une femme et un enfant chez Shika-sensei. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Eh bien, Menô est sa fille et je suis son épouse.

-SON EPOUSE ?

Nina se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise tellement elle était surprise.

-Nina… Ecoute-moi s'il te plait.

-Non ! Vous…Vous…Vous me l'avez volé ! Cria la gamine en tapant Hinata du poing.

Hinata vit noir et elle empoigna le bras qui la frappait et le retourna de sorte à l'immobiliser.

-Alors, un, tu te calmes et tu fais gaffe à ce que tu fais, je suis medic-nin, donc d'un niveau supérieur au tien. Deux, je ne t'ai rien volé du tout. Trois, bon sang mais tu n'as que neuf ans, Shikamaru en a 21 !

-Et alors ? L'amour n'a pas d'âges…

Nina semblait s'être un peu calmée, puisqu'elle ne se débattait plus. Hinata la força à se rasseoir et la planta ses yeux blancs dans les prunelles marron de la gosse.

-Je vais te raconter une histoire.

-Je suis pas votre fille moi.

-C'est une histoire qui peut t'aider je pense.

-J'écoute, grogna Nina, insolente.

-C'est l'histoire d'une fille, qui avait ton âge. En classe, elle était avec Sasuke Uchiwa, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara et Sakura Haruno.

-Cette fille était en classe avec sensei ?

-Oui. Figure-toi que cette fille était amoureuse de Naruto. Elle le vénérait ! A chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, qu'il lui adressait la parole ou qu'il la frôlait, elle rougissait comme une pivoine et s'évanouissait. Mais elle savait que c'était un amour interdit, parce que tout le monde dans le village le détestait et que le père de la fillette ne voulait même pas qu'elle l'approche. Mais elle est restée amoureuse de lui, longtemps, très longtemps…

-Et que s'est-il passé ?

L'élève de Shikamaru était captivée par la voix douce de Hinata, qui avait de réels dons pour conter des histoires. Surtout depuis qu'elle était mère.

-Il est tombé amoureux d'elle ?

-Eh bien non, détrompa Hinata, il est resté éperdument amoureux de Sakura qui elle ne voyait que Sasuke.

-Sasuke et Sakura… Le très célèbre ninja-policier et la medic-nin bénévole la plus célèbre de Konoha ?

-Oui, ce sont eux… Pendant des années, cette situation a duré. Puis Sasuke est parti et Naruto aussi. Sakura et la fille se retrouvées toutes seules.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont fait ?

-Sakura a oublié en se consacrant au travail et la fillette a commencé à s'intéresser à des garçons qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqués… Maintenant, elle est mariée et a une petite fille.

-C'était qui cette fille ?

Hinata sourit tendrement.

-C'était moi. Tout ça pour te dire de ne pas rester fixée sur un seul garçon, tu pourrais passer à côté de beaucoup de choses.

-Mais Shika-sensei…

-Je sais, il est super ! Mais… Il est marié, interrompit Hinata.

Nina commença à pleurer dans les bras de la jeune Hyuuga qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Cette petite fille semblait tellement perdue, tellement seule…

-Quelle technique n'as-tu pas bien compris ?

-La technique de métamorphose. Je n'arrive pas à l'appliquer correctement et je pensais que Shika-sensei pouvait m'aider.

Hinata sourit, cette petite semblait s'investir vraiment dans son étude de la science ninja. Oui, on pouvait qualifier cet apprentissage de science puisqu'il était si complet ! Il avait un langage propre, il fallait maîtriser parfaitement une théorie très complexe sur le chakra et savoir mettre les acquis en pratique. Il y avait tant de métiers dérivés de cette science qu'on ne pouvait que l'aimer et désirer la connaître à fond !

Hinata s'apprêta à appeler Nina pour lui demander si elle voulait bien que son aînée lui apprenne à maîtriser la transformation quand un oiseau frappa à sa fenêtre. Elle ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et attrapa le message sur la patte du corbeau. Elle le lut rapidement et regarda Nina.

-Va donc rejoindre Shikamaru dans la chambre de la petite et dis-lui que je suis sortie s'il te plaît.

-Euh…

-Merci.

* * *

_Tashi était vraiment très fatigué, cette mission lui avait pris énormément d'énergie. Qui aurait pu penser que ce déserteur allait arriver à ce moment-là de la récolte d'informations ? Heureusement, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on le considérait comme un génie… Il regarda sa main gauche et sourit. Quoiqu'il arrivât, son avenir était assuré, il allait se marier le mois suivant avec une fille si jolie ! Des cheveux lavande, une voix charmeuse, des yeux vert bouteille et surtout, plus que tout même, elle était si gentille et si brillante ! Elle avait su capturer son cœur, alors qu'il était connu pour être un glaçon. Heureux, il reprit le chemin de sa maison. Il passa rapidement par le « bureau » pour dire qu'il rendrait son rapport de mission d'ici à quelques jours. Il fit un détour par la forêt sentant qu'il devait y voir quelque chose. Et Tashi trouva rapidement. Il le vit, en train de s'entraîner. Il était couvert de boue et de sueur, il s'était coupé avec des kunais. Décidément, son petit frère n'était pas très doué… Mais cela faisait énormément plaisir au jeune homme de voir qu'il était le modèle, dans le bon sens de ce terme, d'une personne prometteuse. Se remettant en route il eut un petit rire : avec un tel entraînement, d'ici à quelques années, il le dépasserait sûrement !_

_-Bonjour, je suis rentré !_

_-Ah bonjour, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?_

_-Et toi ma Myko ? Je ne te dérange pas, au moins ?_

_-Non, pas du tout, je travaillais…_

_Tashi se débarrassa de sa veste et regarda sa fiancée d'un air attendri. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et paraissait tellement épuisée… Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres._

_-Je suis sûr que tu te surmènes !_

_-Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas…_

_-Tu ne peux pas combiner tes deux boulots ! Entre ton travail à l'hôpital et ton travail chez ta mère, tous les soirs tu me reviens encore plus fatiguée… Je vois tes cernes s'agrandir de jour en jour…_

_Elle rigola et désigna les siens._

_-Tu peux parler !_

_Il se plaça derrière elle et commença à lui picorer le cou de petits baisers._

_-Moi, c'est notre union qui me stresse…_

_Myko le regarda, surprise. Elle eut soudain un doute._

_-Tu as changé d'avis, c'est ça ? Tu ne veux plus m'épouser ? Ni même que je m'approche de la demeure familiale ?_

_Myko ne voulait surtout pas ça, il ne fallait pas ! Tout sauf ça ! Tashi la serra dans ses bras comme pour la bercer._

_-Mais non… Je me demandais juste ce qu'une fille comme toi pouvait bien trouver à un homme sans valeur comme moi._

_-Eh bien moi aussi figure-toi, répondit-elle sèchement avant de se reprendre en captant un regard perplexe, oui, toi, si…beau…drôle…intelligent…charmant… que peux-tu bien me trouver ?_

_Tashi rit comme un amoureux éperdument épris de sa compagne, ce qui étouffa une dispute naissante dans l'œuf. Il s'éloigna et Myko poussa un soupir de soulagement. Plus qu'un mois à tenir…_

* * *

« Neko.

L'heure est venue, je pense, de tenir ta promesse. J'ai une demande délicate à te formuler et j'espère que tu l'accepteras. A l'heure actuelle, je suis à Konoha, mon village d'origine et j'ai besoin de ton savoir et de ton intelligence. Par intelligence j'entends ce que tu sais, parce que je mène une enquête et que j'ai besoin de savoir qui tire les ficelles de cette action méprisable. Je veux savoir, même si je sais déjà, qui est le chef. Il me faut aussi tout le reste de son équipe pour les éradiquer un par un jusqu'à supprimer la cause du mal. Toi, peut-être plus que moi, avons souffert de cette situation désolante. Je pense que si vraiment, tu n'as pas promis en l'air, tu sais que tu dois tenir parole, même si ce que je te demande est dur, tout comme mes prochains mots. Pardonne-moi d'avance mais c'est grâce à nous si tu t'en es sorti, sinon tu serais sûrement mort comme un chien sur le trottoir. Pardonne-moi, tu connais l'affection que je te porte, je pense t'avoir prouvé que je tenais à toi. Et, excuse-moi encore, je t'envoie à une mort certaine. Il y a eu trop de sang versé à cause de ça et je ne voudrais pas ajouter à une longue liste ton décès. Mais il me faut faire un choix et je pense que tu y adhèreras. Pour elle. Contre eux. Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir te contraindre à ça, cette action s'appelle un suicide. Je pense peut-être trop pour toi, je pense peut-être trop, tout simplement et pourtant, je ressens en moi que tu ne refuseras pas cette mission. Peut-être veux-tu te venger, me venger, nous venger tous. Réponds-moi au plus vite, il faut absolument que je sache. »

* * *

-Neika ! Sasuke ! Que faîtes-v…

Sakura s'interrompit en entrant dans le bureau où étaient installés les deux amis-ennemis. Sasuke était assis sur un banc et Neika dormait, la tête posée sur les genoux du brun. Et Sasuke caressait les cheveux de la cadette de l'équipe, tendrement. Sakura semble faire un arrêt sur image puis elle sourit à Sasuke.

-Il faut que je te parle, chuchota-t-elle.

-Vas-y, dit-il sur le même ton.

-Eh bien, je pense que demain matin, il va falloir qu'on se lève très tôt… Voire qu'on ne dorme pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-D'après Shizune, de l'aide venue de l'extérieur va arriver pour lutter contre l'A2DJ et on risque d'y être mêlée.

-Ah bon et…

-Non ! NON ! NON ! Non pas ça, ne vous approchez pas de lui, je l'aime tant ! …………. Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee !

Neika interrompit violemment Sasuke en faisant un cauchemar. Sasuke, surpris, tenta de s'écarter du chemin de la main de la jeune fille, mais il était entravé par la blonde qui était sur lui. Ainsi, il se mangea une baffe et Neika se réveilla. Elle regarda Sakura et Sasuke, surprise et rougit. Sakura, devinant sa gêne, lui demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar…

-Encore un ?

-Oui, toujours le même… Le Démon des Cinq Eléments arrive et tente de tuer tout le monde… Et c'est plutôt gore. Puis Sasuke-teme arrive et se fait tuer… C'est peut-être la partie de rêve la plus agréable.

-Vu comment tu hurlais mon nom, je dirais que c'est la plus pénible, se moqua Sasuke.

-Stop ! Pas de dispute ! S'interposa Sakura. Nous n'en avons pas le temps. Neika, rentre chez toi te reposer et je viendrais te réveiller s'il se passe la moindre chose.

Neika n'eût même pas envie de protester qu'on la tienne à l'écart tellement l'appel du lit était puissant. Elle n'avait que peu dormi durant les jours précédents, à cause de ces cauchemars trop répétitifs, elle s'était donc endormie sur Sasuke en plein milieu d'une dispute. La honte ! Elle détala à toute vitesse pour que ni Sakura ni Sasuke ne voient ses joues cuisantes.

-Maintenant qu'elle est partie, je peux parler librement, _chef_ ?

* * *

_-Myko ! Myko, reviens pourquoi tu t'en vas ?_

_-Je t'ai posé une simple question et tu n'es même pas capable de me répondre. M'as-tu, oui ou non, présenté toute ta famille ?_

_Tashi hésita. Non, il ne lui avait pas présenté toute sa famille. Mais en même temps, il hésitait à présenter l'unique qu'elle ne connaissait pas parce que, par rivalité, il pourrait tenter de tout briser. On ne savait pas… Il choisit de mentir._

_-Mais je réfléchissais au niveau de mes oncles et tantes lointains !_

_-Les lointains, je m'en fiche ! C'est ceux qui sont à la police qui m'intéresse !_

_Tashi fit un arrêt et Myko le regarda une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Et s'il savait ?_

_-Pourquoi seulement ceux de la police ?_

_-Oh ! C'est que ceux de la police sont forcément sur place, bien sûr… _

_Il la couva d'un regard amoureux. Elle était si gentille et affectueuse, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses deux meilleurs amis ne l'aimaient pas…_

* * *

Naruto se passa les mains sur son visage, exténué. L'affaire le mettait sur les rotules, il ne dormait quasiment plus la nuit. Il se décida à réveiller Tashi. Quand Naruto s'approcha de son compagnon, il pria très fort de ne pas avoir à en venir à des méthodes extrêmes. Posant la main sur l'épaule du brun, il chuchota :

-Tashi, on doit y aller.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et il commença à paniquer. Il allait utiliser, si ça continuait ainsi, une méthode qui lui ferait perdre quelques dents.

-Tashi-senseiiiiiiiiiiii, on se réveille !

Un grognement s'éleva dans la pièce et Tashi bougea. Il se leva et commença à modifier son apparence. Puis, ses traits modifiés, il se tourna vers son élève.

-Durant le trajet, ne parle pas. Ou tu sais ce qui t'attends.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Ils se mirent en route.

* * *

-Tu peux confirmer ce que tu avances ?

-Oui, malheureusement. La team 7 et deux étrangers vont enquêter.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi… ?

-Je le sais c'est tout.

Une claque retentit et le dealer tomba à terre sous la puissance du choc.

-Ne me répond pas de cette façon, rétorqua celui ou celle qui avait frappé.

-Mais…

-J'ai dit STOP ! Tu vas tout faire pour les empêcher d'atteindre leur but. Compris ?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas censée être au courant… Ils ne savent même pas.

-L'aide extérieure, c'est qui ?

-Bah, on ne m'a rien dit, mais je pense qu'il s'agit de Tashi et Naruto Uzumaki.

-Uzumaki, tu dis ?

C'était la première fois que le dealer entendait la voix de son supérieur trembler.

-Cela va être problématique, c'est un teigneux. Des informations sur Tashi ?

-Aucune. Juste que c'est le compagnon de Naruto.

-Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit. Il ne manquait plus que ça, tiens. Elimine-les.

-Mais, je ne pourrais pas faire une chose pareille ! Je suis dealer pas assassin !

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, élimine-les, par poison.

Le dealer soupira, jamais elle ne réussirait à faire ça !

-A vos ordres.

Chacun repartit à ses occupations.

* * *

Ils traversèrent le village rapidement, en évitant les gardes de la porte, les veilleurs de nuit et les ANBUS ayant trop bu chez Ichiraku, pour se rendre à la tour. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade et la trouvèrent endormie sur ses papiers.

-Pfff, et ça se prétend Hokage…

Naruto s'approcha de la Vieille mais Tashi tira sur la manche de sa chemise. Il désigna une porte légèrement entrouverte et deux yeux qui les fixait. Naruto, les sens en alerte se dirigea vers ce regard apeuré. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Shizune qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Non, ne tuez notre Hokage ! Prenez ma vie à la place !

Naruto ricana légèrement.

-L'Hokage ne vous a pas prévenu de notre visite ?

Shizune tilta. Elle cligna des yeux et sa peur se calma.

-Vous êtes les deux visiteurs de ce soir ?

-Il semblerait.

-Elle avait oublié de préciser qu'ils étaient des déserteurs… Je vais prévenir les Prêtresses comme elle me l'a demandé. Réveillez-la s'il vous plaît, avant que les Prêtresses n'arrivent.

Shizune s'échappa au pas de course, après un dernier regard vers Tashi-chan qui lui faisait froid dans le dos et qui lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'elle avait déjà vu… Mais qui ?

Naruto se redirigea vers Tsunade qui avait commencé à ronfler.

-Tsunade, debout. Cria-t-il avec une voix froide.

-Ooooohou, qui ose me déranger en plein trav… oh ! C'est toi, Naruto ?

-Visiblement. C'est l'heure prévue pour le rendez-vous.

Tsunade sembla alors se réveille complètement. Elle regarda Tashi-chan de haut en bas. Il portait une cape similaire à celle de Naruto, noire. Il était brun, avec des yeux noirs et il était plutôt grand, un peu plus que Naruto. Tashi-chan avait une silhouette semblable à celle d'un homme dont le souvenir lui échappait. Sans détacher son regard de l'inconnu, elle demanda à Naruto :

-Qui est-ce ?

-Mon ami, Tashi-chan.

-Le Tashi dont a fait mention Sasuke ?

Tsunade n'était pas une idiote. Ainsi, elle ne posait pas de questions au hasard et elle pensait qu'un lien existait entre Uchiwa et Tashi. Elle espérait que le second déserteur prendrait la parole mais il se contenta de braquer sur elle ses yeux trop noirs.

-Qu'a-t-il bavé ? Cracha Naruto, plein de hargne.

-Peu importe… Les Prêtresses ont accepté très facilement de vous recevoir, elles devraient accéder à votre demande.

La princesse des Limaces se tourna de nouveau vers Tashi.

-On se connaît, non ?

Il ne répondit que par un sourire carnassier qui fit frissonner d'horreur l'aînée de la pièce. Elle comprit alors que ce que Tashi avait appris à Naruto n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il pouvait faire en un regard. Un monde de torture mentale naissait de ses yeux, cela se sentait. Cet homme était effrayant.

-Ne posez pas de questions superflues, Tsunade, lança Naruto.

-je me demande si tu es vraiment Naruto Uzumaki.

-Je ne vous le prouverai pas, le seul moyen que j'aurais de le faire m'obligerait à signaler à vos chiens fidèles que je suis ici. Très de plaisanteries, que savez-vous ?

-C'est ça que tu cherchais la dernière fois ?

Tashi se tourna d'un bloc vers Naruto et lui jeta un regard mi accusateur, mi meurtrier puis il ouvrit la bouche, laissant entendre sa voix, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien.

-Tu as cherché devant elle ?

Le ton était sec, froid et dur. Naruto ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, sans doute avait-il l'habitude. Il passa sa main dans ses blondeurs et esquissa son sourire confus. Tsunade eut tellement l'impression de retrouver l'autre Naruto…

-Héhé… si…

-Baka.

-Toi-même ! Se révolta le blond.

Cet échange, si infime soit-il, donna à Tsunade une idée de qui pouvait se cacher derrière ce visage modifié par ninjutsu. L'association du blond exubérant avec le brun froid ne pouvait pas prêter à confusion.

-Ne seriez-vous pas Itachi Uchiwa ?

Tsunade jubila d'avance de voir la réaction de Tashi. Il se contenta de la toiser d'un air neutre.

-Itachi Uchiwa, le déserteur et assassin de son clan est mort, il y a trois ans, des mains de Naruto.

-Pardon ?

-Il manquait de quelque chose d'essentiel pour un ninja : des convictions.

Naruto bâilla bruyamment, comme pour signifier que cette conversation l'ennuyait. La Godaime s'en trouva impressionnée, il ne tirait aucune gloire d'avoir tué le plus grand criminel et pire ennemi de Sasuke. Il restait modeste. Ce n'était vraiment plus Naruto. Et Tsunade imagina quel entraînement de fer avait dû subir Naruto aux côtés de Tashi pour réussir à vaincre Itachi. Elle put aussi conclure que le blond était devenu bien plus fort que son ancien rival, Sasuke. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand la porte s'ouvrit sur deux ombres emmitouflées dans des capes. La plus grandes des deux parla tandis que l'autre resta un peu en retrait.

-Tsunade, Tashi, Naruto, mes hommages.

Les trois lui rendirent son salut en s'inclinant. Naruto retint un sourire difficilement et il se releva pour s'approcher de la femme restée en retrait et lui baisa sa bague.

-Bien le bonsoir, ô humble prêtresse. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pu vous regarder dans le _blanc_ des yeux. Je vous trouve très en beauté ce soir.

Elle ne répondit rien, la plus âgée des prêtresses ricanant.

-Nous ne cédons pas sous la flatterie, _Seigneur_ Uzumaki. Ni sous les pots de vins, ni sous l'influence de gens de pouvoir, d'ailleurs.

Naruto fit une moue boudeuse et jeta un regard offensé à la prêtresse.

-Vos mots sont tels des _kunais_, bien plus acérés que par le passé et ils viennent se ficher en plein dans mon cœur. Je ne voulais nullement vous corrompre.

Tashi-chan sourit : Naruto comprenait vraiment bien comment fonctionnaient les prêtresses. Avec elles, il ne fallait pas montrer de mauvaises intentions mais il fallait savoir s'imposer et signaler que leur statut n'impressionnait pas. La prêtresse à la langue acérée regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait nuit noire et le ciel de Konoha était sans nuage.

-La lune est magnifique ce soir. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas pleine.

-La pleine lune m'a toujours ému et l'évoquer me fait sourire tendrement, signala Naruto.

Tashi compta les points : deux partout, la balle au centre. La deuxième prêtresse, celle à qui Naruto avait compté fleurette, s'avança.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez séjourné au Pays de la Sève. Comment se porte le seigneur Meiji ?

Le blond perdit son sourire quelques secondes avant de s'en parer de nouveau.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est-à-dire il y a plus de trois ans, il se portait comme un charme. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis que j'ai quitté son palais.

Tsunade avait remarqué ce changement dans le sourire de Naruto : elle en conclut qu'il n'avait pas de très bons rapports avec le seigneur Meiji. Mais il avait séjourné dans son palais. Que cela signifiait-il ? Elle regarda Tashi-chan, qui avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto, défiant le regard des prêtresses.

-Et vous, Tashi, demanda la prêtresse à la langue coupante, comment va votre fiancée ?

-Pour l'instant, elle ne va que trop bien.

La voix neutre du déserteur, fit perdre de leur superbe aux prêtresses. Elles échangèrent un regard et la plus petite hocha doucement la tête.

-Bien. Tsunade, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Reconvoquez-nous quand l'affaire sera réglée.

Tashi et Naruto s'inclinèrent, chacun baisant la main d'une des prêtresses tandis que Tsunade restait bras ballants, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le blond se tourna vers son ami brun et lui chuchota :

-Je ne sais pas comment elles peuvent savoir tout ça. Quand je suis parti d'ici, c'est à peine si…

Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait, pour moi, tout ceci n'était qu'un échange de banalités, commença Tsunade, mais…

Elle s'interrompit pour retourner s'asseoir à son bureau, conviant ses deux invités à s'installer.

-Les prêtresses ont de grands pouvoirs, notamment la « lecture du cœur » un don qu'elles ont reçu lors de leur nomination.

-Ah… Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Les tatouages d'ANBUS, on se les fera nous-même, donnez-nous donc nos noms et le point de rendez-vous…

* * *

Les deux prêtresses se rendirent dans un vestiaire pour ôter leur parure et les ranger. Elles discutaient des deux hommes qu'elle avaient reçu plus tôt.

-Naruto a bien changé, affirma la plus petite.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Langue Acérée, je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverait à deviner nos identités… Je l'avais sous-estimé…

-Nos senseis avait bien raison ! Il est le plus imprévisible de tous les ninjas…

-Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il soit aussi… beau, charmant, froid et distant… Et il sait parler aux femmes, soupira Langue Acérée toute émoustillée.

-Mais quand tu vois qui est son sensei, cela n'a rien d'étonnant…

L'autre pouffa légèrement, comme une midinette en mal d'amour.

-Arrête, rien que d'y penser, j'ai des frissons partout…

-Pour un peu, je regretterai d'être mariée !

-Moi, je suis seule ! Fanfaronna Langue Acérée avant de redevenir sérieuse, n'empêche, c'est moche cette histoire de drogue… Je me demande qui peut bien faire tout ça…

* * *

-Non, non et NON !

-Mais, Naruto, je te dis que c'est un terme mélioratif !

-Ne me prenez pas pour un jambon, Tsunade, influenza veut dire grippe dans une quelconque langue latine !

-Un…jambon ?

Tashi et Tsunade échangèrent un regard avant d'exploser de rire… Faut dire, l'image de Naruto, transformé en jambon, ça n'aide pas à garder son sérieux.

* * *

Moi : Pfiou, c'était laborieux…

Itachi : Mais… Comment ça je suis mort ?

Sasuke : ouais, c'est vrai ça, comment ça il est mort ?

Itachi : OOOOOOH, 'tit frère, je t'aime, c'est trop gentil d'être triste pour moi !

Sasuke : Non, je voulais avoir le plaisir de te tuer de mes mains.

Moi : --' reviews ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Notes : Ce chapitre commence par un flash-back.

Notes 2 : Merci à ma bêta-lectrice d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

Notes 3 : Merci à "choupinou-sensei" (mon héros lol) pour son aide ultérieure !

RAR : Merci à tous et bravo à Toya-chan . Puis Temari50, fais gaffe quand même ça serait con de mourir parce que l'escalier fait des caprices

Désolée ce chapitre est extrêmement court mais il manque un passage parce que Choupinou-sensei est légèrement incompétent (s'il lit ça, je suis morte ) pour me donner les infos que je veux par MSN... Rah lalala, les senseis, ça perd de son charme...

* * *

_** Chapitre 6 : la présentation.**_

Les deux filles étaient à la bibliothèque, leur sensei les ayant punies à rédiger une dissertation sur le respect des différences de points de vue. Elles s'étaient disputées violemment, ce qui était incroyable, car ces deux filles étaient devenues extrêmement amies.

-Pourquoi je dois faire cette punition avec toi ?

-Parce que tu n'arrives pas à admettre que j'ai raison.

-Non, c'est toi que n'admets pas avoir tort.

L'aînée soupira, continuant à chercher « Le respect à travers les âges ». Elle tomba alors sur un drôle de livre intitulé « Sos ler do naho es tresde lipe ses luk, veusom 1 »

-Tiens, regarde ce livre… Il est étrange, en quelle langue est-il écrit ?

La plus jeune regarda attentivement le livre que lui tendait son amie. Puis elle lut la première page.

-Vuo train u'nes souf, sechex purs. Zadei uyez rureoc. Isa eves preaux des qu'teg cetep. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'une langue que je connaisse. Je vais le prendre on ne sait jamais… Ca peut être marrant.

-Si ça peut t'amuser… bon on va s'installer à la table là-bas au fond, répondit l'aînée en désignant une table à l'écart, et je vais chercher.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'aînée poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-J'ai enfin fini d'écrire ! Mais tu fais quoi ?

Son regard s'était posé sur son amie et le nombre de feuilles amassées autour d'elle.

-Le livre, ce sont des anagrammes ! Tout le livre est écrit en anagramme ! Et le résultat est plus que surprenant ! Je te le lis.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

-Le titre c'est : « Les lois des prêtresses de Konoha, volume 1 » La première page dit : « Cet ouvrage n'est destiné qu'aux cœurs purs. Si vous avez des péchés à expier, fuyez. »

-C'est quoi ce truc de barges ?

L'aînée s'était totalement laissée prendre au jeu de son amie, qui continua à lui lire doucement, pour que personne n'entende l'ouvrage. Plus les pages se tournaient, plus leurs sourcils se fronçaient : ce bouquin parlait de trop de choses bien réelles mais il était trop malsain… Puis la cadette arriva à la fin de l'ouvrage.

-Elles deviendront ainsi les seules qui puissent accéder aux postes vacants de prêtresses de Konoha, village caché.

Un vent violent se leva, faisant voler les feuilles que les deux filles avaient froissées. Elles se mirent à hurler et elles se serrèrent pour ne plus avoir peur. Mais elles continuaient à paniquer et hurlèrent de plus belle quand une lumière noire les enveloppa, les faisant disparaître aux yeux de l'autre, alors qu'elles étaient enlacées. La plus jeune commença à pleurer doucement et l'autre la rejoignit peu de temps après. Pendant plusieurs minutes elles furent plongées dans cette lumière aveuglante puis la plus jeune dit :

-Ella tumoa uq rie es teil muiere flut. (Que la lumière soit et la lumière fut !)

Un éclair aveuglant leur fit apparaître un homme, blond, dont le portrait était sur la montagne des Hokage.

-Yondaime ! S'exclamèrent-elles en chœur.

Il sourit, comme pour confirmer leur doute. Puis il reprit un air dur et froid, qui n'était pas connu pour cet homme jadis souriant et bienveillant.

-Oven tranut ere livol suves vuoste xeadiq sees poreus dess sen reom. (En trouvant ce livre, vous vous êtes exposées à des risques énormes.)

-Nous en avons conscience, Maître.

-Lala guen ej pue qaerle stel xeli setu vanes crast Lotis del nosa centres. (La langue que je parle est le vieux, ancestral Lotis de nos ancêtres)

-Comment pouvons-nous la comprendre ? Demanda, curieuse, l'aînée.

-suvo tese sle trespresses… (Vous êtes les prêtresses)

-Mais non ! Nous sommes des simples Kunoichis !

-Tais-toi, il a raison, nous sommes les prêtresses. Tes conter sdeint !

* * *

Tsunade tenta tant bien que mal de calmer son fou rire, alors que Tashi-chan avait d'ores et déjà cessé de se moquer de Naruto, qui avait repris une mine boudeuse. Son compagnon s'approcha de lui et, en mettant deux doigts sous son menton, le força à le regarder. Tashi plongea son regard noir dans le bleu océan de Naruto et ce dernier cessa tout de suite de bouder. Tsunade observa la scène, visiblement ravie. Elle pensait que, sans le moindre doute, ces deux-là étaient beaucoup plus proches que de simples amis. Pourtant, Naruto avait dit que Tashi n'était que son ami, mais quand on les voyait, c'était impensable. Se promettant de résoudre ce mystère, le Hokage lança : 

-Si t'es pas content de mon idée tu n'as qu'à en trouver une meilleure.

-J'y ai déjà réfléchi. Hélio. Ca veut dire soleil, et c'est comme ça que…

-Bref ! Interrompit Tashi, sentant le chagrin dans la voix de son ami. Il s'appellera Hélio. Et moi ? Vous avez choisi quoi ?

-J'avais pensé à Calliope.

-C'est moche. Kalypso c'est mieux.

-Ah, les ANBUS de nos jours… Tout le temps en train de se révolter… Bien, Hélio et Kalypso. Adjugé, vendu.

Tsunade soupira. Cette journée l'avait épuisée. Elle se frotta les yeux, tout en continuant à penser que les relations entre l'ANBU Kalypso et l'ANBU Hélio étaient plus que de simples relations amicales. Elle s'apprêtait à poser une question sur l'intimité des deux garçons quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Tsunade-sensei, Tsunade-sensei, Je sais ! Je sais ! Je…

Ino s'arrêta net en voyant Naruto et Tashi. Elle dévisagea le premier, se donna une claque, se frotta les yeux et reposa son regard sur lui. La télépathe ouvrit une bouche en « o » et elle s'approcha. Caressant la joue de Naruto, comme pour se prouver que ce n'est pas un rêve, elle le dévora des yeux.

-Naruto… Tu as bien changé.

-Toi aussi, Ino. Lâche-moi maintenant.

-Ah, ça y est, dites à un garçon qu'il a changé et il se prend immédiatement pour un Uchiwa à jeter tout le monde !

Tashi et Naruto se raidirent à l'entente de ce nom. Ino et Tsunade ne semblèrent même pas remarquer ce changement d'atmosphère, qui s'était brusquement alourdie.

-Que sais-tu Ino, reprit le supérieur hiérarchique de la Kunoichi.

-Eh bien, ce sur quoi vous m'aviez demandé d'enquêter. Je sais tout, mais je ne peux pas vous expliquer ici, le bureau n'est absolument pas sûr. Je ne voudrais pas que certaines informations retombent dans des oreilles indiscrètes, répondit Ino en se triturant les cheveux.

-Bien, bon travail, Ino. On en parlera demain, je te convoquerais pour ça. Maintenant… INO !

Mais la blonde n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle s'était jetée sur Naruto et le harcelait de question comme :

-Mon dieu, mais tu n'as que la peau sur les os, tu es sûr de te nourrir correctement ? Et puis, ton ami là, il ne pourrait pas faire attention à toi ? Tes bras sont couverts d'égratignures. En même temps, c'est vrai que la vie de shinobi est compliquée… Tu devrais aller voir Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi ! Ils sont tous sur les nerfs ! Mais surtout Sakura, depuis que l'A2DJ fait de plus en plus de victime. Je vois ses cernes grandir… Mais où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années ? Que faisais-tu ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté ? Tu aurais dû !

Naruto sourit amèrement et se libéra de l'étreinte étouffante de la kunoichi en furie. Il soupira et observa la lune, à travers la fenêtre…

-Peut-être aurais-je dû… Mais je ne regrette rien, à part une chose…

Contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait Tsunade, Ino ne posa pas de questions indiscrètes et elle se contenta de lui sourire comme une mère sourirait à son enfant.

-Je te comprends, tu sais. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, pense à moi.

-Merci Ino, coupa Godaime, maintenant laisse-nous, nous devons discuter.

Ino sortit de la pièce après avoir fait un salut discret. Naruto la suivit du regard, complètement surpris et il se tourna vers Tashi.

-Tu penses que…  
-Eh bien, tu m'as dit que cette fille ne parlait que très rarement au hasard…

-Alors elle doit…

-Savoir.

Tsunade tournait la tête de droite à gauche, suivant l'échange entre les deux renégats, sans vraiment comprendre. La seule chose qu'elle avait captée, c'est que ces deux-là lui cachaient quelque chose. Ils s'arrêtèrent de discuter et reprirent place sur les deux chaises à leur disposition, de l'autre côté du bureau que Naruto avait autrefois tant convoité. Il soupira, en repensant à cette belle époque, où sa vie lui paraissait si dure alors qu'elle était presque douce. Ino avait raison : il n'aurait jamais dû partir, s'il avait su ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de Konoha, par delà le Pays du Vent, au milieu du pays de la Sève. Malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard pour envisager de faire demi-tour, toutes les choses qu'il avait vécues étaient trop ancrées en lui pour qu'il puisse envisager de reprendre le cours de sa vie Konohienne en bonne et due forme. Naruto ferma les yeux et soupira. A côté de lui, Tashi se tendit en le voyant dériver dans ses pensées, car il ne savait que trop le fil qu'elles devaient suivre. Inlassablement, elles prenaient le même chemin. Son ami blond, chaque jour un peu plus, s'enfonçait sur une route qu'il ne pourrait assumer seul sans se détruire, comme l'avait fait Tashi pendant tant d'années et il ne souhaitait pas que quiconque reproduise ses erreurs, car ces erreurs étaient pitoyables, dignes d'un faible, lui qui était si fier de sa prétendue puissance ! Ah la blague ! Il s'était fait berner si facilement, autrefois… Il en avait perdu Kassian et toute sa famille…

« Kassian, mon ami, de là où tu es, pardonne-moi d'avoir été aveugle, pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir su lire entre les lignes » pensa amèrement Tashi.

-Dites-moi, chers amis ANBUS, pourquoi souhaitez-vous lutter contre l'A2DJ ?

La tension, qui avait disparue depuis que Naruto s'était réincarné en jambon, revint de plus belle. Tsunade comprit dès lors que ce sujet était épineux mais elle se surprit à espérer malgré tout une réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir.

-Pour ma part, cette drogue du ninja a fait une victime de trop.

-Moi, rajouta Tashi-chan, je refuse de m'étendre sur mes motivations. Mais sachez juste qu'elles sont dans la même veine que celle de Nachan.

Tsunade laissa son regard passer de l'un à l'autre et en voyant leurs visages fermés, elle comprit qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus par eux. Elle préféra se montrer faussement satisfaite puisque de toute façon, leurs motivations ne resteraient pas toujours inconnues.

-Bon, alors dans ce cas, nous allons parler de quelques modalités. Comme vous vous en doutez, vous ne serez pas seuls à enquêter. Naruto, pourquoi avoir demandé la présence de la team 7 ?

-Voyons, Tsunade, comme si vous ne saviez pas pourquoi…

Tsunade ouvrit de grands yeux et sa mâchoire parut sur le point de se détacher du reste de son crâne. Ainsi, il était donc au courant…

-Mais, continua Naruto, ce n'est pas la seule raison. Ce n'est pas la seule personne avec qui j'ai des comptes à régler.

-Ne lui en veux pas.

-Je ne peux lui en vouloir de me haïr. Je comprends. Je comprends que trop bien sa douleur et je sais, je sais toutes ses peines. Peut-être un jour, quelqu'un arrivera à les soulager… peut-être. Cela dit, sa haine me laisse froid : je suis un obstacle sur sa progression, c'est vrai. Mais cette dernière ne doit pas être stoppée en si bon chemin !

-Pouvons-nous retourner sur le sujet qui nous intéresse s'il vous plaît ? Le pourquoi de la team 7, coupa brutalement Tashi en lançant un regard noir à Naruto. Si nous avons choisi cette option, c'est tout simplement parce que la team 7 est connue jusqu'au pays de la Foudre pour sa compétence en matière d'enquêtes. L'intelligence de Haruno, le génie de Uchiwa, la facilité de Hatake à se mettre à la place des criminels… C'est pour ça qu'on a choisi cette équipe.

Naruto darda un regard surpris sur Tashi. Il avait donné les véritables raisons sans même les connaître. Comment pouvait-il connaître les capacités de Kakashi alors que Naruto ne lui en avait jamais parlé ? Sans doute avaient-ils déjà travaillé ensemble dans un passé lointain.

-Tu as oublié la petite Sagoa.

-Non, cracha sèchement Tashi, je ne l'ai pas oubliée, elle est inutile dans cette équipe, qui qu'elle soit !

-Kalypso, vous semblez oublier un détail : elle est devenue jônin en seulement quatre ans ! Même Itachi Uchiwa n'avait pas accompli cet exploit !

-Tsunade, vous êtes obsédée par cet homme ou quoi ?

-Pourquoi cette étrange question ?

-Vous ne faites que le mentionner.

Tsunade foudroya Naruto du regard tandis qu'il se levait, attrapant les masques qui étaient posés sur le bureau et l'encre. Tashi se leva à sa suite puis il fit un salut militaire à la Godaime qui tiqua. Comment un simple criminel pouvait-il connaître le salut ANBU ? Elle observa Tashi sans se cacher. Ses pieds étaient écartés d'une dizaine de centimètres, ce qui montrait sa confiance en son chef, car ne s'attendait pas à une attaque et serait incapable de prendre une posture correcte rapidement. Il avait posé son index et son majeur droit sur son cœur, signe qu'il offrait sa vie au bon vouloir de son supérieur. Et, touche finale, le bras gauche de Tashi était étendu le long de son corps, dans une tentative pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé et donc pas un traître. Tsunade sourit intérieurement en constatant qu'un déserteur de Dieu seul sait où était en train de lui témoigner du respect, après avoir trahi son village.

* * *

Hinata était épuisée. Elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit et elle était rentrée tard chez elle. Shikamaru était inquiet, et, ne la voyant pas rentrer, il s'apprêtait à laisser Nina et Menô seules pour aller la chercher. Elle était rentrée juste à temps. Ensuite, elle avait été rappelée à l'hôpital, on avait besoin d'une infirmière supplémentaire sur une opération délicate. Elle était en salle de pause et elle buvait un café très serré. Elle bâilla et Ino sourit. 

-Nuit difficile ?

-Très. Il paraît que tu as été affectée à la petite Shiina ? Tu dois la surveiller ?

-Oui. Elle se remet lentement de l'A2DJ et elle fait souvent des petites crises de manque. Je ne comprends pas ces jeunes. Quand nous avions leur âge, on ne s'adonnait pas à de tels jeux dangereux !

-C'est vrai. Etre ninja, c'est pas ça, il me semble. Etre ninja, c'est donner le meilleur de soi, sans artifice, pour son village, ceux que l'on aime.

Ino sourit. Hinata avait bien changé depuis qu'elle était mariée à Shikamaru. D'ailleurs ce fut une grande surprise pour tout le monde ce mariage ! La télépathe avait toujours pensé que Shikamaru entretenait une flamme secrète pour une blonde du Désert, tout comme elle pensait que Hinata était destinée à épouser Neji. Mais visiblement, son esprit s'était fourvoyé en conjectures ! Ino avait tout de même été ravie de voir que la petite Hyuuga allait se marier. Neji, lui, avait tiré la gueule. Si Hinata se mariait, il se retrouvait fiancé à son autre cousine, la plus imbue d'elle-même des deux, celle avec qui l'oiseau n'avait jamais tissé beaucoup de liens.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Hinata. Comment va Shika ? Depuis qu'il est professeur et que je suis assignée à la surveillance de Hitomi, je n'ai pas eu le loisir de faire une partie d'échecs avec lui.

-Il s'amuse comme un petit fou ! Et il fait déjà des ravages… L'une de ses élèves est complètement dingue de lui !

Ino et Hinata se regardèrent et dirent en chœur le traditionnel « galèèèèèèèèère» et elles rirent de tout leur souffle. Un médecin vint à leur rencontre.

-Yamanaka ! Retournez au chevet de votre patiente, immédiatement ! Quand à vous, Nara, vous êtes demandée au bloc.

-Bien, répondirent en parfait synchronisation les deux filles.

* * *

Le réveil indiquait 11 :30.  
Il fallait se lever, mais pris d'une flemme qu'il ne connaissait pas, il composa trois signes et envoya un katon sur le réveil puis il remit le drap sur sa tête, pour ne pas voir les rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les volets entrouverts. Un deuxième réveil, placé au loin pour contrer les jours de flemme, sonna. Sasuke grogna, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever aujourd'hui.  
-Oh, tant pis, pour une fois, je dors…  
Mais, apparemment, quelqu'un ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il dorme plus longtemps car il entendit de légers coups frappés au volet de sa chambre. Il grogna et se leva pour aller ouvrir. C'était un oiseau.  
-Eh merde ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive que les jours où je veux dormir ?  
A présent complètement réveillé, il attrapa dans son armoire un pantacourt blanc et large, et un tee-shirt sombre aux armoiries du clan Uchiwa. C'était son uniforme de travail. Lui, il portait le blason de sa famille et ses « employés » portaient le tourbillon de Konoha. Prenant une douche rapide, Sasuke laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il se remémora une discution qu'il avait eue avec Tsunade-sama plus de six auparavant. Elle lui avait demandé s'il comptait se marier. Et avec qui. Il n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchi en fait. Il y avait bien Neika qui faisait battre son cœur un rien plus fort, elle qu'il voulait protéger. Mais, se marier, quand même… Il se trouvait un peu jeune pour ça ! Et sérieusement, quand il faisait le point sur ses sentiments, il se demandait s'il était réellement amoureux de Neika. Après tout, son lien avec elle était très semblable à celui qu'il eut avec Naruto. Et le blondinet il l'avait détesté, adoré et peut-être désiré. Mais pas aimé, pas d'amour en tout cas. Et fier comme l'était Sasuke, il ne s'abaisserait jamais à aller demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à l'infirmière psychologue, plus connue sous le nom d'Ino Yamanaka.  
Il sortit de chez lui, ferma la porte puis il s'engagea dans la rue en direction de la Tour. Le temps était vraiment splendide. Le ciel sans nuage, bleu azur, ne donnait vraiment pas envie d'aller travailler.

* * *

-Dis-moi Sakura-chan, je me posais une question…  
-Oui ? Je t'écoute !

Neika se tourna vers Sakura et la dévisagea longuement avant de lui répondre.  
-Pourquoi Uchiwa ne s'est-il pas encore marié ?

Sakura sursauta légèrement, étonnée par la question de sa protégée. Elle ne répondit pas voyant que Neika n'avait pas achevé sa pensée.  
-Il ne voulait pas faire renaître son clan ? C'est ce que tu m'as dit l'année de mon arrivée, tu te souviens ? Tu m'as parlé de chaque personne de ce village et tu m'as dit de lui que tout son clan avait été massacré par Itachi, son frère aîné. Alors pourquoi ne s'est-il pas marié dès qu'il en a eu l'âge ?

Sakura hésita avant de répondre.  
-Je l'ignore. Peut-être attend-il d'être amoureux, peut-être n'en a-t-il plus envie. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste de Sasuke Uchiwa ni de sa façon de penser… Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce garçon. Le seul qui pouvait le faire était Naruto.

Neika eut un léger mouvement de recul à l'entente de ce prénom, que Sakura mit sur le compte de la surprise.  
-C'est sûr c'est étonnant, surtout quand on connaît les deux garçons. Surtout quand on connaît leur histoire, leur amitié doublée de haine et de rivalité. Et c'est peut-être parce que tu ressembles tant à Naruto que Sasuke ne t'acceptes pas. Parce que pour lui, c'est trop de deux personnes pouvant le comprendre, le calmer et l'apaiser…

La médic-nin jeta un léger regard à Neika qui avait à présent les yeux exorbités. La plus jeune jônin de sa génération secoua la tête comme pour se sortir de l'esprit une idée malsaine, une idée que lui faisait du mal. Sakura la regarda abasourdie de l'air que prenait sa protégée. Elle glissa la main dans ses cheveux, pour dégager les mèches de cheveux roses sombres qui étaient venus se ficher devant ses yeux. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis sa promotion au rang de genin. Déjà, elle n'était plus cette espèce de sangsue collée aux basques de « Sas'ke-kun ». Elle avait dépassé ce stade de gamine. Ensuite, physiquement, elle avait pris en muscle, en poids, un peu, ce qui avait arrondi ses joues. Ses cheveux, qu'elle gardait au niveau des épaules, avait foncé de deux tons, ce qui lui fit perdre son air de petite fille et termina de la transformer en femme. Elle avait eu beaucoup de prétendants, la jolie Sakura, mais elle éconduisait chacun de ses soupirants, préférant se consacrer à son travail qu'à ses amours. Oui, elle avait bien changé, la petite Sakura. Elle sourit en repensant à cette époque lointaine où elle prenait plus soin de ses cheveux que de son entraînement et un oiseau se posa sur son épaule.  
-Neika, direction le bureau de Tsunade-sensei.

* * *

Harassant. C'était le seul qualificatif que Nezumi, ANBU de sa condition, aurait pu donner à la mission qu'il venait d'effectuer. Il avait dû, pour une mission de rang très spécial, espionner, traquer, cacher, diffamer, mentir, voler, tuer. Tout ça, pour un document secret qui avait été dérobé à une unité qui voyageait sur le chemin de Suna. Ces stupides ninjas avaient réussi à se faire prendre par surprise et à se faire dérober le document que le Kazekage devait signer. Et sur qui les conséquences, c'est-à-dire une mission express de récupération et assassinat des troupes pouvant avoir lu le document, retombaient ? Toujours sur le même, autrement dit, LUI. En plus, ce putain de retour vers Konoha, il ne le sentait pas. Il allait lui arriver une merde, c'était obligé. Il deviendrait un peu plus la risée de ses collègues ANBUS. Après tout, il était un bleu, alors on pouvait le charrier. La blague à la mode ces temps-ci, c'était l'appeler Mickey au lieu de Nezumi. L'humour ANBU était vraiment spécial. Ou alors c'était lui qui n'en avait pas mais faut dire que l'autodérision n'était pas son fort. Le jour où on verrait Neji Hyuuga se descendre lui-même n'était pas arrivé ! Peut-être que pour ça, les autres le rejetaient. Il entendit du bruit dans les fourrés et il activa son Byakûgan. Douze. Douze ennemis, douze jônins d'un pays inconnu, dont l'équipe d'abrutis avaient parlé. En les voyant arriver à pleine vitesse vers lui, Neji se promit que s'il s'en sortait, il rirait de lui-même de très bon cœur !  
(1)

* * *

Ils étaient tous là, prêts et attendant les ordres. Bien, il ne manquait qu'une seule personne mais elle, elle était occupée ailleurs. Ils sourirent en échangeant un regard, la nouvelle génération était très compétente et la destruction était en marche. Bientôt, ils règneraient en maîtres sur cette planète. Son sourire s'agrandit quand tous s'agenouillèrent devant elle et l'autre. Ils étaient si serviles, si naïfs. Ou peut-être, comme sa fille, juste les héritiers de leurs prédécesseurs. Déjà la deuxième génération. Et les seuls qui avaient découvert le pot aux roses étaient morts. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, selon Myoro.

* * *

Sasuke et Neika se snobèrent encore, quand ils se rencontrèrent sur le chemin de la Tour. Quel comportement puéril, pensait Sakura. A se demander quel âge ils avaient. Le pire c'est qu'ils continuèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade, même face aux deux ANBUS de la part de qui la médic sentait des fou-rires contenus.  
-Team 7, je vous présente Hélio et Kalypso, ils sont ANBUS.  
-On avait remarqué, marmonna Sasuke.  
-Ce sont eux qui vont vous aider dans votre enquête, dit un peu plus fort Tsunade pour couvrir la voix de Sasuke.  
-Quelle enquête, s'enquit Sakura qui était professionnelle.  
-J'allais y venir, Sakura, répondit la Godaime en hochant la tête comme pour approuver la médic et son attitude mature. Je vous attribue tout simplement, à vous, l'enquête sur l'A2DJ… 

Neika avait déjà décroché. Elle observait les deux ANBUS qui avaient des masques impersonnels, comme si même un animal aurait pu trahir leur véritable identité. Et ces deux silhouettes lui rappelaient cruellement quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Le plus petit semblait beaucoup moins concentré que le grand, qui était droit comme un piquet et attentif. En fait, il avait exactement la même attitude que Sasuke, tandis qu'Hélio se comportait comme Neika : il promenait son regard des uns aux autres, comme l'indiquait sa tête qui bougeait légèrement de gauche à droite et dans l'autre sens. Il devait être en train de les évaluer du regard.  
Neika posa son regard sur Kalypso et il tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction.Elle sentit une aura pas très plaisante, chargée de sang.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul.  
-Neika, ça va ?  
-Euh… répondit-elle sans lâcher Tashi du regard, oui. Continuez Tsunade-sama.  
-J'ai fini. Tu n'as donc rien écouté ?  
-En fait… non !  
Hélio eut un soubresaut, qui traduisait un éclat de rire silencieux.  
-Dieu merci, les quatre autres personnes en présence sont quand même plus sérieuses.  
-Comptez trois, Tsunade. Hélio n'écoutait pas non plus, ricana Kalypso.  
Sasuke et Sakura se regardèrent. L'ANBU n'avait pas rajouté de suffixe de respect et il fallait bien l'avouer, il donnait la chair de poule à qui quiconque l'approchait.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Kalypso ? Menteur-euh ! Je suis très attentif !  
-Dans ce cas, qu'a-t-elle dit ?  
-La même chose que ce que tu as entendu !  
-Baka… La suite des évènements c'est quoi ?

Tsunade soupira, elle qui voulait que les deux ANBUS passent inaperçus, c'était un échec.  
-Eh bien, cria Tsunade pour couvrir la voix de Naruto qui se rebellait contre le surnom affectif qui lui collait à la peau. Kalypso, rapproche-toi donc un peu de Uchiwa et serrez vous la main.  
Ils s'exécutèrent et dès que leurs mains entrèrent en contact, un orage violent éclata. Naruto cessa immédiatement de faire le gamin puis il bondit vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Il tourna la tête à droite et regarda un point lointain.  
-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?  
Seul un éclat de rire enfantin répondit aux interrogations de la team 7, des deux déserteurs et du Hokage.

* * *

(1) il manque une scène qui viendra plus tard parce que pour l'instant ma source d'informations n'a pas voulu me renseigner

Sasuke : Mais c'est nul !

Moi : Hééééé !

Sasuke : ben c'est vrai ! De toute façon, une fiction qui se termine pas par moi qui égorge Itachi c'est nul.

Itachi : Ca risque pas, je suis moooooort TT.TT

Moi : Oh pauvre Tata, va Reviews ?


	8. Chapitre 7

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : A2DJ

Disclaimer : Naruto et ses amis sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Les rares qui sont à moi auront pas un Destin très brillant...

Neika : Ok, merci. Sympa.

Moi : de rien.

Myko : Pfiou, je m'en fous, du moment que je reste pas avec Tashi trop longtemps.

Moi : Aha... Trop drôle...

Notes : Ce chapitre est essentiellement un chapitre de flash-back, qui seront en italique. Il y a aussi un flash-back dans le flash-back, c'est en normal. Les passages présents sont en gras...

Merci pour toutes les reviews d'encouragements que j'ai reçu ça me motive

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Neika Sagoa.**_

_Le village des Pins au Pays de la Sève était sans nul doute le village le plus austère de toute cette contrée reculée. D'abord, les bâtisses étaient grises et ternes, elles avaient été construites deux siècles auparavant et chacun se demandait vaguement comment elles faisaient pour tenir debout. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire une ville de Western : il y faisait extrêmement chaud, toujours, ce qui expliquait la peau basanée des habitants. Mais en plus, le village des Pins était désert, ou presque._

_Cette ville survivait grâce au commerce avec les villages ninjas, tels que Suna ou Konoha. Mais ces villages étaient éloignés et il fallait parcourir les déserts infinis de sable ou de vastes forêts vierges de présence humaine avant de les rejoindre. Cela prenait quelques mois. C'était pour ça que ce village de commerçants était souvent dépeuplé. Il n'y avait aucun enfant, dont les rires pouvaient rententir dans les rues, faisant sourire les habitants trop vieux pour pouvoir entreprendre de longs voyages. Aucun enfant ne jouait au ballon dans les rues, faisant râler les personnes âgées qui se prenaient les pieds dedans._

_Mais parmi les commerçants, il y avait une famille qui partait souvent. La famille Sagoa. Ils avaient une petite fille, blonde comme les blés, une peau légèrement hâlée, un sourire joyeux en toute circonstance. Et, même si la vieille Yokô se doutait que ce sourire était souvent factice, elle était heureuse d'apercevoir ce petit rayon d'espoir et de jeunesse._

_La vieille Yokô sourit en se souvenant du jour où Neika avait vu la Garde Souveraine qui protégeait le Seigneur Meiji._

C'était pour la fête de la Saison Des Pluies. Et c'était la première année que le Seigneur du Pays venait faire un tour au village Des Pins. Neika avait quatre ans…

Des hommes défilaient, droits, fiers et alertes. Tous les villageois s'étaient réunis pour acclamer le Seigneur et il ne manquait plus que la famille Sagoa. Leur fille était un peu capricieuse et cela faisait jaser certains des villageois. Cette famille n'était pas très bien vue car quelques années auparavant Miaka avait disparu, laissant son époux seul.

-Wouaaah ! Maman, maman, maman, c'est qui, ces gens ?

-Ce sont des shinobis.

-Des shinobis ? Comme ceux que je vois dans mes bouquins ?

Un homme masqué – Neika apprit plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un ANBU – qui ne faisait pas partie de la Garde Souveraine sourit à cette réflexion et il s'approcha de la petite fille blonde. Elle ressemblait à un rayon de soleil en jupons et cela faisait bien longtemps que l'ANBU n'avait pas souri de cette façon.

-Cela m'étonnerait, petite fille.

-JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE ! J'ai quatre ans ! Dit-elle en montrant à l'ANBU trois doigts.

-Ca fait trois…

-Oui, bon ça va hein ! En quoi les shinobis sont-ils différents ?

L'ANBU éclata de rire. Cette gamine lui plaisait bien. Elle était curieuse et pas très disciplinée. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à un jeune gamin de son village…

-Eh bien, je suppose qu'à quatre ans, tu dois lire « Jimmy le ninja ». Eh bien, c'est très romancé… Une vie de ninja est une vie dangereuse, bien loin de la rigolade exposée dans ce torchon pour gamins trop rêveurs.

Miaka attrapa sa fille et l'enlaça.

-Ne soyez pas si dur avec cette enfant, s'il vous plaît.

-Mais maman, il n'est pas méchant le monsieur, il m'explique la vie d'un shinobi ! Cria Neika d'une voix enthousiaste.

-Vous vous trompez, monsieur, en pensant que ma fille lit les horreurs que vous avez mentionnées… Elle a trouvé dans la bibliothèque de mon époux « Like a shinobi » dont le nom de l'auteur m'échappe. Elle l'a lu d'une traite… Elle savait lire très tôt…

L'ANBU sembla faire un arrêt sur image. Cette petite pile blonde avait déjà lu un livre que la plupart des ninjas n'osaient ouvrir ? C'était rare… Mais bon, elle était jeune, sans doute n'avait-elle pas compris la moitié des mots… Cet ouvrage était très précis sur la vie des ninjas… C'était un livre choquant et réservé à l'adulte en raison des termes gores qui le parcouraient.

-Et tu en a pensé quoi de « Like a shinobi » gamine ?

-Je m'appelle Neika, monsieur. J'ai pensé qu'un shinobi, il doit voir beaucoup d'horreur. Et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas leur motivation. Quelle est votre motivation ? Pourquoi restez-vous ninja monsieur ?

L'ANBU était de plus en plus surpris par cette jeune fille, « Neika ». Elle était très mature pour son âge. Est-ce de vivre dans un village terne ? Ou était-ce à cause de la façon dont sa mère la regardait ? Un regard froid et dérouté. Comme si elle se demandait comment elle avait pu porter uen enfant comme Neika… La petite fille ressemblait à sa mère. Elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux bleus et les cheveux couleur de blés mûrs. Mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance. La petite tenait la forme du visage – un peu ovale – de son père.

-Si je suis Ninja, c'est parce que je veux protéger… Les êtres et les choses qui me sont chères. Comme on dit dans mon village « J'ai la flamme de la Volonté ». Tu sais, rien ne doit être plus important que les êtres qui te sont chers…

-C'est quoi un être cher ?

-Tu ne l'as pas lu dans « like a Shinobi » ? S'étonna l'homme masqué.

-Si. Mais je n'ai pas compris ce passage. Le passage où le héros, Eiki, forme son apprentie. Il lui parle de l'être cher, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre…

-Un être cher, dit lentement le shinobi, c'est une personne à qui tu tiens. Pour qui tu donnerais tout. Quelqu'un que tu aimes…

-Vous en avez, vous, des êtres chers ?

L'ANBU sourit tristement sous son masque et son regard se chargea de tristesse. Des êtres chers… Bien sûr, il en avait eu, mais il n'en avait plus depuis un bon moment. Et c'était de sa faute en plus. Alors du coup, il travaillait deux fois plus, pour ne pas que ça se reproduise.

-J'en ai eu… Mais…

-Ils sont morts ?

La façon dont la gamine débita cette phrase d'une voix neutre choqua un peu l'ANBU. Pourtant, face à la mort, toute personne n'étant pas shinobi devrait prendre des pincettes. Et à quatre ans, comment cette fillette pouvait-elle savoir que la mort existait ? Il secoua la tête et s'apprêta à rejoindre le seigneur quand une petite main agrippa son pantalon.

-Vous vous appelez comment monsieur ?

-Kat. Je suis un ANBU, un membre des forces spéciales de Konoha, venues en renfort. Et toi, jeune fille ?

-Neika ! Neika Sagoa ! Et un jour, je serais Kunoichi !

Tous les habitants de son village regardèrent la petite comme si elle était pestiférée et l'ANBU sourit.

_Et c'était depuis ce jour que Neika criait sur tous les toits qu'un jour, elle deviendrait Kunoichi. Elle était à présent un peu plus grande, elle avait dix ans. Et la vieille Yokô sourit en pensant que cette petite pile allait bientôt revenir du pays de la Brume._

_-Madame Yokôôôô !_

_-Eh ! Mais c'est ma petite Neika ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_-Oh bien ! Oui, oui, très bien ! Je n'ai pas vu de ninjas aux Pays de la Brume, mais j'ai vu un pont ! Maman, elle ne veut pas que j'en parle, mais elle était toute fière en voyant le nom de ce pont. Le pont Naruto ! C'est grâce à un ninja et son équipe qu'il a été construit ! J'étais trop contente de voir que je me rapprochais de plus en plus du monde des ninjas !_

_La vieille Yokô secoua la tête et s'en voulait déjà de devoir briser les rêves de Neika._

_-Mais, même si tu avais la possibilité de rejoindre un village ninja, penses-tu vraiment qu'un jour tu pourrais devenir une kunoichi ? Neika, les ninjas sont entraînés depuis leur plus jeune âge. Toi, tu as déjà dix ans. Comment peux-tu espérer devenir… comment tu dis déjà… jônin ?_

_Au lieu de s'énerver comme l'aurait fait habituellement Neika, elle se contenta de se parer d'un sourire sincère et émerveillé._

_-Parce que c'est mon rêve… Vous savez, Madame Yokô, Kat, l'ANBU, je ne l'ai jamais oublié. J'ai toujours adoré le monde ninja, vous vous en doutez… Mais Kat, lui, il m'a donné la passion, parce que j'ai des choses à protéger et que le monde est très dangereux, surtout pour des commerçants…_

_Neika ouvrit sa veste et l'enleva. Yokô fronça les sourcils. Elle était blessée._

_-Il vous est arrivé quelque chose ?_

_-Non, c'est papa…_

_-Encore ? _

_-Toujours… Dites… Pourquoi il me fait mal, mon père ? Je ne comprends pas. Puis, maman, pourquoi elle dit rien ?_

_La vieille femme soupira. Les Sagoa étaient durs avec leur fille. Dès qu'ils pouvaient cogner, ils n'hésitaient pas… Surtout le père, Tasuki. Il était très sévère et tout le monde le savait. Mais personne n'agissait. Et cette petite, ce rayon d'espoir, ne souhaitait qu'une chose : protéger des gens qui lui tapaient dessus. Un ange de pureté… Neika était vraiment un espoir pour Yokô. Elle-même était née dans ce village maudit qu'elle haïssait plus que tout et n'avait pas pu entretenir de rêve. Neika en était capable, parce qu'elle avait un désir puissant, une « flamme de la Volonté » qui grandissait avec elle. Cette petite était vraiment extraordinaire. Elle devait avoir un don, parce que son sourire, tout le monde le chérissait, même si elle n'était pas très aimée… Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'était née que trop de temps après le mariage de ses parents, qui commençaient à être… vulnérables aux attaques de bandits. Hors, si Neika était née plus tôt, Tasuki et Miaka auraient pu partir à la retraite depuis belle lurette. Mais la petite fille n'en était pas responsable._

_Yokô fit un grand sourire à Neika qui se lança dans une démonstration de sa maîtrise du lancer de shurikens, qu'elle avait appris seule. Elle avait encore fait des progrès : avant de partir, elle n'était même pas capable de viser correctement une cible à deux mètres. A présent elle atteignait une cible placée à plus de vingt mètres. Cette petite était extraordinaire ! Si jamais – et que Dieu punisse Yokô de le souhaiter plus que tout – Neika arrivait à entrer dans une école de ninjasC, elle pourrait peut-être devenir « genin » ou « chuunin »… Et c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à cette petite fille…_

* * *

**« Ange salvateur,**

**Je ne peux que t'excuser de ton langage dur car tu as raison. Et bien sûr, j'accepte ta demande. Comment pourrais-je te refuser quoique ce soit alors que tu m'as sauvé ? J'accepte de t'aider et accomplis ma mission dès que cette lettre sera envoyée.**

**Les risques ? J'en suis conscient. Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais tu as besoin de mon aide. Et ce que je vais accomplir, même si c'est au péril de ma vie, ne sera rien comparé à ce que je te dois. Je sais aussi que je ne peux que mourir après l'accomplissement de cette mission, mais qu'importe, c'est ma voie, mon destin. C'est moi qui ai accepté ce fardeau, lorsque je t'ai fait ma promesse : quoiqu'il t'arrive, je t'aiderais. J'aurais préféré t'offrir mon aide en d'autres circonstances, mais les circonstances –justement- sont révoltantes. Vous étiez mes deux astres, vous avez éclairé mes jours… Je n'ai pas le moindre doute sur tes intentions : elles sont aussi pures que tu l'es. D'ici un à deux mois, je pourrais t'offrir ce que tu m'as demandé…**

**Merci et bonne chance.**

**Neko »**

**L'homme roux déposa son stylo et soupira. Mettant la lettre sous enveloppe, il se leva et alla prévenir son épouse.**

**-Arisa… Dans pas longtemps, d'ici deux mois, tu seras veuve…**

**La jeune femme, qui tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon nommé Yuki, leva les yeux vers son époux et sourit tristement.**

**-Alors, l'ange t'a contacté ?**

**-Oui. Et je tiens à te le dire, je n'ai eu aucune hésitation. Je t'aime, j'aime notre enfant, mais je les aime plus que vous.**

**Arisa sentit son regard s'embuer de larmes qu'elle retint difficilement. Elle savait que son homme avait une dette. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait s'en défaire si vite et à tel prix… Pourquoi fallait-il que le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé soit… Neko ? Le roux avait rendu Arisa heureuse, elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais son mari, ancien ANBU, ancien drogué, ancien protégé du « Duo astral » comme il appelait ses sauveurs, avait avoué à son épouse préférer donner sa vie à ses anges, plutôt que de s'engager. Malgré tout, Arisa avait insisté. « Marions-nous » et maintenant, elle en était malheureuse…**

**-Ne pleure pas, mon amour. Je te protègerais depuis l'enfer… J'y suis destiné pour toutes mes mauvaises actions et si je peux contribuer à la chute du Triumvirat infernal au péril de ma vie, alors je le ferais… Tu sais combien c'est important pour moi… L'ange salvateur est devenu mon nindô.**

**-Mais tu as renoncé à être un ninja !**

**Neko sourit tristement à sa femme puis il s'agenouilla près d'elle, pour que leurs yeux se croisent. Le regard rouge de Neko transperça Arisa, pendant qu'elle comprenait que tous ses mots seraient vains.**

**-Il est des fous qui ne peuvent vivre sans leur nindô… Dis à Yuki combien je l'aimais… Mais rappelle-lui aussi combien son père était lâche. Puis raconte-lui comment sa vie a changé le jour où il a rencontré le Duo Astral…**

**Déposant un baiser sur la tête duveteuse de son fils puis sur les lèvres de son épouse, Neko se redressa et s'en alla, sans se retourner. Les larmes d'Arisa s'écrasaient sur les cheveux de son fils qui la regardait de ses grands yeux rouges, hérités de son père.**

**-Tu sais Yuki, murmura-t-elle pour son fils, ton père était un héros…**

* * *

_Tashi se pencha par la fenêtre de sa chambre et regarda en bas. La seule chose qu'il vit fut le haut d'une ombrelle mais il avait parfaitement reconnu son ami, Kassian. Ce garçon avait une peau, des cheveux et des yeux blancs. Il était « albinos » comme disaient les médecins et il était dangereux de s'exposer à la lumière pour lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Tashi se précipita dehors pour le fustiger. Myko regarda la scène mi-amusée mi-sceptique face à ce nouvel ami…_

_-Kassian ! Que fais-tu dehors ? Explique-moi ! T'as pas vu qu'il y avait du soleil ?_

_-Calme-toi, Tashi. Je ne vais pas crever pour une seule exposition. Puis comme tu ne semblais pas motivé pour me la présenter, j'ai dû venir moi-même._

_Myko blanchit, dans la chambre où elle attendait son fiancé. Elle allait vraiment rencontrer ce… monstre ? Parce que Kassian était un monstre, sans aucun doute et il était hors de question qu'elle le rencontre !_

_-Bon d'accord, je te la présente, je ne vais pas te laisser griller au soleil._

_Tashi sourit à son ami et monta dans sa chambre. Il fit les présentations et Myko le regarda des pieds à la tête avant de se parer d'un sourire faux._

_-Enchantée._

_-Moi de même. Répondit froidement Kassian. _

_Tashi, se rendant compte de l'ambiance nauséabonde qu'il y avait entre les deux partis ne savait plus quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que Myko regarde son fiancé et lui dise qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle embrassa à la dérobée Tashi et le laissa seul avec Kassian qui le dévisagea._

_-Tashi… Pourquoi… Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à cette fille ?_

_-Je pensais que tu pourrais comprendre… Il lui faut un temps d'adaptation… Tu sais très bien que…_

_-Oui, je sais, je suis un monstre, une horreur ! Et je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir un tel physique ! Je le sais que je suis repoussant, putain ! Mais, écoute ce que je te dis, mon ami… Méfie-toi de Myko Essia._

_-Oui, merci. J'y penserais. Mais je n'ai aucune raison de me méfier d'elle. Je lui offrirais ma vie, s'il le faut._

_-Tashi, quand t'es amoureux, t'es encore plus aveugle qu'un Hyuuga n'ayant pas développé le Byakûgan. Au revoir, Tashi._

_Kassian s'en alla laissant le brun planté au milieu de sa chambre. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et retourna à ses recherches._

* * *

**Tashi et Naruto venaient de rentrer dans les quartiers qui leur avaient été attribués le temps que durerait la mission. La rencontre entre les deux partis avait pris fin au déclenchement de la tempête. Tashi se redressa vivement et fit signe à Naruto de s'approcher.**

**-On est suivis.**

**-Je sais.**

**-Donc, en fait, tu aurais un minimum de talent ?**

**Naruto assena une tape sur le haut du crâne de son ami, menaçant de faire tomber son masque.**

**-Crétin.**

**-Toi-même. Mon masque, putain ! Si on porte des masques, nous les ANBUS, je pense qu'il y a une raison…**

**-T'énerve pas Kalypso. Je me demande si Neika va nous suivre encore longtemps et surtout si elle pense vraiment qu'on ne l'a pas repérée, lança à haute et intelligible voix Nachan.**

**Il y eut un mouvement dans des fourrés, juste en face de leur appartement et quelques secondes plus tard on frappa à la porte. Naruto alla ouvrir, son masque toujours en place. Il tomba nez à nez avec la petite Sagoa.**

**-Oh, Neika. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?**

**-Hélio, laisse-la entrer, plutôt que de la faire poireauter dehors.**

**Naruto grommela et céda le passage à Neika qui lui envoya un regard vaguement aimable. La blonde prit rapidement ses aises dans le petit appartement des deux hommes. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et regarda Hélio.**

**-Alors Nachan, toujours dans les parages.**

**-Je ne suis pas Nachan.**

**-Mais bien sûr et moi, je suis le Pape. Je sais exactement qui tu es, Naruto, pas la peine d'essayer de me mentir, je risquerais de mal le prendre et d'avertir Kakashi. Lui, il saura prendre les mesures nécessaires contre un nuke-nin.**

**Naruto soupira et enleva son masque qu'il posa sur une table. Kalypso fronça les sourcils. A quoi jouait Nachan ?**

**-Il y a bien longtemps que mon niveau dépasse celui de Kakashi, mademoiselle, rit le blond.**

**Neika se leva vivement et toisa Naruto.**

**-Avant, je t'aimais bien. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, plus je te vois plus j'ai l'impression de voir Uchiwa, mon père et ma mère. Je crois bien que je vais finir par te détester. Pour toutes les raisons du monde.**

**-Tu aurais raison. Je suis quelqu'un qui se dresse devant toi depuis que tu es kunoichi. Sans cesse comparée à moi, ton prédécesseur, ton rival, ton… frère… Ca doit être dur, non ?**

**Neika pâlit. Il était au courant de leur fraternité ?**

**-Oui, je suis au courant… Non, je ne lis pas dans les pensées. Les tiennes sont tout simplement aussi faciles à deviner que celles de Sasuke.**

**-Arrête ça immédiatement, s'emporta la petite sœur de Naruto, je ne suis pas comme cet hypocrite ! Je ne lui ressemble en rien et tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai dû vivre pas ta faute. Parce que tu existais, j'ai été battue, brimée, insultée, ignorée… Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'est la solitude…**

**Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa tirade car un kunai vint se ficher quelques millimètres au dessus de son crâne, lui coupant par là-même quelques cheveux. Naruto s'approcha de Neika, jusqu'à que leurs visages se frôlent.**

**-Parce que tu crois que c'était facile pour moi ? J'avais pas de famille, je n'avais pas d'amis, j'avais un démon dans le bide, j'étais un ninja pitoyable, je n'ai pas su retenir mon meilleur ami d'une destruction certaine et j'ai tout perdu. Si tu crois que ta vie est dure, je te donne la mienne et mes souvenirs le temps d'une journée. Et tu verras que, finalement tu n'es pas si mal lotie que ça, gamine. Je te conseille de ne pas penser que tu es la plus malheureuse de ce monde. Ou si tu le fais, ne le fais ni en présence de Kalypso, ni en la mienne. Tu risquerais de courir à ta perte.**

**Tashi sourit sous son masque. Neika se pissait dessus de trouille. Il décida d'en rajouter une couche en prenant la parole, juste histoire d'augmenter la pression sur la petite.**

**-Dis-moi ma jolie, as-tu été trahie par la personne que tu devais épouser ?**

**-N… Noooooon, monsieur.**

**-As-tu vu toute ta famille mourir sous tes yeux, sans pouvoir rien faire ?**

**-Non plus…**

**-As-tu perdu tout ce que tu avais de plus cher alors que tout allait bien pour toi ?**

**-Non.**

**-Non. Que t'arrive-t-il à toi ? Ton frère te fait de l'ombre…**

**-Va donc en parler à Sasuke, il sait ce que ça fait… Maintenant il déteste son frère. Rajouta Naruto.**

**Puis il s'interposa entre sa sœur et son ami avant que la jeune fille ne réponde. Et il lui demanda de partir. Elle lui tira la langue et il éclata de rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère qui devenait pesante.**

**-Tu me fais vraiment beaucoup rire, petite sœur !**

**-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Râla Neika, incapable de dissimuler un sourire.**

**Elle redevint sérieuse et regarda les deux renégats. Voyant qu'elle reprenait son sérieux, Tashi l'invita à prendre place dans un fauteuil, tandis que Naruto allait faire du thé.**

**-En fait, je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Même si j'avais envie d'insulter copieusement Hélio, c'est mon patron qui m'envoie. Il ne voulait pas venir lui-même ici parce qu'il avait la trouille… En même temps je le comprends, rajouta la jônin pour elle-même.**

**-Pas la peine d'avoir peur de nous, Neika, hurla Naruto depuis la cuisine, moi je suis un joyeux luron et Kalypso porte encore son masque.**

**Neika retint un éclat de rire difficilement tandis que Tashi se levait pour aller frapper Naruto sur le haut du crâne.**

**-T'as qu'à dire que je suis laid.**

**-Oui, c'est ce que je dis.**

**-Mais qui se ressemble s'assemble, mon petit Na-chan…**

**-Beuuuuuh !**

**Dans un acte débordant de maturité, le blond tira la langue à son aîné qui soupira avant de reporter son attention sur Neika.**

**-Que voulais-tu nous dire ?**

**-Demain matin à dix heures, rendez-vous au bureau de la team 7, les quartiers de la police, pour faire un premier point. Apportez toutes vos informations.**

**Puis Neika se leva, adressa un vague signe de main aux deux déserteurs et elle partit. Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement.**

**-J'ai bien cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais.**

**-Moi aussi. La tempête, c'était quoi ?**

**-Tenten. Maudite prêtresse ! A croire qu'elle veut nous faire repérer… Oh, que c'est comique de déclencher une tempête juste au moment où vos mains entrent en contact… Mon dieu, ça me fait mourir de rire.**

**-Calme-toi, Hélio, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver si ce n'est à fragiliser l'équilibre du sceau déjà instable. Je ne peux pas le consolider plus de quatre fois par mois, tu le sais non ? Ca m'épuise.**

**Naruto laissa retomber ses bras et regarda son ami.**

**-Oui c'est vrai. Excuse-moi… Mais ça me met sur les nerfs cette histoire. Vraiment.**

**Tashi soupira et enleva son masque. La transformation n'avait pas tenu et les cernes sous les yeux de Tashi étaient de plus en plus visibles. Naruto eut un sourire attendri.**

**-Je crois que tu travailles trop pour cette mission.**

**-Elle me tient à cœur. Cette mission est ma raison de vivre.**

**-Et la mienne aussi, cracha Naruto. Je ne me tue pas la santé pour autant. Mort, qui pourras-tu venger ?**

**-Arrête. Tu sais très bien comment cette discussion va se finir.**

**Tashi partit dans sa chambre sans même se retourner.**

* * *

_Miaka fit ses valises très rapidement. Elle venait d'essuyer une énième dispute avec son époux et elle n'en pouvait plus. Il était désagréable et elle ne voulait plus vivre avec lui, c'en était trop. Et puis, Miaka ne supportait plus cette maison trop propre, ce village trop calme, cette chambre d'enfant trop vide. Son mari ne l'avait plus touchée depuis leur nuit de noces. Et elle le comprenait. Jamais plus elle ne se laisserait toucher par cet homme. Elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était juste un mariage parce qu'il fallait se marier. Parce qu'il fallait fonder une famille, transmettre le « don du commerce » et son nom quand on était un homme. Et les parents de Miaka avaient choisi l'homme pour elle. Et c'était tout à fait le genre d'homme qu'elle ne… Supportait pas. Il était froid, imbu de lui-même, cynique, méchant, enfin pas le genre d'homme dont on rêve en principe. Miaka, elle, rêvait comme toutes les jeunes filles en fleur de trouver un homme charmant, doux, qui saurait la protéger et la défendre quoiqu'il en coûte. Un homme qui lui soufflerait des « je t'aime » pendant des heures sans jamais trahir l'envie de s'arrêter. Quelqu'un qui la cajolerait et la laisserait vivre en même temps. Qu'il soit doux, qu'il soit bon, qu'il soit chaleureux, des yeux pétillants de joie. Elle ne voulait pas forcément un canon de beauté, mais juste un homme qui soit là._

_Elle soupira et achemina sa valise jusqu'à sa charrette. Tasuki l'arrêta au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir._

_-Où vas-tu ?_

_-Loin._

_-Mais encore ?_

_-Ailleurs, je vais chercher des idées de produits à commercialiser. _

_-Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Se proposa Tasuki._

_Miaka regarda son mari, avec une moue dégoûtée sur le visage qui fut vite remplacée par une expression de glace._

_-Non. C'est bon. Si tu viens, qui s'occuperas des commandes arrivant en masse du Pays de la Terre ? Justifia-t-elle avant d'intimer aux chevaux l'ordre de démarrer._

_Le paysage défila pendant de nombreuses semaines sans que Miaka n'aperçoive quelque chose qui sache interpeller son attention plus d'une minute. Deux mois plus tard, elle arriva dans un village Ninja nommé Konoha. Mais les gardes refusèrent de lui ouvrir la porte et appelèrent un supérieur qui arriva. Il avait les sens en alerte, craignant une attaque, peut-être, ce qui était normal pour un village de shinobis. Mais Miaka le trouva magnifique. Il dégageait une aura de bienveillance qu'elle n'avait jamais vue et cela l'émut au plus haut point. Elle déglutit difficilement quand l'homme s'adressa à elle d'une voix chaude._

_-Bonjour madame. Nous sommes désolés mais pouvons-nous voir votre carte de commerçante, s'il vous plait ?_

_Il agrémenta sa demande d'un sourire qui fit plonger Miaka dans un tourbillon de sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Inconsciemment, elle nomma ce sentiment amour._

_Après avoir examiné sa carte, il se présenta à cette jeune demoiselle._

_-Takuan Uzumaki, Quatrième Hokage de ce village._

_-Je suis…_

_-Miaka Sagoa, née Niwa. Je sais, c'était marqué sur votre carte._

_Elle sombra bien plus bas. Bien plus profond. Et elle sentait au fond d'elle que cet amour était voué à l'échec, pourtant, elle accepta encore et encore de le revoir. Parce que malgré la sensation que cette histoire était vaine, elle était devenue sa raison de vivre. Takuan était le seul amour de Miaka. Et c'était pour ça qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en défaire même si elle devait y laisser la vie… Le jour où elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte, elle fut la femme la plus heureuse de cette planète. Et Takuan était le plus heureux de tous les futurs pères. Il bassinait déjà un de ses élèves avec cet enfant à venir. Yondaime en avait même oublié que cet enfant était adultérin. Il en avait oublié que Miaka repartirait un jour. Ensemble, ils oubliaient tout. Mais un jour, tout dérapa. Miaka eut un malaise. Elle portait l'enfant très bas, signe, paraitrait-il, que l'enfant allait naître. Miaka fut transportée d'urgence à la clinique._

_Yondaime avait été appelé : Kyuubi No Yohko venait d'attaquer le village._

_Les évènements s'enchaînèrent trop vite pour Miaka. Takuan était arrivé, lui avait pris l'enfant des bras, l'avait embrassée et était reparti. Quelques heures plus tard, un vieil homme, le Troisième était venu lui parler, un bébé dans les bras._

_-Je suis désolée madame… Takuan est mort…_

_Une digue se brisa dans l'esprit de Miaka. Et l'eau du désespoir commença à l'inonder. Elle tourna son regard vers le prédécesseur de son amour perdu._

_-Votre enfant, le seul souvenir qu'il vous reste de lui… n'est pas viable… il n'a que très peu de chances de survie…_

_-A-t-il un nom ?_

_-Naruto… Vous aviez échangé votre premier baiser chez Ichiraku… Vous devriez retourner auprès de votre époux._

_Et la dernière digue céda. Miaka n'eut plus envie de vivre. Elle se contenta de survivre, sans l'homme qu'elle aimait, loin de son enfant._

_Quand elle retourna chez elle, après un an d'absence, elle retourna voir son époux. Et elle le supplia. Elle voulait un enfant, vite, comme pour remplacer cet enfant abandonné. Et Neika naquit. Mais jamais Miaka ne put regarder cette petite fille aux grands yeux bleus sans penser à Naruto, le fils de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Neika avait un an et elle pleurait dans son berceau. Yokô était choquée._

_-Mais, Miaka, ne laissse pas ta fille pleurer comme ça !_

_-Je m'en fiche, qu'elle crève !_

_-Tu n'aimes pas ton enfant ?_

_Miaka serra sa tête entre ses mains._

_-Si, bien sûr que si… Mais… Je préfère mon autre enfant, celui que j'ai eu avec mon Grand Amour… Je sais que c'est indigne d'une mère mais…_

_Yokô sourit froidement. Cette petite enfant, qu'elle tenait entre ses bras, allait avoir la vie dure. Son père n'en voulait pas et sa mère l'a eue par dépit… A partir de ce jour, Yokô se proposa pour être la marraine-fée de cette petite. C'était la seule chose qu'elle voulait : que cette petite ne soit trop malheureuse…_

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Alors je sais que c'est très embrouillé et que ce chapitre ne fait pas avancer l'enquête. Mais... Il aide à comprendre quelques petits éléments non ? En tout cas, il y avait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit et je sais qu'on ne voit pas Sasuke dans ce chapitre. Mais si je collais le cadet Uchiwa j'aurais été tentée de mettre mon couple fétiche du moment et il n'est pas prévu dans cette fic, ça m'aurait tout foutu en l'air et...

Sasuke : Mouais, je sais qu'on me voit pas. Pourquoi ?

Moi : Sois attentif, je viens de le dire !

Sasuke : Pas juste...

Itachi : Toi au moins, t'es pas mort comme un con...

Moi : Pov' Tata, va !

Itachi : Maiiiiiiiiis te fous pas de moi... J'en ai marre...

Moi : Arf, cette nuit j'ai bien rêvé que mon frère m'annonçait que tu étais une fille...

Itachi : Moi ? Le sexe symbol de Konoha, une fille ?

Tous : Hem... Reviews ?_  
_


	9. Chapitre 8

Auteur : Temi-chou

Chapitre 8 : Chelo.

Remerciements : A tous mes lecteurs, et à ma bêta à qui j'adresse des excuses mais comment aurais-je pu attendre alors que j'ai déjà tant de retard ?

Spécial Kass-dédi à : Amberle. Amberle, ma fidèle lectrice, auteur de "Je t'aime petit frère, ne t'inquiètes pas" (elle fait partie de mes favoris, je vous invite donc à aller voir ses stories). Bon, voilà, je t'ai promis une dédicace sur mon chapitre... Je pourrais pas la faire aussi longue que celui-ci parce j'aurais épuisé tout ce que j'ai à dire avant Je suis pas une grande bavarde (et là, tous ceux qui me connaissent dans la vie éclatent de rire -.-'). Alors déjà, je t'adresse mes plus plates excuses pour ces deux semaines de retard par rapport à ma promesse mais pour des raisons que je t'expliquerais sur MSN je n'ai pas pu. Mais sinon, je voulais te dire que j'accède à ta requête même si ça ne collait pas vraiment avec mes projets. Et aussi, je tiens à te demander... Non, pas tout de suite... Sinon, toi ça va ? Tout baigne ? Euuuuh... A quand la suite de "Je t'aime petit frère, ne t'inquiètes pas" ? JE LA VEUX . enfin, bon, arrêtons d'être excités comme des puces (oui, je me parle à moi-même... Oui, je connais des gens que vous ne connaissez pas ! (référence à Dubosc, laisse tomber...)) Voilà, gomen encore une fois même si je suis bonne à jeter en pâture à... Euh Manda le grand serpent ? Ou alors, à me faire épouser Sakura, ou même à m'habiller comme Lee. Hem... Ah au fait, je voulais te dire, même si tu t'en contrefous... JE SUIS TROP HEUREUSE !!!!!!!!!!! Oui, je sais, rien à voir, on s'en fout mais bon... Enfin, la demande que je voulais te faire... En fait, tu vois... Je vais t'expliquer par MP...

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Chelo.**_

Neika leva le bras, le nez sous la couette, pour se saisir du réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et, dans un gargouillement horrifié, elle le balança contre le mur d'en face, avant de sauter au bas de son lit. Courant en tout sens pour préparer un petit-déjeuner léger, elle enfila son uniforme de travail de façon négligée. Se regardant à la dérobée dans la glace elle soupira.

-Sasuke va encore me tuer...

Elle ne prit pas le temps d'expliquer à son reflet le pourquoi du comment, partant de deux principes : d'une, elle était en retard, donc elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps. Et ensuite, si c'était son reflet, il y avait aussi le reflet de ses pensées, donc elle n'avait pas besoin de disserter sur le fait que Sasuke lui reprocherait une fois de plus sa négligence. Attrapant au vol une tartine de confiture que sa mère lui avait laissé la dernière fois qu'elle était passée à Konoha, Neika ferma la porte à clé et se dirigea ventre à terre en direction du bureau de la police de Konoha. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, à moitié essoufflée, elle jeta un regard sur la salle : Kallypso, Hélio, Sakura et Sasuke étaient déjà présents. Ce dernier jeta sur Neika un regard accusateur.

-T'es en retard Sagoa.

-Excuse-moi, en fait, je...

-Laisse tomber, répliqua Sakura en lui offrant un clin d'œil, Kakashi n'est pas encore arrivé, alors c'est comme si rien n'était arrivé.

-Merci !

Puis elle tourna son regard vers Naruto, qui souriait sous le masque ANBU. Même si personne ne le voyait, il était quand même content de revoir Neika, il l'aimait bien cette petite, au final. Il bâilla, s'étira et déposa ses pieds sur la table. Tashi tourna vivement la tête.

-Tiens-toi correctement, Hélio, si tu ne veux pas que je te fixe à un mur pour te visser quelques clous rouillés dans les intestins.

Naruto retira vivement ses pieds de la table et les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirèrent en un sourire ironique. Comme si Kallypso était capable d'une telle chose...

-Excuse-moi, mon pote, je sais à quel point t'es maniaque et je ne fais même pas gaffe.

-Je ne suis pas ton pote. Juste ton collègue pour notre mission, tu le sais, alors arrête avec ça.

Le regard de Naruto se voila mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de réagir : Kakashi l'interrompit et Sakura et Neika réagirent au quart de tour.

-Et la ponctualité ? C'est pour les shinobis d'Oto ?

-Mais... En fait, je...

-Peu importe, coupa Sasuke.

Tashi s'avança, comme pour signifier sa présence et Kakashi se tourna vers lui, le dévisageant. Puis il lui tendit la main, que Kallypso et Hélio serrèrent à tour de rôle.

Les six ninjas s'installèrent à une grande table ovale de réunion, Neika s'installant face à Sasuke, aux côté de Naruto. Sasuke fit passer des dossiers aux renégats et ouvrit le sien à la première page. Sakura se tortilla quelque peu sur sa chaise et Kakashi se vit contraint de ranger le dernier tome paru de la collection « batifolage ». Il y eut un silence pesant que seuls les tic-tac de l'horloge brisèrent. Sasuke ouvrit mais Tashi leva la main pour l'interrompre.

-Maintenant, commença Tashi, je ne veux pas voler la vedette à Sasuke, mais je voudrais que vous nous exposiez en détails ce que vous savez sur l'A2DJ.

Neika se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers le devant du bureau.

-En fait, nous n'en connaissons que les rumeurs, puisque nous venons juste de commencer à enquêter dessus. De mon côté, j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches à la bibliothèque et j'ai découvert certaines choses dont je ne parlerais qu'à Hélio.

Elle fit une pause pour ouvrir un dossier et regarder la première page.

-A2DJ... L'Aube Du Dernier Jour ou Drogue du Ninja. On ne sait pas vraiment depuis quand cette drogue existe, mais depuis quelques années, il y a de plus en plus de morts et cela devient catastrophique...

-Des faits, Sagoa, des faits, pas ton avis, on s'en fout de ça, s'exaspéra Sasuke.

-Cette intervention, pour parler à Neika comme à de la merde, on s'en fout aussi, commenta Hélio sous le regard de Neika qui était surprise qu'il prenne sa défense.

-Bon, Neika continue, intervint Sakura en lançant un regard noir aux deux hommes tandis que Kakashi prenait des notes et que Tashi se contentait de rester droit et immobile.

-Eh bien, On ne sait rien du comment elle agit, ni ses composants, ni son temps d'action qui semble être variable. En fait, tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'elle ouvre tous les verrous spirituels, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Alors forcément, on a l'air super tâche, là. Plus sérieusement, j'ai aussi entendu une rumeur sur l'origine de ce nom, A2DJ. Cela proviendrait de l'excitation soudaine des drogués qui survient le matin de leur dernier jour de vie. Mais je suppose que ce n'est qu'une légende...

Sasuke, ne pensant plus à autre chose qu'au boulot dévisagea Neika qui lui décocha une œillade assassine.

-Tu as raison, Neika. Comment se pourrait-il que cette excitation survienne un matin alors que les différentes victimes pouvaient très bien prendre la drogue à des heures différentes.

-Moi, lança Kakashi, j'ai entendu dire que cela venait du fait que la première victime fut découverte le matin du dernier jour de l'une de ses missions.

Tashi et Naruto secouèrent la tête en signe de désapprobation. Tashi ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de parler puisqu'un oiseau vint frapper à la fenêtre du bureau. Sakura se leva pour aller attraper le message et, lorsqu'elle l'eût lu, elle rassembla ses affaires à la va-vite. Pour toutes explications, elle lança un rapide "Hôpital" à Sasuke qui hocha la tête. Naruto suivit la jeune fille du regard et regard Tashi qui lui fit un petit signe pour lui signifier qu'ils parleraient plus tard. Le chef de la police déclara alors que la réunion s'achevait à ce moment précis et se leva, comme pour partir, quand Neika le tint par le bras et le fit asseoir.

-On pourrait rester un peu ici à discuter, non ?

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? Se résigna Sasuke.

Il regretta vite cette réponse parce que dès qu'il vit la lueur joyeuse dans les yeux de Neika, il sut qu'elle allait aborder cette stupide fête... Ou semaine... Une idée tordue, d'un Hokage cinglé, quoiqu'il en soit.

-Les gars, la semaine prochaine, c'est la semaine inter culture ! Et...

-Et... ? Lancèrent Naruto et Sasuke, l'un visiblement fatigué, l'autre ayant hâte d'en savoir plus.

-Et c'est avec mon pays cette année ! Ainsi, il y a de nombreuses personnes, notamment la vieille Ayura, une sorte de grand-mère pour moi, qui va venir... Et aussi Aki Meiji, le seigneur de mon pays !!! Vous voulez y aller avec nous ?

Naruto ferma les yeux et sa main se crispa sur son genou. Tashi le regard et secoua la tête. Sur toute la planète, donc sur beaucoup, beaucoup de monde, il y avait deux noms à ne pas prononcer : Aki Meiji et Myko Essia. Et Neika avait fait bonne pioche. Le déserteur posa un regard sur son ami et lui passa une main dans le dos, dans l'espoir de le faire sortir plus rapidement d'un flash back qui pourrait être désagréable.

* * *

Soif. Faim. Fatigue. Epuisement moral dû à de fortes émotions (quitter le lieu où il avait toujours vécu, abandonner ses rêves et ses amis, déserter, s'installer dans un endroit inconnu, se reconstruire une vie), Naruto n'était vraiment pas frais quand il tomba à genoux, dans cet espace vert, devant un panneau.

"Bienvenue au Pays de la Sève. Bienvenue à Chelo, ville-résidence de notre seigneur, le Seigneur Meiji"

-alléluia, je ne suis pas en plein milieu de nulle part.

Ce furent les derniers mots de Naruto ce jour-là, car après il sombra dans l'inconscience. Quand il se réveilla, trois jours plus tard, il était dans une chambre somptueuse, avec un lit immense à baldaquins, un tapis de soie à la descente du lit des vitres couvertes de dessins magnifiques et psychédéliques. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention du ninja blond fut sans doute les vêtements déposés sur une chaise. Ils étaient faits d'un tissu dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, mais qui semblait être tel de l'eau, d'une jolie couleur purpurine, et surtout couvert de pierres précieuses. C'était un vêtement somptueux. Naruto se leva du lit et enfila une paire de chaussons, bien confortables malgré leur apparence de chaussure de seigneur coincé et il se regarda dans la glace, pour constater qu'il était vêtu d'une chemise de nuit. Il tourna la tâte en tout sens, cherchant où pourrait bien être ses vêtements et surtout son bandeau frontal. C'était peut-être la seule chose dont il ne se séparait jamais, alors il refusait de penser qu'il était peut-être perdu. Alors qu'il fouillait le dernier placard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Naruto sursauta et se tourna.

-Euh... Bonjour...

-Bonjour, jeune homme. Je suis Aki Meiji, Seigneur de cette province. Je t'ai recueilli à la frontière, il y a quatre jours, tu étais inconscient.

-Merci. En fait, cela fait plusieurs mois que je voyage et presque une semaine que mes vivres sont épuisés. Alors j'ai dû avoir un coup de fatigue. Je suis désolé pour le dérangement, Seigneur, je ne voulais pas vous euh... comment on dit déjà, infortuner je crois...

Aki Meiji, qui était un homme grand, large d'épaule et brun comme un corbeau, eut un sourire amusé en voyant les mimiques gênées de Naruto. Ses yeux rouilles brillaient d'une lueur de joie intense et lorsqu'il se reprit, il regarda Naruto.

-Jeune homme, quel est ton nom ?

-Oh mince... J'aurais dû y penser tout de suite... Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki.

-Naruto Uzumaki... Uzumaki comme Takuan Uzumaki, le Yondaime de Konoha ? Comme le seul sang pur qu'il reste à Konoha ?

-Euh... Je n'en sais rien... Vous dites Hokage ? Mon père était peut-être Hokage, alors... Oh mon dieu... Enfin, oui, je viens de Konoha et je m'appelle Uzumaki.

Le seigneur tourna les talons sans un mot de plus et quelques minutes plus tard, une femme de trente ans environ arriva dans la pièce.

-Seigneur Uzumaki, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser de vous déranger mais le Seigneur Meiji souhaite déjeuner en votre compagnie. Pour cela veuillez donc porter cette tenue, qui devrait être à votre taille. Je sors juste à l'extérieur, lorsque vous aurez fini, je vous prierais de bien vouloir me suivre jusqu'à la salle de réception.

La jeune servante se détourna, laissant Naruto bouche bée. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Quelques mois auparavant, il était à Konoha, fier d'être un ninja, mais torturé par Kyuubi qui lui envoyait sans cesse des images de Sasuke. Puis à présent, il était traité comme un prince, on le nommait "Seigneur", il allait enfiler des vêtements princiers, il était dans les petits papiers d'un seigneur de province. Il ne comprenait plus rien mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que la vie à Chelo allait surement être agréable et douce.

Lorsqu'il eût enfilé tous ses vêtements, avec beaucoup de soin, comme par peur de les abîmer, il ouvrit la porte et la servante le dirigea sans un mot, souriant juste aux commentaires effarés du ninja sur le palais, jusqu'à la salle de réception où Aki Meiji attendait. Quand Naruto entra ce dernier se redressa vivement et sourit.

-Ah ! Seigneur Uzumaki ! Comment allez-vous depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Bien, Seigneur Meiji. Et vous-même ?

-Je fais aller. Bon, j'ai toujours quelques soucis avec le peuple et les autres pays, mais étant un seigneur, je me dois de gérer correctement toutes mes affaires. Y compris les plus pénibles.

Naruto rit et Aki Meiji fit un geste pour signifier à Naruto de prendre place sur une chaise, ce qu'il fit. Le seigneur eut un petit sourire puis il regarda Naruto d'un air paternel.

-Raconte-moi ton histoire, jeune homme.

-Mon histoire ?

-Oui, où es-tu né ? Quand ? Comment ? Ta vie, aussi… Je veux tout savoir.

Naruto se sentit rougir de l'intérêt que cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas lui porte. Il commença alors à raconter toute son histoire, guettant les réactions du seigneur.

-… Alors que la guerre était sur le point de commencer, il y a six mois, je me suis enfui, comme un lâche. Moi, Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai eu peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si je revoyais Sasuke. J'ai fui… J'ai parcouru le monde, traversé Suna, le désert, la verdure, à la recherche d'un lieu suffisamment éloigné de chez moi pour me permettre de me reconstruire sans y repenser. Mais bon, je suis tombé à court de vivres et j'étais tellement épuisé que je n'ai fait aucune prise quand je suis allé à la chasse. Je n'ai pas non plus trouvé d'eau. Alors je me suis évanoui juste devant Chelo. Et je me suis réveillé ce matin et me voici devant vous.

-Toutes tes réactions sont dignes d'un Uzumaki. Je suis sûr que ton père serait fier de toi.

Naruto, lui en doutait. Déjà, son père, s'il s'agissait bel et bien de Yondaime, n'aurait sans doute jamais été fier d'un déserteur. Voilà ce qu'il était, un déserteur, un infâme et immonde déserteur. Quelle honte pour quelqu'un qui voulait devenir Hokage… Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire part de son avis au seigneur, avant de se rendre copte que cela s'apparenterait à de l'insolence. Alors, il la referma et Aki Meiji prit la parole.

-Si tu n'as pas trouvé d'eau, c'est normal. Malgré la verdure du pays, il n'existe aucune source découverte, pas de lac, de fleuve, ou de rivière. Toute notre eau est souterraine, nous sommes obligés de l'extraire. Tu sais quoi, Naruto, je crois que je vais… te garder ici. Oui, voilà, je vais t'accorder l'asile, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le regard du blond s'éclaira.

-C'est vrai ? Mais ça serait fantastique ! Je me sens si bien ici. Bon, bien entendu, je ne resterais pas des millions d'années, dès que je serais intégré, je partirais dans une maison à moi..

-Non, non, tu ne m'as pas bien compris, je crois. Je veux que tu restes ici et je vais faire de toi mon successeur. Bien entendu, il va falloir que tu travailles dur. Tu auras des précepteurs et tu apprendras les mathématiques, les sciences, les langues –toutes les langues– puis l'histoire et la géographie, la philosophie, l'astrologie, l'art de gérer un pays… Tout ce qu'il faut pour être un bon seigneur. Bien sûr, cela impliquera un emploi du temps chargé… Es-tu d'accord ?

Naruto étudia les perspectives que lui offrait la proposition de Meiji : au lieu d'être Hokage, il serait seigneur, mais n'est-ce pas un peu semblable ? Au lieu de gérer des ninjas, il gèrerait des commerçants, des artisans, des ouvriers… Et la culture… Il pourrait avoir la culture, être initié aux auteurs classiques et cesser de passer pour un débile profond. En fait, il ne voyait que des avantages à être le successeur du Seigneur du pays de la Sève. C'est pourquoi il accepta. Aki Meiji lui expliqua en détails son nouvel emploi du temps, qui prendrait effet dès le lendemain matin.

Cinq heures : lever des corps. Petit déjeuner.

Six heures à sept heures : course à pieds et entretien de la santé.

Sept heures à neuf heures : initiation aux arts de gestion.

Neuf heures à dix heures : Mathématiques.

Dix heures à treize heures : Langues.

Treize heures : pause déjeuner.

Quatorze heures à seize heures : sciences physiques, sciences naturelles.

Seize heures à dix-neuf heures : Histoire, géographie, philosophie.

Après, il avait quartier libre mais d'après Aki, ses précepteurs lui donneraient du travail à effectuer seul. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas quartier libre avant neuf heures du soir et là, il pourrait manger. Ce programme devrait en théorie durer pas loin de quatre mois. Mais avec un programme aussi intensif (parce que douze heures de cours par jour, sans jour de repos épuisent) Naruto saurait enfin gérer un pays et il pourrait trouver une épouse, se marier et une fois marié, accéder au trône.

-Depuis le temps que je cherche un successeur, lança le seigneur d'un ton ému avant de quitter la salle de réception.

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que ses cours avaient commencé et déjà, Naruto sentait des progrès. En cours de sport, il apprenait à canaliser son énergie de sorte à ne plus être trop excité. Et même à table, il prenait des cours (de bonnes manières). Il avait fait des progrès spectaculaires et jamais les précepteurs n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi assidu que lui. Il comprenait enfin à quoi pouvait servir d'écrire correctement, ou encore de vivre sainement, de manger équilibré. Naruto sourit devant un rouleau contenant des formules de mathématiques qu'il devait apprendre. Si Kakashi l'avait vu avaler son repas, il aurait été vert de rage. Naruto avait avalé avec classe et sans sourciller tous ses légumes. Une fois qu'il eût fini de relire ses formules, il attrapa son texte. Il apprenait une langue très ancienne qui s'était perdue : le lotis. Même si elle semblait n'être constituée que de lettres sans suite logique, tout était bien. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un qui ne serait pas muni d'un bon dictionnaire pourrait penser qu'il s'agissait d'anagrammes. Quoiqu'il en soit, Naruto, après une semaine, parlait le Lotis comme un français de cinq parlerait sa langue : c'était approximatif, mais il arrivait à se faire comprendre.

-monmur, ej joen boem Naruto tu jue sjis naessenc niayn. eu esuis asi les succur snieneur deud ceige psaj.

_(bonjour, je me nomme Naruto et je suis un ancien ninja. Je suis aussi le successeur du seigneur de ce pays.)_

Il soupira et reporta son regard sur la leçon. Oui, c'était ça !

-Dieu merci. Je commence à bien retenir et du premier coup. Bon maintenant au lit !

Un mois plus tard, Naruto mourrait d'envie d'utiliser le multi clonage pour parvenir à tout faire dans les temps et à s'amuser simultanément. Sa condition de ninja lui manquait. Il se leva, délaissant son travail et alla jusqu'à la table de nuit près de son lit. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et en sortir son bandeau frontal qu'il observa jusqu'à ce que ses larmes l'inondent et qu'il retourne à son travail. Toute l'ambiance des missions, des entraînements, Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Iruka, Kakashi et Jiraiya lui manquaient cruellement. Il aurait donné vraiment tout ce qu'il avait à présent pour pouvoir les voir lui sourire juste une fois. Le seul qu'il ne souhaitait plus revoir tant que ça était Sasuke. Son amitié semblait s'évanouir, depuis qu'il était parti de Konoha, sept mois auparavant. Tout ce dont il se souvenait de ce garçon c'était son horrible forme, sous l'emprise de la marque…

Trois mois. Trois mois qu'il était à Chelo et qu'il apprenait sans relâche. A présent, Naruto était aussi cultivé que ses précepteurs, qui lui avaient transmis tout ce qu'ils savaient. Le ninja blond se trouvait devant le Seigneur Meiji qui le couvrait d'éloges mais lui, tel qu'on lui avait appris ne bronchait ni ne rougissait.

-Eh bien, comme promis, tu dois te trouver une épouse pour accéder au trône. Maintenant que tu as la culture, la beauté, l'intelligence, la douceur et le charisme digne d'un grand Seigneur, je vais pouvoir me reposer en paix…

Aki fut interrompu dans sa tirade par la lourde porte qui s'ouvre et des bruits de pas calmes et lents.

-Bonjour, père, me voici revenue de mon apprentissage.

Naruto se tourna vers la voix et lui tomba dans une chute vertigineuse et qu'il espérait sans fin. Dieu qu'elle était belle, dieu qu'elle était fraîche, dieu qu'elle était souriante. Naruto faisait à présent face à une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, comme lui. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleu sombre qui lui seyait à ravir, moulant toutes ses formes sans rien en dévoiler. Brune, petite, et deux yeux noirs. Son visage ovale et son petit nez s'accordaient magnifiquement et son sourire bienveillant arracha le cœur de Naruto à sa prison. La jeune fille lui tendit une main fine et ferme et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Bonjour jeune homme, je suis la fille du Seigneur. Je suppose que vous êtes son successeur.

Naruto attrapa la main de la jeune fille et lui fit un baisemain.

-En effet, répondit Aki, je te présente le Seigneur Uzumaki. Uzumaki, voici ma fille, Mitsuki Meiji.

Et, en entendant ce nom, Naruto comprit qu'il n'avait plus aucun lien avec Konoha. Il n'eut plus qu'une seule envie, retourner dans sa chambre et brûler son bandeau frontal juste pour ne plus jamais penser qu'il avait mal agi en désertant. Il venait de rencontrer la plus angélique de toutes les femmes…

* * *

Shizune était hors d'elle. Tsunade avait osé permettre à deux déserteurs, dangereux, de vivre en Konoha avec l'immunité. Godaime devit réellement être des plus inconscientes si elle faisait ça de manière aussi absurde !

-Mais enfin, Tsunade, je ne comprends pas !

-Non, je sais que tu ne comprends. Et d'ailleurs je ne te demande pas de comprendre mon geste.

-Je suppose qu'il vous a suffi que Naruto, le déserteur, vous regarde avec son air de chien battu pour que vous cédiez ! C'est insensé et dangereux ! DANGEREUX ! Ils peuvent très bien se retourner contre nous et d'après ce que vous dites, même tous nos ninjas réunis ne feraient pas le poids !

-Ils ne sont pas là pour détruire Konoha !

-Mais qu'en savez-vous ? Franchement ! Ils peuvent très bien avoir menti.

-Non. Je leur fais confiance. Je fais confiance à Naruto et son ami.

Shizune continua de faire les cent pas devant le bureau de Tsunade. Sa confiance aveugle envers Naruto la perdrait un jour ou l'autre… C'était certain et même plus tôt que ne le pensait Shizune. Secouant la tête pour chasser la vision de Konoha, à feu et à sang, de sa tête, Shizune cessa ses cent pas et balaya l'air de sa main.

-Peu importe. Si vous courrez à votre perte, vous ne viendrez pas dire que personne ne vous a prévenus. Ce n'était pas pour ça que j'étais venue vous parler, je voulais juste régler quelques détails sur la semaine inter-culture quand je vous ai entendue parler durant votre sommeil, alors que vous étiez censée travailler…

Sentant le reproche sous-jacent, Tsunade préféra contourner la question en demandant à son élève de lui expliquer ce qu'elle venait lui annoncer.

-EN gros que l'ANBU hélio venait de dire qu'il commettrait un meurtre si un membre du Pays de la Sève pénétrait ici. Puis ensuite que Kallypso s'était énervé et lui avait mis son poing dans la gueule avant de le crucifier… Donc en gros que Naruto était crucifié au milieu du bureau de Sasuke.

Tsunade se leva d'un bond et partit en courant vers là-bas, hurlant à Shizune qu'elle aurait pu commencer par ça, que tout aurait été largement plus facile. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bureau, Neika, horrifiée, se tourna vers elle.

-Tsunade ! Cet homme est un monstre.

Naruto grimaça sous son masque et regarda Neika d'un air tendre. Elle s'inquiétait quand même la petite sœur.

-Mais non, voyons, répondit-il, ce n'est pas un monstre mais 'fallait bien que je me calme, sinon… J'aurais pu faire un gros dégât…

Naruto jeta un regard à Sasuke pour constater que celui-ci s'était simplement envolé. Quel lâche. Un relent d'une haine vieille comme le monde et enterrée depuis longtemps remonta en surface. Décidément, Sasuke était le pire de la fratrie.

Tsunade décrocha Naruto de son mur et obligea Neika à l'aider à rentrer chez lui, pour que ça cicatrise.

* * *

-Qui es-tu ?

-Le père Noël.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas, harpie.

Un bruit de gifle résonna dans la pièce noire.

-Je réitère ma question, qui es-tu ?

-Un envoyé du Duo Céleste.

-Bon, je suppose que je n'en obtiendrais pas plus. Que cherchais-tu ?

-Rien que je ne sois contraint de te dire, connasse.

Nouvelle gifle, puis bruit de crachat. C'était du sang.

-Bon, puisque tu sembles décidé à m'énerver, je vais passer aux grands moyens.

Elle attrapa un kunai.

-Une dernière fois, qui es-tu ?

-Je suis une tartine de pain grillé, aigri et pas vraiment social.

Elle lui enfonça le kunai dans le genou droit. Il hurla.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Neko, pour t'emmerder, pouffiasse.

-Oh… Tu es un ancien ANBU non ? Rayé des rangs pour…

-Qu'importe !

-Tu as honte de ce que tu as fait ?

Sourire pervers de la femme. Sourire éblouissant du garçon.

-Non. J'en suis fier parce que grâce à ça je vais pouvoir aider le Duo Céleste.

-Es-tu conscient que cet entêtement te coûtera la vie ?

-Ce ne serait que mon destin alors.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu infiltré dans le centre de fabrication ?

-Je sais pas, une petite envie, comme ça, de sniffer votre merde.

-Arrête ton ironie à deux ryôs coco. Tu n'iras pas loin comme ça. Que faisais-tu dans nos locaux ?

-Le Duo Céleste vous détruira.

-Mais c'est chiant cette dévotion à toute épreuve !

-C'est exactement ce que je me dis à propos de vos chiens fidèles.

-Je ferais torturer ta famille.

-Je n'en ai pas.

-Tes amis.

-Non plus, je n'en ai jamais vu l'utilité.

-Le Duo Céleste me le paiera quand je le verrais.

-C'est vous qui avez une dette envers lui, cracha Neko, haineux.

-Tu parles trop.

-Tu n'agis que trop peu. Tu étais en train de me torturer non ? Continue, tu n'obtiendras rien de plus.

Dans un geste de rage, la femme se détourna et fixa ses yeux émeraude sur Neko.

-Pauvre idiot.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Cette salle de pause était vraiment vu comme une bénédiction par les deux femmes. Sakura, qui avait été appelée en urgence par l'hôpital, était venue prêter main forte à Ino et Hinata sur une opération du cœur. Un shinobi revenu de mission avait un kunai planté dans le cœur et les trois médecins se demandaient encore comment il avait pu survivre. Ino était retournée veiller sa patiente Hitomi tandis que les deux autres allèrent prendre un café en salle de pause.

-Vraiment, les shinobis ne sont pas des être prudents, ricana Sakura.

-En même temps, c'est peut-être l'ennemi qui est trop combattif ou trop vicieux.

Les deux femmes sourirent gentiment.

-Sinon, Neji et Hannabi vont bien ?

-EH bien, ma sœur se plaint que Neji n'est pas assez… se dandina Hinata rouge de malaise, enfin… Tu vois…

-Je me demande où ses mariages consanguins vont vous mener. Dieu merci, tu as épousé Shikamaru.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Il est un peu… Euh… Paresseux, mas c'est un papa gâteau, c'est impressionnant. Et toi, Sakura ? Quand vas-tu te marier ?

Sakura avala une gorgée d'eau tout en dévisageant Hinata puis elle détourna le regard.

-Sans doute jamais. J'ai de nombreuses obligations et je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir un acarien dans les pattes.

-Je te sens aigrie ! Rit Hinata, connaissant parfaitement la réponse de Sakura.

-Je ne suis pas aigrie, je suis juste un peu blasée par les hommes. Puis de toute façon, il n'y en a aucun qui me plaise vraiment. Et mes obligations ne m'autorisent pas… N'insiste pas, s'il te plaît.

Hinata cessa de sourire en voyant l'air paniqué de Sakura. Un silence commença à s'installer mais Sakura le brisa en commentant la semaine d'inter-culture. Elle trouvait que c'était une très bonne idée de pouvoir enfin découvrir ces pays qui étaient à des semaines de Konoha, au rythme ninja. Hinata approuva. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Mais elle se jura intérieurement de voir Tenten le plus tôt possible.

* * *

-Tashi, mou aeni, jue rommis benien je coets que eur mouvenonmtale… Je sis men intra deme lrreier deu nauc…

_(Tashi, mon ami, je crois bien que je commets une erreur monumentale… Je suis en train de me lier de nouveau…)_

Neika regarda son frère, qui s'était endormi. Puis elle dévisagea Tashi.

-Que dit-il ? Je ne connais pas cette langue…

-C'est du Lotis. Une langue très rare, il n'existe aucun ouvrage à Konoha capable de te l'enseigner c'est le jeu des anagrammes ici. En fait, il est en train de dire qu'il recommence le schéma qu'il y a trois ans.

-Que s'est-il passé, il y a trois ans ? Pourquoi a-t-il autant changé ? Il n'a rien de commun avec le Naruto dont on m'avait parlé…

-Il est tombé amoureux, d'une ville et d'une fille…

Neika soupira et posa ses mains sur son coude, tandis que Tashi allait à la salle de bain, pour se laver son visage couvert de poussière collé par la transpiration. Il enleva son masque et commença à se nettoyer puis il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Neika, dans le miroir.

Il tenta de masquer son visage mais c'était trop tard.

-Je t'en supplie, Neika, dit-il sans te retourner, ne hurle pas, n'aies pas de mouvements brusques. Je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Neika, bien qu'un peu surprise, haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai plus vraiment peur de toi, Itachi. Vu comme tu agis avec mon frère, et malgré ce que dit Sasuke sur toi, je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement le mal incarné.

Itachi sourit et Neika le trouva beau, plus beau que son frère d'ailleurs. Puis elle se dirigea vers lui.

-Pourquoi… ? Demanda-t-elle, sans autre explication.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Le massacre de ton clan. Pourquoi ?

Sasuke était allongé. Il tourna la tête et se remit en place.

-Franchement, pour tout avouer j'en ai marre. Je ne sais plus que penser. D'abord, il y a Neika… Elle est… Enfin, je crois que… Bref ! Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens pour elle. Elle est jolie, elle me fait rire, elle est intelligente, bornée, peste, gamine et malgré tout elle fait battre mon cœur. Mais il y a pire que ça… Cet ANBU, Kallypso, me fait cruellement penser à mon frère. Il est aussi maniaque que lui, aussi froid, ils ont la même façon de se tenir… La seule chose qui me rassure c'est que cet ANBU est à peu près amical, mon frère était un asocial caractérisé. Et Hélio n'est pas mieux. Cet abruti, c'est Naruto, en plus évolué. En plus savant. C'est curieux. Hier, Hélio s'est énervé et Kallypso l'a crucifié sans sourciller. Et Hélio qui s'est contenté de dire « Excuse-moi Kallypso, mais ça fait un peu mal, tu peux me libérer ? » A croire qu'ils sont sado-maso… Mais peut-être bien qu'ils sont ensemble, vu comment ils se comportent tous les deux… Ne jamais dire ça à Sakura, elle baverait partout…

Sasuke tourna sa tête vers Ino, chez qui il était en train de se confier, celle-ci toujours silencieuse, prenant simplement des notes.

-Tu savais que ta meilleure amie fantasmait sur le YAOI ?

* * *

Sakura : Comment... Mais... Non, je ne suis pas fan de YAOI !

Moi : Visualise Sai et Sasuke ensemble...

Sakura : Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Moi : Voilà. Donc, je ne peux rien dire d'autre, tu te trahis toute seule.

Itachi : Mais je suis pas mort en fait ?

Moi : Eh non, mon chou, mais tous les lecteurs le savaient.

Sasuke (s'étranglant) : Je suis choqué de voir que mon frère et Naruto s'entendent bien... Et que je sous-entende l'existence probable d'une... relation plus poussée entre eux.

Moi : Oh, mon dieu. Pauvre chéri. Et vous chers lecteurs ? Satisfaits ? Et toi Amberle ?


End file.
